The Promised Land
by yongie13
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit?dan membuat Yesung panik/takdir? kau percaya takdir pada ikatan benang merah? bagaimana kalau Yunho bertemu dengan Ryeowook? apa itu juga takdir akan adanya ikatan benang merah?/update chapter09/YeWook/GS/ I hope many review for 8th chapter... follow my intagram account 'mt anita'
1. The Prolog

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

**(The Prolog)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**STAR STORY !**

Keluarga kaya, terhormat, terpandang, berpendidikan, menjunjung tinggi moral dan etika.

Siapa yang tidak mau lahir dalam lingkungan tersebut?

Apalagi menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ cantik yang kini berusia 19 tahun, tubuh mungil dengan senyum bahagia yang selalu terukir dari bibir tipisnya.

"_Harabeoji_!" teriak Ryeowook ketika baru saja memasuki rumah besar keluarga Kim.

Kakek tua yang baru saja dipanggilnya menoleh sekilas pada _yeoja_ manis yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang santainya. Hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian kembali lagi pada aktivitasnya, yakni menikmati teh hijaunya.

"Apa sayang?" tanya tuan Kim tersenyum saat Ryeowook menarik kursi kayu disebelahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak mau lagi _namja_ itu datang ke kampusku!" Ryeowook menunjuk sosok _namja_ tampan yang menggunakan jazz hitam rapi kini berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tenang tersebut.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya menjemputmu sayang. Kau suka kan kalau Yesung mnjemputmu?"

Jawaban tuan Kim membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, jemari tangannya menarik-narik ujung rok yang digunakannya namun menatap kesal pada Yesung yang kini tersenyum menghampiri mereka.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang."

Chu~

Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook pelan kemudian mencium keningnya.

"_Harabeoji_,,, aku pamit," pamit Yesung membuat tuan Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ aku ternodai," lirih Ryeowook masih didengar oleh Yesung yang kini telah berjalan keluar. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan setiap kali menghadapi kelakuan Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_? Nodanya sudah dihapus oleh Yesung_-ie_," ucap tuan Kim polos membuat Ryeowook menatapnya memelas.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian.

Kim Ryeowook, merupakan keturunan tunggal dari Kim-Shan corp. _appa_ dan _umma _nya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur enam tahun. Sejak itu ia tinggal bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya, namun tiga tahun lalu neneknya meninggal dunia karena penyakit dengan meninggalkan pesan agar segera menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Yesung.

Kim Yesung sendiri merupakan anak pertama dari direktur di Kim-Shan Corp milik kakek Ryeowook. Tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, tapi saat Ryeowook memasuki Junior high School Yesung meninggalkannya keluar negri. Sebulan lalu _namja_ tampan itu kembali dan rencana pertunangan dilanjutkan.

"Menyebalkan!" terdengar makian dari bibir tipis Ryeowook setelah ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

Brak

Tubuh ringannya sedikit memantul ketika ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur King Size. Tangan Ryeowook terulur mengambil bingkai photo ketika ia masih kecil. Terlihat _yeoja_ manis itu mencium pipi Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Photo itu diambil ketika Ryeowook libuaran ke pantai.

Prang

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook setelah melempar bingkai photo itu ke dinding kamarnya yang dilapisi dengan wallpaper Disney.

"_Umma_~~~" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena menangis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seorang yeoja kecil berdiri di depan sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Yeoja kecil itu memiliki rambut ikal yang dikuncir dua dengan pita warna ungu menjepit bagian poninya._

_"Hiks…" terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya._

_"Heyy kenapa kau menangis?" seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menegur yeoja itu membuatnya dengan segera menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya yang begitu mungil._

_"Nuguseyo?" tanya yeoja kecil itu masih sedikit terisak. Matanya memerah dan pipi chubby nya sedikit basah._

_Jari mungil namja yang kini berdiri di depannya itu perlahan terulur menghapus jejak air mata itu._

_"Kenapa menangis? Padahal kau begitu manis. Kau mau Strawberry? Aku baru saja memetiknya sebelum bertemu denganmu," namja kecil itu menyerahkan beberapa buah strawberry pada yeoja kecil dengan nama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk mengambil buah tersebut._

_"Untukku?"_

_"Tentu saja. Yesung, kau bisa panggil aku Yesung-oppa, dua hari lalu aku baru pindah dari Jepang ke Seoul. Aku baru tahu kalau Seoul menyimpan peri manis sepertimu…"_

_"Hng?" Ryeowook memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti, wajahnya begitu lucu setelah berhenti menangis._

_"Siapa namamu peri manis?"_

_"Ryeowook… umma memberiku nama Kim Ryeowook."_

_"Wook-ie?"_

_"Wook-ie?" yeoja manis itu menirukan ucapan Yesung._

_"Ne… oppa ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau mau kan menjadi peri kecil milik oppa? Hmmm" namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya terlihat sedikit berfikir. "Kau tahu ELF? Itu adalah peri yang cantik. Cantiknya itu abadi sama sepertimu," jelas Yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya._

_Yeoja kecil itu begitu polos, tidak mempedulikan ucapan namja itu namun ia sibuk memakan strawberry yang tadi diberikan Yesung._

_"Wook-ie? Oppa boleh tahu kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menatap Yesung seperti memohon sesuatu._

_"Aku ingin masuk kesana, temanku bilang disana ada banyak mainan. Tapi penjaganya bilang aku tidak boleh masuk kalau tidak bersama umma ataupun appa-ku. Mereka harusnya tahu umma dan appa selalu bersamamku… hiks…" _

_"Wook-ie?" Yesung begitu kaget ketika Ryeowook kembali menangis. Kali ini yeoja mungil itu kembali terisak. Sekalipun ia mencoba menghapus air matanya namun tetap saja cairan itu melesak begitu saja._

_Yesung menarik jemari Ryeowook dan melihat cairan bening itu masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Jemarinya kembali mencoba menghapus air mata Ryeowook._

_"Umma dan appa Wook-ie dimana?" tanya Yesung sedikit pelan._

_"Haelmoni bilang umma dan appa selalu di dekatku. Tapi harabeoji bilang umma dan appa ada di surga."_

_Degh_

_Yesung cukup mengerti maksud perkataan yeoja kecil itu. Umurnya sudah delapan tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Ryeowook pelan._

_"Wook-ie mau ikut oppa? Kemarin saat jalan dengan appa kami menemukan banyak mainan. Kau mau pergi dengan oppa ke sana?" tanya Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menghapus air mata Ryeowook kecil._

_"Jijja? Aku boleh masuk kan?"_

_"Tentu saja. kau bisa bermain dengan oppa di sana. Tapi berjanjilah Wook-ie tidak akan menangis lagi."_

_Tidak jauh dari keduanya, seorang yeoja paruh baya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Yeoja itu berdiri di depan gerbang TK Ryeowook. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, namun kini langkahnya kembali berjalan. Mengikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan bersama Yesung setelah selesai menangis._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tuhan memberikan banyak hal berarti dalam hidup ini._

_Strawberry musim semi terasa sedikit manis ketika aku memakannya dengan melihatmu. Wajahmu begitu manis, cantik seperti peri kecilku._

_Jeruk musim panas begitu menyegarkan seperti senyummu, aku ingin menikmatinya lebih dari ini._

Seorang _namja_ tampan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah taman tua yang begitu sepi. Sudah berapa tahun ini taman itu menjadi tanah kosong yang tidak dikunjungi siapapun kecuali oleh seorang _yeoja_. Mainan yang ada di taman itu juga sudah tidak terurus lagi, tumbuhan liar tumbuh begitu saja. Ini karena berdiri sebuah taman kota disebelahnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini?"

Krekk

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan sebelah Ryeowook. Walau sedikit berkarat namun benda besi itu masih bisa menampung berat badan Yesung.

Ryeowook tidak merespon kedatangan Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu lebih memilih tetap menunduk dan mengayunkan ayunannya pelan.

Puk puk

Ryeowook berdiri dan membersihkan rok yang dipakainya akibat debu yang menempel. Tanpa melihat Yesung, _yeoja_ manis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Grep

"Kau begitu marah pada _oppa_?"

Yesung berlari menyusul Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu pelan. Membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua bagian pipi tirus Ryeowook. Mata coklat terang itu melihatnya tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun.

"Hmphhhhh hhhh hmpphhh," Yesung menahan kepala Ryeowook dan mencium _yeoja_ itu. Jemari Ryeowook berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh darinya.

Tangan kiri Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk semakin merapat dan jemari kanannya masih menekan kepala Ryeowook.

"Hmpphhh lhepasshhhh…"

Yesung semakin dalam mencium bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menjilatnya lembut dan mengigit bibir bawah _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Hiks… lhepashhhh…" sekalipun Ryeowook menangis Yesung tidak akan melepaskan ciumannya. Memasukkan daging tak bertulang miliknya untuk mengabsen setiap bagian yang ada di dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"Hhh… hahhhhhh," Ryeowook memegangi lututnya dan menunduk berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan juga pelukannya. Muka dan matanya memerah, masih enggan melihat Yesung.

"Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya _oppa_ mengantarmu pulang," ucap Yesung pelan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Tanganya begitu hangat, namun sesuatu memaksa Ryeowook menahan isakannya. Padahal dia menangis tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sepuluh menit ditempuh Yesung untuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Padahal hanya sepuluh menit namun _yeoja_ itu tertidur di kursi penumpang mobil Yesung membuatnya harus menggendong Ryeowook dan mengantarnya ke kamar setelah seorang pelayan keluarga Kim membukakan pintu rumah.

Yesung menarik selimut Ryeowook dan menutupi tubuh mungil itu hingga leher kemudian mencium keningnya sebentar.

"Yesung_-ie_?"

"_Harabeoji_?" kaget Yesung ketika setelah ia mencium kening Ryeowook tuan besar Kim masuk dan menyapanya.

_Namja_ tampan itu menunduk memberi hormat pada _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Apa dia belum mau bicara denganmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu sulit," lirih Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang tertidur.

"Kau jangan putus asa seperti itu, mungkin akan sedikit sulit tapi kau harus berusaha keras. Mutiara di laut bisa rapuh karena tekanan air, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook."

"Aku mengerti _harabeoji_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

aku menepati janji pada kalian dengan publish malam ini.

akhh, aku harap kalian senang dengan publish-nya prolog ini. bisa berikan aku respon dengan sebuah review? ._.

kalau begitu sampai bertemu di selanjutnya semuanya, aku sungguh menyayangi kalian. mau cerita denganku? you can mention anitaMT0201

salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


	2. 1st Chapter 'Prince and fairy'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_1__st__ chapter 'Prince and fairy'_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**STAR STORY !**

_Tersenyumlah dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik untuk memulai hari ini My Sweet fairy._

_Awan musim semi begitu menarik, desiran angin dilaut terasa begitu lembut menyentuh kulit putih pucat itu._

Ryeowook mem-pout bibir mungilnya begitu lucu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu. Tidak sesekali juga _yeoja_ manis itu menggigit ujung sendok yang digunakannya saat ini. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang ada d bawah meja mengetuk lantai, sesekali kaki-kaki itu menimbulkan nada yang tidak beraturan membuat dua orang yang ada dimeja makan bersamanya saat ini memperhatikan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Ukhhh," gumam Ryeowook berusaha mengunyah daging yang dimakannya. Suara berisik Ryeowook membuat tuan besar Kim memandang kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa dagingnya keras?" tanya tuan Kim membuat Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Perlu _oppa_ yang mengunyahkannya untukmu agar daging itu menjadi sedikit lembut?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook saat _namja_ tampan yang kini sedang makan malam dirumahnya dan duduk didepannya ini bertanya. Kim JongWoon, atau sebut saja Yesung merupakan anak tunggal dari Direktur di perusahaan milik kakek Ryeowook. Namun itu beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum _appa_ Yesung mengembangkan perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri.

"_Harabeoji_?" panggil Ryeowook manja sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan masih memegang sendok dan garpu.

"Makanlah dulu baru bicara sayang," jawab tuan besar Kim kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya lagi. Mendengar jawaban dari sang kakek membuat Ryeowook mendelik pada _namja_ di depannya yang kini menahan tawa kecilnya karena tingkah lucu Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah selesai," Ryeowook mengelap sisah makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada dan membawa piring beserta gelas yang digunakannya menuju wastafel tidak jauh dari meja makan ketiganya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, _harabeoji_ tunggu di ruang keluarga?" ucap Kakek Ryeowook sembari meletakkan piring kotor miliknya meminta Ryeowook yang mencucinya.

Keluarga Kim memang keluarga yang berada, namun tuan besar Kim juga tidak ingin Ryeowook tumbuh dengan manja. Tidak sesekali Ryeowook diminta untuk membersihkan rumah. Seperti saat ini, dirumah besar itu hanya dihuni tuan besar Kim dengan Ryeowook beserta tuan Lee sebagai supir kemudian dua orang _yeoja_ untuk membersihkan rumah. Tapi sejak Yesung kembali ke Seoul, _namja_ tampan itu sering kali datang untuk makan malam. Yesung bekerja di perusahaan milik kakek Ryeowook dan tinggal sendirian di Seoul dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya yang masih tinggal di luar negri.

"Perlu _oppa_ membantumu?" tanya Yesung kini ikut meletakkan piring kotor bekasnya kemudian mengambil spon dari tangan Ryeowook. Jemari mungil Yesung menyikat piring kotor itu lalu memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung kini menatap kepergian Ryeowook. Setelah Yesung mengambil spon cuci piring dari tangan Ryeowook, _yeoja_ manis itu mencuci tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yesung tanpa bicara apapun. Langkahnya menyusul tuan besar Kim yang kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Hahhhh," Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Harabeoji_? Kenapa bukan tuan Lee yang menjemputku seperti biasanya?"

"Hmmm?" Tuan besar Kim melirik Ryeowook yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Jemari tua itu mengelus pelan suarai madu Ryeowook berusaha membuat wajah manis itu agar tidak menekuk lagi.

"Apa yang salah Wook_-ie_?"

"Jelas ini salah! Aku tidak suka_ 'dia'_ menjemputku lagi," ucap Ryeowook menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang begitu lucu membuat tuan besar Kim tertawa melihatnya.

"Anio… tidak ada yang salah Wook_-ie_. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak sayang, besok Yesung_-ie_ akan membawamu kesuatu tempat. Biacaralah padanya," pinta tuan besar Kim sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Kerut diwajahnya terlihat begitu jelas, Ryeowook menatap sang kakek dengan sedikit memohon. Matanya membulat begitu lucu.

"_Harabeoji_? Wook_-ie_?" panggilan Yesung yang kini melangkahkan kaki masu ke dalam ruang keluarga Kim membuat Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk sang kakek ketika Yesung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yesung_-ie_? Apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya tuan besar Kim membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu jangan lupa besok? Aku juga sudah mengatur jadwal kerjamu, jadi kau punya banyak waktu untuk Ryeowook."

Ryeowook memilih menatap pada acara TV dan mengganti Channel satu ke channel lainnya mencoba tidak mendengarkan obrolan kedua _namja_ didekatnya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti _harabeoji_. Kalau begitu sampai nanti sayang. Chup~~" Yesung sedikit merunduk dan mencium kening Ryeowook lalu menunduk memberi hormat pada tuan besar Kim sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"_Harabeoji_? Dia menciumku lagi~~~" rajuk Ryeowook membuat kakeknya menggelengkan kepalanya pada tingkah Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Masa depan itu seperti apa?_

_**Aku tidak tahu, tapi percayalah masa depan itu pasti menyenangkan. Tumbuh dewasa dengan begitu banyak cinta.**_

_Apa kalau dengan aku menjadi dewasa, aku bisa melihat masa depan?_

_**Tentu saja bisa. Jadilah dewasa dan lihatlah masa depanmu. Aku berharap aku ada di masa depanmu.**_

Ryeowook berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, ditangannya terdapat buku bacaan mengenai music. Sesekali matanya melirik sekeliling koridor dimana beberapa mahasiswa lainnya menatap setiap gerak yang dilakukannya.

_Yeoja_ itu merasa bosan bila beberapa orang itu menatapnya aneh.

_"Dasar menyebalkan,"_ batin Ryeowook kemudian sedikit berhenti di koridor membuat beberapa orang yang ingin lewat sedikit meminggir karena _yeoja_ manis itu berhenti ditengah-tengah koridor.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam Ryeowook saat melihat beberapa _yeoja_ berkumpul di pinggir lapangan membuatnya menyipitkan matanya untuk menambah titik fokus agar bisa melihat siapa yang ada ditengah-tengah kumpulan _yeoja_ itu.

"Hah? Ukhhh," Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Matanya kembali menunduk lalu melanjutkan perjalannnya. Ryeowook berjalan menaiki tangga atap gedung kampusnya, setidaknya di gedung universitas yang luas masih ada tempat yang menerimanya dengan baik, sekalipun tempat itu begitu sepi.

Apa yang dilihat Ryeowook? Tentu saja seorang Kim Jongwoon sedang bercerita dengan beberapa _yeoja_ yang beberapa hari ini semakin mengasingkan Ryeowook sejak _namja_ tampan itu menjemput Ryeowook setiap hari.

Pluk

Ryeowook menghempaskan buku yang dibawanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya menyender pada sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di atap sekolah. _Yeoja_ manis itu duduk di lantai dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Kini Ryeowook menopang dagunya dan menengadah menatap langit. Bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan senyuman ketika mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia.

"Kalau dengan menjadi dewasa itu menyedihkan, aku lebih memilih tidak menjadi dewasa," gumam Ryeowook yang kembali menghela nafasnya. Jemari mungilnya memainkan pena dengan motif jerapah lucu, sebuah hadiah kecil dari tuan Lee ketika Ryeowook lulus di Seoul university.

_"__All my love is for you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Dare yori mo ai no imi o chikara o shiteru kara"_

Ryeowook membaca buku music miliknya dan melantunkan lagu _All my love is for you_. Jam tangan digital di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 15.23.

Drrrttttt

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar dan menunjukkan nama Yesung dilayarnya. Dengan pelan Ryeowook memutuskan panggilan tersebut kemudian kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya. Beberapa kali ponsel Ryeowook bergetar karena panggilan Yesung, namun setiap kali itu juga ia memutuskan panggilan dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kau ada di sini?" panggilan seseorang membuat Ryeowook menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap _namja_ yang baru tadi menghubunginya. Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk di lantai, _namja_ tampan itu menarik dagu Ryeowook pelan agar _yeoja_ manis itu melihat kearahnya.

"Hmphhh," Yesung mencium Ryeowook pelan namun hanya sebentar karena Ryeowook mendorongnya membuat _namja_ tampan itu terjatuh di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara dengan _oppa_? Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan sampai kau marah Wook_-ie_? Bicaralah, _oppa_ mohon padamu," pinta Yesung yang kini mendekati Ryeowook.

"Beri _oppa_ alasan sayang? Kalau hanya karena _oppa_ meninggalkanmu ke luar negeri, bukankah _harabeoji_ sudah menjelaskan padamu? Sekarang _oppa_ sudah kembali, kenapa kau masih tidak mau bicara?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Yesung, _yeoja_ manis itu memilih berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Grep

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil Wook_-ie_. _Oppa_ sungguh merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukan _oppa_?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah memeluk Ryeowook erat. Namun _yeoja_ manis itu tak kunjung membalas pelukan Yesung. Membiarkan Yesung memeluknya sampai pemilik suara baritoe itu sendiri yang melepaskan pelukannya karena merasa percuma saja, Ryeowook tidak akan mau bicara dengannya **saat ini**.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tanah tempat kita berpijak menyimpan janji yang kita buat._

_Dengan langit sebagai saksinya._

_Aku tidak berharap karena aku begitu takut pada kekecewaan. Tapi aku punya tempat harapan._

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Jemari mungil Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menyamakan langkah mereka. Keduanya kini berjalan memasuki komplek pemakanan di dekat jalan Insadong, sejak memasuki gerbang pemakaman. Ryeowook memilih menundukkan dirinya, _yeoja_ manis itu tahu kemana mereka akan berhenti apalagi di tangan Yesung ada sebuket bunga Daisy dengan beberapa kodemori.

"_Haelmoni_? Apa kabar? Aku datang dengan Ryeowook_-ie_, apa _haelmoni_ senang? Yesung_-ie_ sudah kembali," gumam Yesung pelan setelah berhenti di depan sebuah makam dan melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu kini berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunga di atas makam. Menangkupkan tangannya dan sedikit berbisik pelan.

"Kau tidak mau berdo'a untuk _haelmoni_-mu sendiri?" tanya Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah tampannya dihiasi dengan senyum yang menawan. Melihat itu Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Yesung, melakukan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Degh

"Mwo?" Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar Ryeowook bertanya padanya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang karena akhirnya _yeoja_ manis itu bicara dengannya, namun merasakan sedih disaat yang bersamaan ketika nada suara itu begitu dingin. Ditambah lagi Ryeowook seolah bertanya dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"I-itu, _Harabeoji_ bilang kau sudah lama tidak ke sini. _Oppa_ pikir kau akan senang kalau mengunjungi makam _haelmoni_," jelas Yesung masih mempertahankan senyum di wajah tampannya. Sepasang obsidian miliknya kini terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menatap Ryeowook yang berada disebelahnya.

Sejak percakapan singkat itu Yesung sedikit ragu untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Ryeowook begit aneh dan tidak seperti Ryeowook beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu penyebab kenapa _yeoja_ manis itu berubah menjadi _yeoja_ dingin seperti ini. Yang Yesung dan tuan besar Kim ketahui tentang Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang _yeoja_ manis yang selalu tersenyum setiap harinya, melewati hari-hari dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

"Kau mau ice cream? _Oppa_ akan membelikannya untukmu," ucap Yesung ketika kini keduanya sudah meninggalkan komplek pemakaman dan berada tidak jauh dari sebuah taman. 'Taman cahaya,' satu tempat yang membuat Ryeowook akan begitu senang mengunjunginya. Dulu, ketika Yesung membawa Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya ke taman itu, bunga sakura bermekaran, musim semi yang begitu menyenangkan dengan hangat matahari musim semi dan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut. Senyum Ryeowook terukir begitu bahagia, tapi itu sudah lewat beberapa tahun lamanya.

Yesung turun dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk menuju seorang pedagang Ice cream yang ada di sebrang. Tepatnya sebuah taman yang di bangun beberapa tahun belakangan, dimana posisi taman itu seperti menghapus keberadaan 'Taman Cahaya', tempat yang paling di sukai Ryeowook.

≠**Ý≠**

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung kini sudah memegang satu cup ice cream di tangannya. Langkah kakinya sedikit lebih cepat ketika melihat _yeoja_ yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang dari dalam mobilnya ternyata berada di dalam taman dan duduk di ayunan favourite-nya.

"Kau membuat _oppa_ cemas, makanlah."

Yesung menyerahkan cup ice cream membuat Ryeowook menerimanya. Setelah cup ice cream tersebut berpindah tangan, Yesung memilih berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook menuju sebuah petakan di balik semak-semak.

"Ternyata masih tumbuh dengan begitu baik," ucap Yesung masih dapat di dengar Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu melirik pada _namja_ tampan yang kini memegang beberapa tangkai bunga daisy.

"Tunas baru setiap harinya," gumam Yesung kini sibuk melilit akar yang didapatnya agar melingkar dan _namja_ tampan itu menyelipkan beberapa bunga daisy putih disekitarnya.

Srek

"Kau begitu cantik peri manisku," ucap Yesung setelah memakaikan flower princess buatanya sendiri pada kepala mungil Ryeowook. Sontak _yeoja_ manis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya yang memakan ice cream dan menatap Yesung dengan wajah polos. _Namja_ tampan itu masih setia dengan senyumnya walau sejak pertanyaan Ryeowook di makam tadi ia sedikit ragu.

"_Go-gomawo_," bisik Ryeowook pelan sembari menundukkan kepala. Namun suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga tidak di dengar Yesung.

Yesung duduk di ayunan sebelah Ryeowook. Mengayunkannya pelan kemudian berhenti, jemarinya mengelus surai madu Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu lagi-lagi menghentikan aktifitasnya yang memakan ice cream.

"_Oppa_ boleh mendengar suaramu?" tanya Yesung benar-benar berharap tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merespon _namja_ tampan itu membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kalau _haelmoni_ masih ada, _oppa_ yakin _haelmoni_ akan memukulku karena membuatmu seperti ini."

Yesung menengadah ke langit membuat Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah tampan itu.

_"Kalau saja kau tidak kembali."_ batin Ryeowook balik menundukkan kepalanya.

_Kalau saja kau tidak kembali?_

_**Memang kenapa kalau Yesung kembali? Bukankah dia kembali untukmu?**_

_Seperti ada jarum kecil yang menusuk jantungku dan menghentikan peredaran darahku. Aku merasa seperti pohon sakura yang sudah tua dan akan busuk oleh waktu._

≠**Ý≠**

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, _oppa_ hampir lupa membawanya," tiba-tiba saja Yesung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu sedikit terkejut dan menatap kepergian Yesung yang kembali ke mobilnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian _namja_ tampan itu kembali membawa sebuah tunas pohon yang tingginya mencapai 25cm. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung yang kini berjongkok di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang sudah tua, _namja_ tampan pemilik obsidian bening itu sibuk menggali tanah dengan sekop kecil untuk menanam tunas baru itu. Melihat Yesung yang sibuk sendirian membuat Ryeowook ikut duduk disebelahnya memperhatikan Yesung menanam tunas pohon baru tersebut.

Puk puk

Yesung menepuk cukup kuat tanah tersebut untuk memadatkannya agar tunas tersebut tidak roboh. Disaat Yesung masih sibuk sendirian membuat Ryeowook berlari ke bagian sisi kiri taman yang terdapat keran air. Menggunakan cup ice cream, _yeoja_ manis itu menampung air dan kembali ke tempat Yesung. Menyiram tunas baru tersebut membuat Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Tumbuhlah besar seperti pohon sakura disebelahmu kemudian buat salju di musim panas," gumam Ryeowook pelan membuat Yesung begitu kagum pada _yeoja_ manis itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kim Ryeowook!"

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika beberapa _yeoja_ berjalan mendekatinya. Saat ini _yeoja_ manis itu baru saja sampai di kampusnya.

Beberapa _yeoja_ itu memperhatikan penampilan Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada memperlihatkan sikap arogannya.

"Berapa kau membayar Yesung-_oppa_?"

"Aku tidak membayarnya," ucap Ryeowook begitu acuh. Sepertinya _yeoja_ manis itu sudah biasa mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Katakan saja Kim Ryeowook_-ssi._ Aku tahu kau membayarnya untuk festival minggu depan kan? Setidaknya kau punya dua minggu untuk meyakinkan kami kalau kau tidak akan merebut _namja_chigu kami," ucap _yeoja_ itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit menampilkan smirk pada wajah malaikatnya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahu kalian."

"Wook_-ie_?" panggilan seseorang membuat Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Yesung kini berjalan mengahmpirinya. Beberapa _yeoja_ yang baru saja menghalangi jalan Ryeowook memandang kagum pada sosok pangeran di depannya kini. Wajah tampan dengan setelan kaos putih dan jazz hitam begitu senada dengan celana jeans yang dipakai Yesung.

"Kau meninggalkan buku milikmu. Nanti siang _oppa_ akan menjemputmu. _Harabeoji_ meminta kita makan siang dengannya."

Chup~

Yesung mencium keninga Ryeowook pelan setelah _yeoja_ manis itu mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Yesung.

"Hy.. Kalian lagi?" sapa Yesung pada beberapa _yeoja_ yang kini memandangnya senang.

"_Oppa_? Kenapa harus Ryeowook_-ie_ sendiri? Kau tidak mau makan siang dengan kami?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ mengabaikan keberadaan Ryeowook yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Heh? Kapan-kapan saja kita makan siang bersama. _Oppa_ harus pergi, dah~~" Yesung berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tidak lama setelah itu Ryeowook memilih meninggalkan kumpulan _yeoja_ yang sering kali membuatnya kesal selama di kampus.

"Akhh~~~ Yesung-_oppa_ begitu tampan. Dia sempurna~~~" puji _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu masih memperhatikan kepergian Yesung walau tubuh tegap _namja_ itu sudah berada di balik koridor.

"Kalau saja aku punya uang seperti Kim Ryeowook! Aku pasti sudah mengambil alih Yesung-_oppa_," gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang di amini oleh temannya yang lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook punya sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui oleh tuan besar Kim apalagi Yesung. Faktanya _yeoja_ dengan wajah cerianya itu mengasingkan diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi ada alasan untuk itu, suatu saat kalian akan mengetahuinya, dan penyebabnya tentu saja adalah Yesung. Satu alasan itulah yang membuat Ryeowook tidak mau bicara dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook melirik flower princess yang kemarin dibuatkan Yesung untuknya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit tersenyum senang ketika memandang benda melingkar itu berada di dalam tasnya. Bunga daisy di sekeliling akar tersebut sudah layu karena sudah lewat satu hari tidak mendapatkan air.

_"Sayang bunganya harus layu," _keluh Ryeowook lalu mengeluarkan flower princess tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di koridor kampusnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Memiliki wajah cantik membuat banyak wanita iri padamu, bukan wajah cantikmu melainkan karena banyak laki-laki menyukaimu dan mengabaikan mereka._

"Ryeowook_-ie_? Aku menyukaimu, kau mau berdansa denganku saat festival nanti?"

"Hng?" Ryeowook menutup buku bacaannya dan membiarkan angin menghembus tubuh mungilnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu sedikit terkejut ketika ia begitu santainya membaca buku di bawah pohon sakura kampusnya tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ tampan menyatakan suka padanya dengan sebuket bunga.

"Untukku?" tanya Ryeowook mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan tersenyum pada _namja_ tampan itu. "Tapi maaf aku tidak mengenalmu," ujar Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum kaku. Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook _namja_ tampan itu membalas senyumnya dengan masih berdiri di depan Ryeowook.

"Tidak masalah. Jung Kyuhyun _imnida_, aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang sering membaca di bawah pohon sakura ini setiap siang hari saat kau tidak memiliki jam kuliah," jelas _namja_ berambut ikal tersebut.

"Jijja? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu."

_Namja_ berambut ikal tersebut menghela nafas kecewanya namun ia kembali tersenyum dan memilih duduk di sebelah Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menggeser tempat duduknya "Hmmm… tidak masalah. Wook_-ie_ sepertinya menyukai _namja_ yang beberapa hari ini sering menjemputmu kan?" tanya _namja_ itu kini mengeluarkan PSP mungilnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah _namja_ yang sepertinya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Yesung kan? Dia tampan dan juga begitu ramah. Hmmm intinya aku di tolak ya?" tanya _namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut pada Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ryeowook menyadari warna pucat padah kulit _namja_ bernama Jung Kyuhyun tersebut.

"_Anio,_ kulitku sejak lahir memang sudah seperti ini. Apa kau mempertimbagkan pernyataanku?" kembali _namja_ itu bertanya membuat Ryeowook sedikti bingung.

_"Mianhae…_ aku tidak menyukaimu."

Ryeowook itu jujur dan juga polos walau terkadang dia juga pemarah dan juga pendiam disaat yang berbeda. Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, _namja_ tampan itu menghidupkan PSP-nya dan memainkannya. Beberapa saat ia fokus pada permainannya membuat Ryeowook kembali bingung pada sikap _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh menghinggapi perasaannya.

"**You lose**!" sebuah suara dari PSP milik Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ tampan itu berhenti bermain kemudian memasukkan kembali benda mungil itu.

"Akhh Wook_-ie_, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu siangmu," ucap Kyuhyun kini berdiri.

"Hmm Kyu?" panggilan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ tampan itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau… kau mau menjadi temanku?" ucap Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengucapkan itu? Begitu lama sampai ia sendiri merasa aneh ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kita teman," ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun membuat Ryeowook kini tersenyum begitu manis. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ketika Kyuhyun kini sudah berjalan cukup jauh namun sebuah senyum tidak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Ryeowook kembali membaca bukunya, siang ini sebenarnya _yeoja_ manis itu menunggu kedatangan Yesung yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tidak biasanya _namja_ tampan itu terlambat menjemput Ryeowook.

Duk

Kembali Ryeowook dikejutkan karena sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatan membacanya. Ryeowook memandang sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Melihat Yesung sudah datang, Ryeowook memilih berdiri dan segera ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju mobil Yesung. Namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan membuat Ryeowook kini menatap Yesung.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum pada _oppa_?"

Degh

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. Wajah Yesung di depannya kini seperti orang yang begitu lelah dan butuh sesuatu yang menarik. Dan bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah sesuatu yang begitu menarik.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook kembali bicara dengan Yesung.

Grep

Bugh

"Aww…" Ryeowook sedikit mengaduh kesakitan ketika Yesung menariknya paksa membuat tubuh mungil itu duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Tangan kanan Yesung megang pinggang Ryeowook dan Tangan kirinya kini membelai bibir tipis Ryeowook diikuti gelengan pelan kepala Yesung.

"_Haelmoni_ pernah bilang kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dan anak baik itu dilarang bicara kasar pada orang yang lebih tua darinya." ucap Yesung begitu lembut. Bersyukurlah mereka saat ini tempat keduanya tidak dilewati siapapun membuat Yesung sedikit leluasa.

"_Oppa_ melihat seorang _namja_ tadi. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau peri kecil ini milikku?" tanya Yesung penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Bisa lepaskan aku?" pinta Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung melainkan meminta dilepaskan.

"Hahhhh," Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian membiarkan Ryeowook berdiri. "Lebih baik daripada kau diam seperti seminggu belakang ini. Apa sekarang _oppa_ bisa mendapatkan alasan kenapa kau bersikap dingin hanya pada _oppa_?" tanya Yesung ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, berjanjilah kau akan ada di dekatku!_

"Wook_-ie_? _Harabeoji_ bilang besok kau harus menginap di tempat _oppa_. _Harabeoji_ dan tuan Lee akan ke luar kota."

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung begitu tajam saat _namja_ tampan itu kini masih setia menampilkan senyum tampan miliknya "Ukhhh," kesal Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yesung sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati respon penolakan dari Ryeowook.

Pluk

"Hng? Aigoo…"

Perjalanan yang cukup lama membuat Ryeowook tertidur dan menjatuhkan kepanya di pundak Yesung. Sentuhan itu menyadarkan Yesung kalau _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya itu kini sudah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Yesung melepaskan jass hitamnya setelah berhenti di pinggir jalan dan memasangkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Padahal dulu kau suka sekali kalau _oppa_ memelukmu. Kenapa sekarang kau bahkan bersikap begitu dingin?" lirih Yesung merapikan poni Ryeowook dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu tetap bersandar di pundaknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sayang? Apakah aku berhasil membesarkan Ryeowook? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku melakukannya dengan baik atau tidak. Aku sudah meminta Yesung_-ie_ untuk kembali dan menjaganya tapi kenapa Ryeowook_-ie_ menolak kehadirannya?" tuan besar Kim mengelus pelan frame photo istrinya dan mencium photo tersebut.

"Kau dan anak kita meninggalkan kami berdua dengan begitu cepat, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menjaga Ryeowook lebih baik lagi. aku berharap Ryeowook_-ie_ akan bahagia, tidak ada sesuatu seperti empat belas tahun lalu lagi dan juga tidak ada _namja_ itu lagi dalam kehidupan kami."

"Tuan besar?" panggilan dari tuan Lee membuat tuan Kim mempersilahkan _namja_ tua itu masuk.

"Yesung_-ie_ sudah datang dengan membawa Ryeowook_-ie_, tapi Wook_-ie_ tertidur. Apa perlu membangunkannya untuk makan siang?" tanya tuan Lee meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak perlu, suruh Yesung_-ie_ mengantar Ryeowook pulang ke rumah saja. siapkan barang-barangnya, kita juga harus bersiap berangkat untuk mengurusi pendanaan cabang baru," perintah tuan Kim membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu kini keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_ada keluarga kecil yang hidup begitu bahagia_.

.

**Jung, Kim dan Little Jung.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo semuanya…

Aku kembali, tapi tidakkah ini begitu cepat? ._.

Hmmm tapi aku berterima kasih pada readers yang suka membaca fanfic buatanku. Aku harap kalian tidak bosan dengan semua ini.

Aku lelah~~~ aku ingin istirahat sejenak, tapi aku ingin kalian bahagia ketika membaca fanfic yang ku publish. Apa yang harus aku lakukan beberapa hari ini? Beberapa hari ini akan begitu sibuk dengan tugas organisasi, padahal aku ingin selalu bersama kalian, ini membuatku ragu dan ketika sadar aku menjadi bosan kemudian tidak melakukan apapun. -_-

Untukku yang membaca fanfic-ku adalah seorang teman. Bolehkah aku menyebut kalian teman? ._. aku harap kalian tidak keberatan ^^.

Sampai bertemu lagi semuanya, aku menyayangi kalian.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	3. 2nd chapter 'Faith and Past'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_2__nd__ chapter 'Faith and Past'_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**STAR STORY !**

* * *

_Secara umum, banyak orang menyesali perbuatannya. _

_Coffee yang sedikit pahit, aromanya begitu wangi dan menenangkan pikiran dengan low acid._

"Yun, apa kau tahu di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ cantik kini mendekati _namja_ bermata musang yang begitu tampan. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang besar di lingkungan kasih sayang, menyimpan sebuah rahasia dari harta kecil mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Boo," jawab Yunho, _namja_ yang tadi di tanya oleh Kim Jaejoong, atau akhh bukankah marganya berganti menjadi Jung Jaejoong sejak menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Dan memiliki seorang _aegya_ yang begitu tampan bernama Jung Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho dan mengambil remote TV dari tangan Yunho "Sudah lama kalian tidak pergi berdua, kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Yun. Kyu pasti ingin punya waktu denganmu juga," gumam Jaejoong membuat _namja_ bermata musang tersebut melirik pada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah seminggu lalu kami baru selesai bertanding bermain _game_? Dan aku kalah darinya Jae."

"Seminggu lalu? Itu artinya sudah berapa hari Yun?"

"_Umma_~~~ _Appa_~~~" panggilan dari seorang _namja_ tampan berambut ikal dan kulit putih pucatnya membuat keduanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Berdiri Jung Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran melengkung pada bibir tipisnya.

"Kau dari mana Kyu?" tanya Yunho menyadari Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual, tidak mungkin _namja_ tampan itu baru pulang dari kampusnya.

"Aku dari game centre _appa_," ucap Kyuhyun kini memilih duduk di antara keduanya.

Jaejoong mengelus pelan surai gelap Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya "Aku punya sesuatu untuk _umma_," ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dan juga kalung.

"Kalung ini untuk _umma_ tapi gelang ini untuk seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun memasangkan kalung sepanjang 30cm tersebut pada leher Jaejoong.

"Seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan.

"_Ne_ _umma_, _appa_. Ryeowook_-ie_, apa menurut _umma_ dia akan menyukainya?"

"Ryeowook_-ie_?" tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Pasalnya mereka berdua tidak mengenal siapa itu Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Degh

_"Kim Ryeowook?"_ Yunho terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar nama dengan marga Kim tersebut. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, namun marga di depannya sedikit asing untuk nama itu.

"_Yeoja_ yang kusukai, tapi dia sudah menolakku."

"Kau di tolak _yeoja_ dan kau masih berniat memberinya gelang ini?" tanya Jaejoong mengambil gelang perak dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan gelang mungil tersebut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Sekarang kami teman _umma_, tapi siapa tahu suatu hari nanti bisa lebih dari teman," jujur Kyuhyun menampilkan cengirannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sedikit meminum minuman bersoda yang terasa hampa tidak mengurangi rasa hausmu. Kau butuh minuman isotonic untuk itu._

_Keringatmu menandakan banyak hal. Kau lelah? Panas? Sakit? Atau kau sedang gugup?_

_Ketika ada perubahan, maka bersiaplah pada pengorbanan. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum kau ketahui._

Ryeowook menopang wajahnya malas menatap perbincangan antara Yesung dan Tuan besar Kim. Kedua _namja_ itu tengah membicarakan mengenai perusahaan mereka. Bagaimana produksi, bagaimana menaikkan brand mereka. Tidak sadarkah mereka Ryeowook sudah mulai lelah.

_"Ohh ayolah harabeoji~~~ aku lelah mendengar percakapan kalian ini."_ batin Ryeowook yang duduk di depan keduanya dengan di halangi oleh sebuah meja.

Menghembuskan poninya kemudian merapikannya lagi. tingkah lucu Ryeowook yang sempat diperhatikan Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu melihatnya sedikit tidak mengerti namun sedetik kemudian Yesung berdiri membuat Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitas kecilnya dan balik memperhatikan Yesung, berharap _namja_ tampan itu segera pergi dari rumahnya dan ia bisa tidur sore hari ini.

"_Harabeoji_… aku izin mengajak Ryeowook_-ie_ ke taman bermain." ucap Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat jemari mungil Yesung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Akhh itu lebih baik daripada berada di sini, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Persetujuan yang diberikan tuan besar Kim membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya lucu, sepasang mata coklatnya membulat lucu dengan bibir yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku ti…"

"Kajja kita pergi…"

"OMO!" teriak Ryeowook sedikit menolak namun tubuh mungilnya sudah di tarik oleh Yesung menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

≠**Ý≠**

Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, matanya mengikuti arah pandang pada beberapa _yeoja_ yang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa bersama tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya mencicipi ice cream vanilla di pinggir café.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu menatap lurus pada kumpulan _yeoja_ yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya kemudian menghela nafas membuat Yesung menyadari apa yang dilihat Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisah ice cream di sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"Ekh?" wajah mungilnya sedikit memundur saat akan mendapat sentuhan Yesung.

"_Oppa_ hanya ingin mengelap sisah ice cream-nya. Apa yang kau lihat dari kumpulan _yeoja_ itu hmm?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut. Suara dan pandangannya begitu lembut seperi ice cream yang meleleh ketika lumer di dalam mulut.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menidurkan kepala mungilnya di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan cup ice cream miliknya. Matanya terpejam dan terlihat sedikit lelah.

Yesung menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Ryeowook kembali tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Wook_-ie_? _Oppa_ boleh bertanya padamu? Seseorang mengajak _oppa_ untuk hadir di festival jurusanmu,,, apa pendapatmu?" tanya Yesung membangunkan kembali Ryeowook. Mata _yeoja_ manis itu sedikit tertutup, sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk karena merasa bosan.

"Apa itu penting untukku?"

"_Oppa_ akan datang kalau kau datang," ujar Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"…"

"Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung menggenggam pelan jemari Ryeowook ketika _yeoja_ manis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Ryeowook memilih berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil Yesung yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Chup~~ jaga dirimu baik-baik, besok _oppa_ akan menjemputmu," Yesung mencium pelan bibir Ryeowook ketika keduanya sampai di depan pintu rumah kelurga Kim. Hanya menempelkannya pelan karena Yesung tahu Ryeowook pasti akan mendorongnya kalau ia melumat bibir tipis itu.

"Wook_-ie_?"

"_Harabeoji_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan berjalan mendekati tuan besar Kim saat sapaan pelan dari sang kakek diterimanya ketika mentup pintu utama rumah itu.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau bersedih?"

"_Mwo? Anio_~~~ aku tidak bersedih, apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Ryeowook mengubah ekspresinya dalam beberapa detik. Pandangan Ryeowook tertuju pada sebuah figura photo seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang begitu cantik dengan seorang bayi yang di gendong _yeoja_ cantik tersebut.

"_Umma_ apa kabar?" lirih Ryeowook membuat tuan besar Kim menyadari arah pandang _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Kau merindukan _umma_-mu? Dia pasti baik-baik saja. bersikap baiklah pada Yesung_-ie_, besok kau akan tinggal dengannya. Nyonga Song akan libur dan tuan Lee akan menemani _harabeoji_ ke luar kota. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya tuan besar Kim membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Harabeoji_ begitu percaya padanya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu, dan tuan besar Kim hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum.

_**Teman? Itu mustahil untuk orang sepertiku.**_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menopang kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh, tapi kedua kelopak matanya begitu semangat untuk tertutup. Sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan akan tinggal dengan Yesung membuatnya harus berkorban agar tidak tertidur di dalam kelas.

Setelah dosen pengampu keluar dari kelasnya, Ryeowook memilih menghabiskan waktu siangnya di atas gedung kuliahnya. Dengan memeluk buku yang cukup tebal dan bersandar di kursi mebuatnya dengan cepat menutup mata. Hanya ada satu mata kuliah, namun Ryeowook harus menunggu Yesung menjemputnya dan keduanya harus segera menuju apartemen Yesung karena rumah Ryeowook sudah tidak memiliki penghuni untuk dua hari ini.

_"Dasar penipu! Kau itu pembohong Kim Ryeowook!"_

"Hhhh_… a-anio… hiks… anio_." wajah manisnya terlihat sedih. Kelopak matanya tertutup sedikit paksa, mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat dan keringat keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

_"Kenapa kau mengambilnya Wook-ie? Kau melanggar janjimu padaku! Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sepertimu!"_

"_Wa-wae_?" kali ini gumaman kecil namun tidak diikuti isakan.

Yesung yang sejak beberapa saat lalu memperhatikan Ryeowook yang mengigau menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook yang sudah basah dari wajah mungilnya. Jemari Ryeowook memeluk buku bacaannya cukup erat, keringat tidak berhenti keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelapkannya pelan pada wajah Ryeowook hingga leher.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau mimpi apa sayang? Sebegitu burukkah sampai harus menangis?" bisik Yesung segera mengelus pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook. Gerakan pelan Yesung membuat Ryeowook berhenti mengigau. _Yeoja_ manis itu kembali tidur walau sedikit tidak nyaman. Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ryeowook, menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membiarkan jemari lentik _yeoja_ itu memeluk lengannya menggantikan buku bacaannya.

"_Oppa_ ada di sini, tenanglah."

Bisik Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook lembut. Dengkuran halus bisa di dengar Yesung dengan sedikit teratur dari bibir Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Bugh

"Peri manis? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm?" Ryeowook mengucek kedua matanya mencoba berinteraksi dengan cahaya yang memaksa menyentuh kedua retina matanya. Bibirnya bergumam pelan saat Yesung melompat di sebelahnya. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari perasaan tadi siang ia tidur di atap sekolah, tapi sekang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Heyy? Cepat bersiap sayang, kita makan malam di luar _ne_?" pinta Yesung menarik selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ itu masih mempertahankan selimut tebal tersebut.

Ryeowook menarik selimutnya dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjang sembari memejamkan kembali matanya. Sepertinya ia belum mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung menggoyangkan pelan tubuh mungil yang dilapisi selimut miliknya itu.

Saat ini Ryeowook berada di aparment milik Yesung, karena sudah sore membuat Yesung terpaksa menggendong Ryeowook turun dari atap dengan menggunakan tangga dan segera membawanya pulang ke apartement tanpa berniat membangunkan peri kecilnya itu.

"Wook_-ie?"_ panggil Yesung sekali lagi berharap Ryeowook segera bangun dan menemani dirinya untuk makan.

Sudah lima belas menit Yesung membangunkan Ryeowook, namun _yeoja_ manis itu tak kunjung keluar dari dalam selimutnya.

"Kruyukk~~" Yesung mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah berbunyi. Sejak siang _namja_ tampan pemilik obsidian kembar itu belum makan membuatnya sekarang begitu lapar.

"Sayang~~~" panggil Yesung membuka pelan selimut Ryeowook. Yesung melengkungkan smirk-nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ryeowook. Jemarinya masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, menarik _yeoja_ mungil itu untuk semakin mendekat dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun ya sudah. _Oppa_ tidur di sebelahmu ne?"

"Hngg?" Ryeowook yang merasa tidak terlalu nyaman berusaha mendorong tubuh maskulin itu sedikit menjauh karena menghalanginya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Yesung semakin erat memeluk Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu kepanasan karena sulit mendapatkan udara.

"Aghhhh!" teriak Ryeowook memaksa mendorong tubuh Yesung. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah bersiap lalu kita makan malam di luar," perintah Yesung tidak lupa menampilkan senyumnya yang begitu menawan. Ryeowook berdecih melihat tatapan Yesung yang menurutnya begitu menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak mau makan di luar!" ucap Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Yeoja_ manis itu juga memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapn Yesung.

"Lalu kita makan apa? _Oppa_ hanya punya ramen," ujar Yesung menghela nafasnya.

Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang kini menunduk menatap ke arah perutnya yang trus minta diisi.

"Hahhhh," _yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan "Aku akan masak ramen untukmu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit pelan namun bisa di dengar Yesung.

"_Mwo? Jijjayo? Aigoo~~~ _kalau begitu _oppa_ tunggu kau di dapur ne. Chup~~~" Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook cukup kuat membuat pemiliknya sedikit terdorong sebelum ia meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu sendiran di kamarnya.

Bugh

Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang namun matanya melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan, kamar itu terasa kosong. Tidak ada yang menarik di bagian kamar itu.

"Aku lelah~~~ mau tidur lagi~~~" lirih Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sebentar namun ketukan pintu yang dibuat Yesung membangunkannya secara paksa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Katakan sesuatu tentangku apabila kau tidak menyukaiku._

_Aku…_

_Aku hanya ingin melihat peri kecilku yang begitu manis._

_Tertawa begitu bahagia bahkan matanya sedikit terpejam karena ia begitu semangat menertawakan banyak hal lucu._

"Bisakah kau duduk dan diam saja?" kesal Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya saat Yesung sejak beberapa saat lalu selalu saja mengganggunya. Padahal hanya memasak ramen membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, hal ini karena _namja_ tampan itu melakukan sesuatu di mulai dengan menumpahkan bumbu ramen, memasukkan air terlalu banyak dan hal lainnya mmebuat stok ramennya tinggal satu lagi.

"Ini ramen terakhir! Aku tidak mau makan di luar!" ucap Ryeowook mulai kesal pada Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu kini memilih duduk diam saja memperhatikan Ryeowook memasak. Menopang dagunya namun matanya melirik setiap gerakan yang dibuat _yeoja_ mungil itu. Terlihat begitu lucu di mata Yesung.

Yesung tidak memiliki stok makanan membuatnya hanya menyimpan ramen saja di dalam lemarinya, namun sebenarnya makanan itu tidak pernah dimasaknya, untuk makan malam Yesung lebih suka makan malam di rumah keluarga Kim sedangkan sarapan dan juga makan siang dilakukannya di luar ketika menjemput Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_? Kenapa kau begitu kasar pada _oppa_?" lirih Yesung mengetukkan pelan sendok di tangannya. Mendengar suara pelan Yesung, _yeoja_ mungil itu berbalik sebentar untuk memastikan Yesung masih duduk di tempatnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali pada aktifitasnya.

"Makanlah!" perintah Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen di depan Yesung, sontak saja _namja_ tampan itu mengambil sumpit karena di tangannya sudah memegang sendok. Ryeowook duduk di depan Yesung setelah melepaskan apron yang dipakainya.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu hanya diam saja memperhatikan Yesung yang memakan masakannya, setidaknya Ryeowook menjadi anak baik hari ini.

"Kau menghabiskannya?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya ketika Yesung menyeruput kuah ramen tersebut. Matanya membulat lucu dan tangannya menpuk meja cukup kuat membuat Yesung sedikit kaget.

"_Wa-waeyo_?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Akhhh bodohnya aku memberikan makanan itu padamu semua!" kesal Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Mendengar itu Yesung segera mengerti. "Mwo?" _namja_ tampan itu melirik mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong dan menatap kepergian Ryeowook yang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan yang langsung bersatu dengan dapurnya. Sepertinya Ryeowook juga lapar, namun Yesung menghabiskan makanannya tanpa memikirkan _yeoja_ mungil itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sama-sama coffee tapi aku lebih suka white coffee daripada black coffee._

_Wanginya menusuk penciuman hidungku and low acid._

_Manis sepertimu. Aku percaya di masa lalu kita adalah sepasang angsa pengelana yang menikmati indahnya langit setiap hari, pulau yang kita hinggapi menyimpan banyak harapan._

_Peri kecilku yang manis. Tersenyumlah kembali._

__The Promised Land__

_Yongie_

"Wook_-ie_? _Oppa_ akan menjemputmu sedikit sore karena ada meeting dari siang sampai sore. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Yesung masih sedikit merasa bersalah mengingat kejadian malam tadi Ryeowook langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya membuat Yesung tidur di ruang tamu bahkan tanpa selimut, hanya memeluk bantal sofa saja.

Ryeowook mendelik menatap Yesung, _yeoja_ manis itu merapikan rambutnya kemudian berjalan keluar _apartement_. Segera saja Yesung menyusulnya.

"Kau cantik hari ini," bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook namun tidak ada respon dari _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Yesung_-ie_? Kau membawa _yeoja_chigu?" panggilan seorang wanita paruh baya saat melewati koridor apartement. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk ikut tunduk hormat pada wanita tua itu.

"_Ne _Ahj_umma_… Kim Ryeowook, dia tunanganku."

Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum saat wanita tua itu tersenyum senang mendengar Yesung memperkenalkannya.

"Wahhh dia benar-benar cantik," kagum ahj_umma_ itu membuat Yesung menunduk sekali lagi sebelum pamit untuk pergi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_? Kau berniat datang ke festival jurusan kami kan?" tanya beberapa _yeoja_ saat Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke kampusnya. Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan sedikit menjauh berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Yesung yang masih membalas sapaan dari teman satu ruangannya itu.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik seperti tahun kemarin saja," bisik Ryeowook pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu menuju ruang kelasnya.

Mendengarkan dosen bicara di kelas itu memang sedikit membosankan ketika kita tidak menyukai orang yang menyampaikannya ataupun pelajarannya. Tapi belajarlah menyukai apa yang ada di depanmu saat ini, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya ketika dosen pengampu mata kuliahnya keluar, pemberitahuan dari pembantu dosen selanjutnya kalau mata kuliah selanjutnya tidak masuk membuat beberapa orang bersorak senang.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan empat jam di kampusnya. Karena merasa bosan Ryeowook mengirim pesan singkat pada _harabeoji-_nya.

_"_Yesung_-ie akan menjemputmu," _balasan singkatpun di dapat Ryeowook.

_"Kenapa harus namja itu lagi yang menjemputku? Kampus akan begitu ramai tiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini," _batin Ryeowook memilih melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju taman yang biasa di kunjunginya. Berjalan kaki cukup jauh akan membuatnya sampai pada taman itu.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook harus melewati tempat penitipan anak yang sudah jauh lebih berkembang dari pertama ia melihatnya. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu berdiri sebuah TK, dimana dulu Kim _haelmoni_ akan menjemputnya tiap hari. Dan di sanalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung dulu.

Kriet

Rantai ayunan itu sedikit berdecit saat Ryeowook mengayunkan tubuhnya.

_I'm a lazy girl_

_yeah, yeah I'm a lazy girl_

_I'm a lazy girl_

_hwah-jang ttawiin haji anh-jyo_

_ppeodchin meorido sanggwahneop-seoyo_

_babman meokko tibil bwahyo_

_amugeot-do hagi shirheoyo_

Suaranya begitu merdu melantunkan lagu yang begitu imut itu. Tidak sekali dua kali Ryeowoook berpose imut. Menggerakkan tangannya menepuk pelan kedua pipinya sembari bibir tipis itu masih bernyanyi.

_sum kappeudeon nae il-sangdeuldo_

_budijhineun manheun saramdeuldo_

_neul shwiil sae eom-neun beokchan sarangdo_

_jom ijeobollae jamkkan shwiiyeobollae_

_oneul haru naneun Lazy girl_

_keu nu-gudo nareul chajji marayo_

_naneunyo Lazy girl oneulmaneun_

_sarangdo jom kwiichanh-jyo_

_kakkeumeun choheunkeol bappeun nal so-ge_

_i tal-gomhan chwiimi_

__I'am a Lazy Girl -SNSD_

Click

Bunyi potret handphone mnayadarkan Ryeowook dan membuatnya berhenti bernyanyi. Ditatapnya Yesung berdiri dengan masih mengarahkan camera ponselnya di sebelah Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo_~~ suaramu begitu lucu. _Oppa_ sudah tahu kau pasti di sini," ucap Yesung menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

"Meeting di mulai dua jam lagi, kau mau berjalan dengan _oppa_?" pinta Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya terpaksa berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman yang sepi tersebut.

Ryeowook menutup sebelah matanya ketika kelopak sakura jatuh menimpa wajah manisnya. Melihat itu Yesung berhenti, berdiri di depan Ryeowook dan menangkup wajah mungil itu. Sekecil apapun jemari Yesung, namun ia masih bisa menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"Kau mau mengajak _oppa_ ke festival kampusmu kan?" tanya Yesung sedikit pelan. Ryeowook memaksa memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan di depannya itu kini.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung utnuk menjauhinya kemudian berjalan keluar taman. Dilihatnya mobil Yesung terparkir tidak jauh dari jalan masuk taman, segera saja _yeoja_ mnis itu berdiri menunggu kedatangan Yesung untuk membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Baiklah… sebaiknya hari ini kita membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam." gumam Yesung menstarter mobilnya. Melajukan mobil hitam itu menuju ke sebuah super market.

Di dalam supermarket Ryeowook tidak sengaja melihat sebuah boneka jerapah setinggi 60cm. Namun ketika menyadari saat tinggal dengan Yesung ia tidak memiliki uang. Yesung menyadari arah pandang Ryeowook sedikit berhenti.

"Kau mau membeli boneka itu?" tanya Yesung sedikit pelan tidak ingin pelayan supermarket mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hng?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut, namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan arah pandang boneka itu.

Selesai membeli barang yang diperlukan mereka, Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sendirian.

"Duluan saja ke mobil. _Oppa_ akan menyusul," ucap Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu. Menunggu Yesung cukup lama membuatnya kembali masuk ke supermarket, menemui pelayan yang menjaga boneka jerapahnya tadi.

"_Eonnie_? Tadi aku melihat boneka jerapah di sini. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

"Baru saja di beli oleh pelanggan supermarket ini," jawab penjaga itu.

"_Eonnie_ tahu alamat pembelinya? Aku menginginkannya~~~" pinta Ryeowook membuat penjaga supermarket itu sedikit menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi _eonnie_ tidak mengetahuinya."

"Ohh _ne. mianhae_ menggangu waktu _eonnie_," ucap Ryeowook menunduk pelan lalu berjalan keluar. Padahal ia berniat meminta boneka itu di simpan kemudian saat tuan besar Kim pulang ia bisa meminta dibelikan benda lucu itu.

Di luar supermarket Yesung telah duduk menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook. Saat datang _yeoja_ manis pemilik suara tenor itu duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kau kemana hmm? Kenapa lama?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya saat Yesung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau menginginkannya kan?" tanya Yesung mengangkat boneka jerapah yang sangat diinginkan Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kau yang membelinya?" tanya Ryeowook segera bangkit dan mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Yesung agar _namja_ tampan itu bisa kembali memegang stir mobil dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membayarnya nanti setelah _harabeoji_ pulang," jawab Ryeowook terlihat senang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membayarnya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak memiliki uang," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Hahhh kau bisa cium _oppa_ sebagai alat pembayarannya, kalau tidak mau cepat kembalikan lagi," ancam Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ingin mengambil boneka itu lagi, namun matanya masih focus pada jalan.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu mendengar permintaan Yesung. Terlihat sedikit ragu Ryeowook mencium boneka jerapahnya lalu mengarahkan kepala mungil boneka itu karah pipi Yesung.

"_Mwo? Aigoo~~~_ peri kecilku sungguh bodoh _ne_?"

"Apalagi? Aku kan sudah…" Ryeowook sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya "Menciummu," bisiknya sedikit lirih.

Mendengar ucapannya Yesung memilih diam, sebaiknya ia mengantarkan Ryeowook ke apartemennya lalu kembali ke kantor untuk menghadiri meeting siangnya.

Chup~~

"Maksud _oppa_ itu ciuman seperti ini sayang," bisik Yesung menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan mencium pelan bibirnya sebelum _yeoja_ manis itu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Ukhh."

Ryeowok mengelap bibirnya yang baru saja di sentuh Yesung dengan boneka jerapah yang baru di dapatkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari senja membawa kami dalam sebuah permainan di sore hari. _

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu._

_Cinta itu…_

_Hanya sebuah perasaan._

"Wook_-ie_? Kau datang ke festival sekolah bersama _oppa_ kan?"

"_Mianhae…_ aku datang bersama teman-temanku," ucap Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya ingin berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? _Oppa_ tahu kau tidak datang dengan mereka. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki teman."

**Degh**

Rasanya tubuh Ryeowook melemas seketika. Darahnya berdesir, kakinya sedikit kaku hanya sekedar untuk melangkah maju. Kepalanya menunduk membuat cahaya pada sepasang mata coklatnya meredup. Menatap tanah yang ditumbuhi sedikit rumput.

"Aku… aku tahu itu. Kau harusnya tidak perlu mengingatkan aku tentang itu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit parau. Suara tenornya menjadi serak karena menahan tangis. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas membuatnya berjongkok. Tangannya menumpu kepala mungil itu.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook saat di sadarinya Ryeowook menangis. Punggung _yeoja_ manis itu sedikit bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir tipisnya.

_Masa lalu itu…_

_Bukan sekedar sebuah cerita. Tapi lebih dari itu adalah perasaan._

_Apa masa lalu itu bisa disebut cinta juga kalau kau mengatakan cinta adalah sebuah perasaan?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho hanya memandang lurus keluar jendela kamar mereka.

"Hanya sebuah masa lalu, aku ingin mengingat seseorang yang tidak pernah bersamaku Boo," jawab Yunho sedikit ragu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari memeluk namja tampan itu. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah begitu lama, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak saat itu. Kau tidak marah padaku kan ketika aku mengingat masa lalu itu?"

"_Anio~~_ aku tahu kau memperlakukan kami sama karena kami semua begitu _special_ untukmu. _Saranghae _Yun_-ie,"_ bisik Jaejoong pelan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

TARAAAAA~~~ aku balik lagi… apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Aku merasa sedikit aneh saja sih. Tapi terima kasih menyukai cerita ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semuanya…

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	4. 3th chapter 'Friend and Little fairy'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_3th chapter 'Friend and Little fairy'_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

"Makanlah…" Pinta Yesung begitu lembut ketika hanya melihat Ryeowook duduk memeluk lututnya di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen kecil itu.

Sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Yesung menjemput Ryeowook, _yeoja_ itu hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke depan. Setelah puas menangis dalam diam ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Yesung menyadari kesalahannya berkata begitu kejam tentang Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki teman. Harusnya _namja_ tampan itu bisa menyimpan ucapannya dengan begitu baik sehingga tidak menyakiti hati _yeoja_ manis itu.

_Juz tomat, salad dan roti isi menanti pada saat musim panas._

_Cherry spring! _

_I want it._

"Wook_-ie_? Makanlah," pinta Yesung mengangkat sesendok nasi bercampur sup ke arah mulut Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu kini duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Sayang? Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan kau belum makan," bisik Yesung pelan setelah melirik jam dinding ruang tamunya. Beberapa detik kemudian Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Yesung yang masih melihat ke arah jam dengan design lingkaran bergaris ke coklatan. Jam dinding klasik.

"Hahhh kau benar~~ Sudah jam delapan malam. Aku harusnya sudah tidur," gumam Ryeowook pelan. Tubuhnya berdiri sedikit pelan kemudian berjalan melangkah untuk memasuki kamar Yesung yang di jadikan kamar miliknya selama Ryeowook menginap.

_Namja_ tampan itu masih terdiam di tempat duduknya mencoba mencerna ucapan Ryeowook yang terdengar begitu lemah.

"_Oppa_ tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku pergi. Apa hal itu begitu buruk?" bisik Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memilih berjalan menuju mini _bar_ yang dijadikannya sebagai dapur di apartemennya. Meletakkan makanan Ryeowook dan membuat secangkir susu hangat dan berniat membawanya untuk Ryeowook. Setidaknya _yeoja_ manis itu harus minum susu agar kondisi tubuhnya lebih baik.

"Wook_-ie_? _Oppa_ masuk," ucap Yesung setelah mengetuk pintu kamar yang tidak di kunci tersebut. Ketika masuk ia bisa melihat Ryeowook sudah ber_bar_ing berbalutkan selimut merah miliknya, ber_bar_ing menghadap tembok membelakangi arah datang Yesung.

Meletakkan cangkir susu hangat di atas nakas sebelah ranjang tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Yesung mengguncang pelan bahu Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_? Minum susu-mu sebentar. Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung semakin merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya yang kini membuat Ryeowook mungkin benar-benar membencinya. Harusnya Yesung tidak perlu mencampuri urusan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu memiliki teman atau tidak, harusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"_Chagiya_?" panggilnya sekali lagi. "_Oppa_ minta maaf. _Really,,, I'am sorry My fairy_…" bisiknya begitu lembut.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung kembali mencoba menarik Ryeowook untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hiks…"

Degh

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika menyadari Ryeowook kembali terisak. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis Ryeowook yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Memaksa _yeoja_ manis itu untuk melihatnya.

Dengan ibu jarinya, Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

_"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…"_ bisiknya pelan kemudian menciumi wajah Ryeowook. Sungguh saat ini Yesung menyesal mengatakannya kalau ia akan melihat Ryeowook menangis seperti ini.

"Hiks…_ wae_? Kenapa kau harus kembali?" bisik Ryeowook di sela isakannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini menghapus air matanya sedikit kasar dengan punggung tangannya tanpa melepaskan jemari Yesung yang menangkup kedua bagian pipi tirusnya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Mengelus dengan begitu lembut punggung _yeoja_ manis itu dan menciumi keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Mianhae_… _oppa_ salah kalau kembali ingin menemuimu? _Oppa_ salah kalau mencintaimu? Apa kalau _oppa_ tidak kembali kau akan berhenti menangis? Apa dengan pembatalan pertunangan ini kau akan bahagia? Apa dengan perginya _oppa_ bisa mengubah semuanya?"

"Hiks… maaf…" Ryeowook bergumam sedikit pelan dan balas memeluk Yesung. Menangis dan membasahi kaos tipis yang dipakai oleh Yesung.

Yesung tahu, dan _namja_ tampan itu bahkan sangat tahu kalau Ryeowook juga tidak akan memakinya. Sekasar apapun _yeoja_ manis itu tapi ia tetaplah seorang _yeoja_ yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Sekarang kau minum susumu dan kau bisa tidur di sini," Yesung meraih cangkir berisi susu hangat dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Membiarkan_ yeoja_ manis itu meminumnya hingga habis.

"_Oppa_ ada di luar kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Besok pagi _oppa_ akan mengantarmu ke kampus setelah kita sarapan," jelas Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook dan berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamar mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Kalau aku, sungguh aku ingin mengetahui semuanya tentangmu._

_Bahagiamu, masalahmu, dan tentu saja perasaanmu terhadapku._

_Raspberry adalah yang paling rapuh dari semua berry. Sama seperti keadaanmu saat ini, kau terlihat begitu rapuh ketika hanya diam memandang kosong seperti ini. _

_Tapi raspberry begitu di senangi oleh peri kecil-ku._

"Wook_-ie_? Kau belum bersiap? Kita akan mencari sarapan di luar, setelahnya _oppa_ akan mengantarkanmu ke kampus," jelas Yesung kini menarik selimut Ryeowook dan melipatnya membuat _yeoja_ manis itu terpaksa bangun. Rambutnya masih sedikit acakan dan poninya menutupi sebagian mata indahnya. Mengucek matanya pelan dengan kedua punggung tangannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu terlihat begitu imut dengan bibir tipis yang menguap dan kaos tipis yang terlihat kusut.

Yesung duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengusap pelan kepala Ryeowook setelah meletakkan selimutnya "Cepatlah mandi, _oppa_ menunggumu di luar," bisik Yesung membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan beralih memandang Yesung yang hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau kuliah," ucap Ryeowook begitu lirih.

_Namja_ tampan itu bisa melihat mata Ryeowook sedikit sembam. Pasti _yeoja_ manis itu masih menangis ketika tadi malam ia meninggalkannya.

"Hahhh…" Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan membuat poni Ryeowook sedikit berpindah dari area wajahnya. "_Harabeoji_ akan kesal kalau kau tidak masuk kuliah."

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya."

Jawaban singkat Ryeowook kembali membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya. Jemari mungil _namja_ tampan itu kembali mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"Baiklah… mandilah dulu. _Oppa_ akan mengajakmu sarapan di luar."

Yesung baru saja beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah mencium pipi Ryeowook pelan namun suara parau Ryeowook menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan di luar."

"Lalu peri kecilku ini mau makan apa?" tanya Yesung setelah berbalik kembali menatap Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya pelan, menautkan jemarinya terlihat sedikit berfikir.

"Roti bakar," gumamnya tidak bisa di dengar Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit merunduk untuk mendekatkan telinganya tepat di dekat wajah Ryeowook.

"Ro-roti bakar," gumam Ryeowook pelan masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Namun yesung bisa mendengarnya walau sedikit samar.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung. Hidung mungilnya langsung bersentuhan dengan dagu Yesung membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan memundurkan kepalanya sedikit menjauh dari Yesung.

"_Oppa_ akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Chup

Yesung mencium pelan bibir Ryeowook hanya sekedar untuk menyentuh rasa manis itu lalu berjalan keluar. Sedangkan _yeoja_ manis itu kini mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju dapur minimalis dengan berbentuk meja _bar_. Dimana kursi yang dipakai juga bulat dan tidak ada senderan, meja panjang bersatu dengan dinding dan di atasnya tersusun cukup banyak botol serta peralatan seperti pisau, sendok, garpu, mug, serbet dan masih banyak lagi. Dimana piring di letakkan Yesung di lemari yang menempel di dinding dengan jarak seteangh meter dari atas meja.

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu bangku tidak jauh dari Yesung dan juga wastafel yang ada di dekat jendela. Menopang dagunya menggunakan jemari sebagai tempat menyender karena tempat duduknya tidak memiliki senderan.

_Namja_ tampan itu sedikit melirik Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu imut. Kaos yang dipakainya masih terlihat kusut dan kaki jenjangnya terlihat begitu putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun karena Ryeowook kini menggunakan celana pendek.

"Kalau kau mau keluar bisakah kau menggunakan celana panjang saja? bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki yang menggodamu?" gumam Yesung cukup keras untuk di dengar Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu namun tidak mempedulikan perkataan Yesung. Jemari lentiknya mengambil garpu dan juga pisau makan.

Tak

Yesung meletakkan piring berisikan roti bakar dengan selai madu serta beberapa potongan strawberry di atasnya. Ryeowook hanya memandang sejenak makanan yang disajikan Yesung sampai _namja_ tampan itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Menyadari tidak ada piring lain Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Punyamu?"

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu menopang dagunya memandnag wajah mungil Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat alis _yeoja_ manis itu bertautan dan matanya membulat lucu membuat Yesung memajukan wajahnya seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku menggunakan celana pendek di rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook masih melihat Yesung.

_"Anio_… hanya saja, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit lebih baik? Misalnya '_oppa_' itu akan terdengar lebih baik," jelas Yesung kini menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tumpuan lengannya yang ada di atas meja _bar_ makannya. Kepala _namja_ tampan itu menghadap ke bawah membuat Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

Ryeowook tidak membalas pertanyaan Yesung dan segera memotong roti bakarnya untuk di santap. Sepertinya tidak makan sejak kemarin siang membuat paginya terasa begitu lapar. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya memperhatikan Ryeowook menghabiskan makannya. Setelah Ryeowook mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya Yesung baru mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau kemana kalau tidak kuliah? _Oppa_ harus pergi kerja sekarang juga," jelasnya setelah melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu namun ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Apa kau tidak bisa bolos kerja?" tanya Ryeowook penuh dengan nada harapan di sana.

"Tidak bisa Wook_-ie_, apa kau mau ikut ke kantor saja?"

"Aku baru mau mengajakmu bermain ke taman cahaya. Aku pikir…" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya.

Hari ini atau tepatnya pagi ini Ryeowook begitu banyak bicara dengannya. Memang terdengar aneh karena keduanya seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan pembicaraan formal mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit keras.

"Ani… kau terlihat lebih baik kalau seperti ini. Tapi sungguh _oppa_ tidak bisa kalau untuk bolos kerja. _Oppa_ sudah harus pergi, jaga dirimu di rumah, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi _oppa_, aku sudah memasukkan nomer ponselku kedalam ponselmu," jelas Yesung menarik kepala kecil Ryeowook dan menciumnya.

Cukup lama Yesung mencium bibir mungil itu, melumatnya pelan dan menarik lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Raspberry-nya sedikit asam," bisik Yesung tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook dan segera turun dari tempat duduknya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil tas kerjanya dan juga jazz hitam miliknya.

"Jangan bukakan pintu kecuali _oppa_ yang pulang," pesan Yesung segera keluar dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

_Yeoja_ manis itu melirik setiap sudut apartemen Yesung dan menemukan tumpukan bantal dan selimut di atas sofa. Dapat di simpulkan Yesung tadi malam pasti tidur di sana.

"Apa tiap hari dia sendirian di sini? Akhh tapi tetap saja… bukankah tuan muda Kim Jongwoon telah hidup bahagia?" gumamnya kini memilih berjalan mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TV setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_My memories…_

_Bad memory…_

_Can I forget this memory?_

"Hahhhh," sudah terhitung berapa kali Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Tubuh mungilnya menyender di sofa membiarkan suara siaran TV menghapus suara helaan nafasnya.

_"Wook-ie? Kau bilang tidak menyukainya? Tapi sekarang dia menyukaimu. Kau pasti menyukainya juga kan? Padahal kau tahu aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku?"_

Ryeowook kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat ingat ucapan seorang mantan temannya dulu. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak perkataan-perkataan itu diterimanya dan membuat orang-orang mejauhinya. Hanya karena _namja_ yang mereka sukai ternyata lebih menyukai Ryeowook. Mereka beranggapan berteman dengan Ryeowook hanya akan membuat mereka sakit hati saja karena _namja_ yang mereka sukai pasti lebih menyukai Ryeowook nantinya.

_"Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu! Ryeowook-ssi terlalu aneh! Kau selalu bilang tentang Yesung-oppa, tapi itu hanya ceritamu saja kan? Namja seperti itu pasti tidak ada kan?"_

_"Ada… dia seorang namja. Aku menyukainya, aku sungguh tidak menyukai Soo, aku hanya menyukai Yesung-oppa."_

_"Itu hanya alasanmu saja agar aku percaya padamu. Sampai sekarang namja bernama Yesung itu tidak ada kan? Woook-ie pasti juga menyukai Soo sama seperti namja lainnya. Wook-ie itu pembohong."_

Duagh

"Aww…" Ryeowook sedikit meringis kesakitan setelah terjatuh dari sofa. Sepertinya membayangkan masa lalunya membuatnya tertidur dan terbawa dalam alam mimpi yang pernah dialaminya.

Selalu dikatakan berbohong tiap kali bicara tentang Yesung. Itu karena _namja_ itu tidak pernah kembali dalam waktu yang dekat. Ketika memasuki perguruan tinggi Ryeowook mencari jurusan dimana tidak ada mantan teman-temannya. Namun bodohnya setelah itu Yesung kembali membuat rumor kebohongannya saat itu kembali terangkat.

Mereka percaya Ryeowook pasti membayar Yesung untuk menutupi kebohongannya dimasa lalu. Padahal _namja_ tampan itu sungguh adalah orang yang selalu di ceritakan dan dibanggakannya dulu.

"Akhhh kepalaku pusing," lirih Ryeowook memegang kepalanya cukup erat. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggigit kedua giginya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Wook_-ie_? _Oppa_ pulang," teriakan Yesung yang membuka pintu apartemen menyadarkan Ryeowook membuatnya mendongan untuk melihat kedatangan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau ada di bawah?" sapa Yesung berjalan mendekat.

"_Anio_…"

"Kau mau makan siang di luar?" tanya Yesung berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook.

_Yeoja_ manis itu terlihat sedikit ragu namun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kain yang lembut dan begitu hangat. Terpaan mentari sanggup membuatnya terlihat berkilau._

_Kalau saja ice cream itu tidak akan membuat sakit, aku akan memakannya setiap saat. Karena aku merasa gila ketika memikirkan banyak hal bodoh._

_Kalau hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang baik saja, aku hanya takut nanti bisa melupakan hal buruk yang seharusnya bisa kuperbaiki._

"_Oppa_!" teriakan seorang _yeoja_ di ikuti beberapa _yeoja_ menyadarkan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu melirik keluar pintu mobil dan mendapati teman satu kelasnya kini telah duduk di satu meja melingkar dan melambai pada Yesung yang memang sudah turun.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan melototkan kedua matanya pada Yesung yang kini memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan bibir tipisnya "Kau mengajak mereka?" tanya Ryeowook sakratis.

_Namja_ tampan yang masih menggunakan pakaian formal kerjanyapun mengangguk pelan dan baru akan membukakan pintu mobil Ryeowook yang mana kacanya terbuka setengah.

"Kenapa harus bersama mereka?"

"Tadi _oppa_ lupa kalau kau ada di rumah, jadi ke kampusmu dan bertemu mereka. Makanya sekarang lebih baik kita makan bersama mereka saja," ucap Yesung begitu tenangnya. Padahal ia sudah tahu kalau mereka tidak berteman dengan Ryeowook. Namun Yesung ingin _yeoja_ seperti Ryeowook itu bisa merasakan kebersamaan.

Ryeowook menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya dan segera turun. Berjalan di belakang Yesung mendekati beberapa _yeoja_ itu.

"_Oppa_ duduklah di sini saja."

"_Oppa_ di sini saja," tolak Yesung kini menarik satu tempat duduk dan seketika beberapa _yeoja_ itu segera pindah tempat melingkari Yesung. Membiarkan Ryeowook duduk sendirian tepat di depan Yesung.

_"Dasar bodoh!"_ maki Ryeowook kesal.

"_Oppa_ mau pesan apa? _Oppa_ pesan _Bulgogi? Kimbab? Bibimbab_? Atau apa?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelah Yesung dan memegang buku menu tanpa membiarkan yesung membacanya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung tanpa mempedulikan beberapa _yeoja_ itu dan berbalik melihat Ryeowook yang kini menutup buku menu-nya. Tangan kanan _yeoja_ manis itu terangkat memanggil pelayan dan tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa kertas dan juga pulpen.

"Apa di sini ada Bao bing?" tanya Ryeowook pada pelayan itu namun membuat beberapa teman satu kelasnya menatap _yeoja_ manis itu bingung. Pasalnya mereka tidak mengenal nama makanan itu.

"Akhh kalau ada aku juga pesan itu, jadi 2 Bao bing dan dua coklat pasta," pinta Yesung membuat pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bao Bing? Aku baru mendengarnya _oppa_ dan itu juga tidak ada di daftar menu," jelas seorang _yeoja_ membuat Yesung masih membentuk senyum-nya.

"Bao bing itu pancake terkenal dari China. Ryeowook_-ie_ pasti melihat papan nama toko ini dimana chef-nya di gam_bar_ berasal dari China. Dan _oppa_ juga baru kembali dari China, jadi aku merindukan masakan itu," jelas Yesung membuat mereka mengerti.

"Akhh _oppa_ lupa untuk meminta sesuatu pada pelayannya. Kalian bicara dulu di sini ya? _Oppa_ menemui pelayan yang tadi dulu," Yesung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat Ryeowook memandang punggung _namja_ tampan itu kini menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_? Sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu bersama Yesung-_oppa_?"

"Aku dengar Yesung-_oppa_ bekerja di tempat kakek-mu, pasti kau memanfaatkan jabatan kakek-mu untuk memintanya menjadi pacarmu kan?"

"…" Ryeowook memilih mengambil menu yang tadi di letakkannya dan tidak ingin menggubris ucapan _yeoja_ di dekatnya itu sekarang.

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau itu bodoh sekali heoh? Park-_eonnie_ sedang bicara denganmu!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ yang paling kecil di antaranya. Bahkan tingginya sama dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak membayarnya dan aku tidak berminat mengeluarkan uang untuknya," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menjauhinya kan? Dia seperti budakmu saja harus menjemputmu setiap saat. Kau memanfaatkannya untuk berteman dengan kami kan?" ucap _yeoja_ yang di panggil Park itu kini berkata sinis pada Ryeowook. Jemarinya membuat gerakan memutar di atas gelas capuccino yang di pesannya sejak lama.

Ryeowook meletakkan buku menu dan menatap _yeoja_ di dekatnya itu dengan tajam. "Aku tidak berminat berteman dengan kalian!" ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu? Aku dengar kalian teman? Kau membayarnya berapa atau jangan-jangan kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung-_oppa_?"

Byurr

"Park-_eonnie_?" kaget ketiga _yeoja_ lainnya saat Ryeowook menyiram _yeoja_ bernama Park itu.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau tahu setelah ini aku masih harus kuliah! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!?" kesal _yeoja_ itu kini berdiri membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaannya yang setengah basah dan juga kotor.

"_Oppa_? Wook_-ie_ mnyiramku!" Yesung berjalan pelan mendekati Park dan melepaskan Jazz-nya. "_Mianhae_, kau bisa memakai Jazz _oppa_. Maaf membuatmu kotor seperti ini, _oppa_ tidak memiliki sapu tangan untuk membersihkannya," sesal Yesung kini memasangkan Jazz-nya.

Ryeowook berdiri dan tempat duduknya, rasanya dadanya sedikit sesak ketika melihat Yesung harus menunduk meminta maaf.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau tidak mau meminta maaf pada temanmu?" tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook akan berjalan pergi. Sebuah senyum masih terukir di bibir tipis Yesung walau matanya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

_Yeoja_ manis itu berhenti. "Maaf! Tapi dia bukan temanku!" ucapnya cukup untuk di dengar mereka semua kemudian berniat untuk melangkah pergi.

"Sekali lagi _oppa_ minta maaf, ini uang untuk membayar makan siang kalian semua. _Oppa_ pergi dulu, maaf."

Yesung meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan menarik tangan Ryeowook cukup kuat menunduk sekali lagi dan membawanya ke mobil.

Tanpa bicara apapun Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya. Matanya fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Aku tidak mau kuliah lagi," bisik Ryeowook pelan membuat Yesung mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

**Dugh**

"Awww! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook kesal karena kepala mungilnya terantuk sebab _yeoja_ manis itu belum menggunakan Sabuk pengaman.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook Yesung kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju area taman yang sering kali di datangi Ryeowook. Berlari kedalam dan membuat Ryeowook bingung, namun tetap mengikuti Yesung untuk masuk.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau kuliah?" tanya Yesung kini duduk di ayunan sebelah Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu melirik kearahnya sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa mereka?"

"Aku sengaja membawa mereka untuk makan siang bersama. _Oppa_ pikir kau bisa mulai berteman dengan mereka, mereka sendiri yang kemarin cerita kau tidak memiliki teman. Hari ini _oppa_ meminta mereka untuk berteman denganmu tapi ternyata…"

"Apa kau berfikiran aku menolak mereka?" potong Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

"Dari dulu aku sudah tidak memiliki teman! Mereka tidak ingin berteman dengan pembohong sepertiku. Padahal… aku sudah cerita jujur tentangmu dan tentang apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu. Satupun tidak ada yang percaya padaku," jelas Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya mengerti.

Jadi inilah alasan kenapa Ryeowook benci ketika Yesung harus kembali ke Seoul. Karena Yesung tidak pernah ada untuk membenarkan cerita Ryeowook. Karena _namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah membuatnya terlihat jujur, karena _namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah melindunginya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mulai berteman dengan mereka kan?" tanya Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook berdiri dan mebersihkan pakaiannya pelan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Arghhhh."

**Duagh**

"Wook_-ie_?" panik Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang terjatuh ke tanah karena terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Apa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Itu… di sana…" tunjuknya pada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak setelah binatang itu melompat ketika ia menginjak satu tumpukan tanah.

"Hanya kelinci liar," jelas Yesung menyingkirkan semak dan memperlihatkan seekor kelinci abu-abu kini menatap mereka dengan marah.

Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya ingin menggapai kelinci yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya. Sepasang obsidian Yesung tidak sengaja melirik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang sedikit memerah, bekas genggamannya beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa sadar ia melukai _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Sssshhhh kau tidak apa kan? Aku tidak melukaimu?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah berjongkok dan berusaha menarik perhatian kelinci liar itu.

_Bahkan kelinci liar saja mendekat dengan sendirinya karena sentuhan hangat yeoja _manis_ itu. Apakah tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang tersentuh dengan kebaikan hatinya?_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Air laut terasa begitu asin. Kandungan di dalamnya membuat luka di utbuh semakin terasa perih. Namun dengan melihatnya luka di hati bisa sembuh dengan lebih baik._

"Wook_-ie_?" sapaan Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera menggeser tempat duduknya dan dilihatnya Yesung membawa handuk serta air.

"Biar _oppa_ kompres tanganmu, _mianhae_."

Yesung duduk dan meletakkan baskom kecil berisi air di atas meja. Menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mulai menempelkan handuk lembut yang sudah di basahinya. Ryeowook sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika Yesung menekan handuk lembut itu.

"Kau marah pada _oppa_?" tanya Yesung pelan. Jemari mungilnya masih mengompres pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang memar karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Festival jurusan akhir pekan. Kau mau datang bersama _oppa_?" Ryeowook melirik sebentar kearah Yesung.

"Kau sungguh ingin datang? Bukankah kau bisa mengajak satu di antara mereka?"

"_Oppa_ sungguh ingin datang, tapi itu bersama dengamu. Kau mau kan?"

"Aku tidak mau datang!" ucap Ryeowook pasti. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengajak Ryeowook pergi ke sana.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Like a love song._

_we can see the beautiful world._

Dugh

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook yang kini sibuk dengan berbagai buku bacaannya. Saat ini _yeoja_ manis itu akan memulai ujian tengah semesternya sebelum festival jurusan. Sekalipun mengatakan tidak ingin kuliah lagi namun ia tetap saja datang hanya saja begitu enggan untuk sekedar menatap teman satu kelasnya.

"Lama tidak melihatmu Wook_-ie_?" sapa Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menutup kembali buku bacaanya dan tersenyum melihat _namja_ tampan itu kini mengeleuarkan PSP hitamnya.

_"Hmm? Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Kau melupakan aku? Jung Kyuhyun! Kau bilang kita teman kan?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seolah mengerti "Maaf, baisanya orang akan melupakan aku begitu saja," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan kembali. Jung Kyuhyun _Imnida_, sejak di tolak darimu aku menemukan seorang _yeoja_ cantik. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"_Jijjayo_? Apa dia tidak akan marah kau dekat denganku sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook kini benar-benar menghentikan aktifitas belajarnya.

"_Anio_… waktu kubilang aku temanmu. _Yeoja_ itu malah bilang kita seperti saudara. Apa iya muka kita mirip?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Matamu almond dan mataku coklat! Bibirku tipis dan bibirmu tebal, lalu alis matamu juga tebal, hidungmu lebih besar. Kita tidak ad amirimnya sama sekali," jelas Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mem-pout bibirnya.

"Yahh itu kan pendapatnya saja. Apa kau pikir aku adik yang baik untukmu?"

"Adik? Aku pikir kau lebih tua dariku," tanya Ryeowook sedikit shock mengetahui kalau ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu kembali mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan PSP hitamnya. "Kau itu lebih tua enam bulan dariku Wook_-ie_! Aku lihat itu di data mahasiswa," jelas Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Ryeowook-_noona_!" tegas Ryeowook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku di festival sekolah nanti," Kyuhyun memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Lagian kau kan memiliki _yeoja_ baru? Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" pinta Ryeowook entah kenapa ketika berada di dekat Kyuhyun ia begitu bersemangat.

"_Wae_? Kalau kau ingin melihatnya maka datanglah. Akan kuperlihatkan permainan clarinet terbaikku nanti."

"Hmmm… kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan datang!" tanpa sadar Ryeowook membuat janji dengan Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya begitu mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Ryeowook datang ke festival jurusan itu? Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk Yesung mengajaknya?

Apa benar mereka saudara? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Tuan besar Kim hanya memiliki Kim Heechul sebagai anak mereka. Yang Ryeowook tahu _appa_-nya bernama Hangkyung dan _appa_ Kyuhyun bermarga Jung. Jelas saja marga yang di pakai Ryeowook adalah KIM.

_Kalau seseorang bilang padaku._

_Let's try starting to the day today_

_Kau akan lihat sesuatu yang baik._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Harabeoji_?"

"Apa sayang?" tanya tuan besar Kim ketika Ryeowook kini berlari mendekatinya. Kakek tua itu baru saja tiba dirumahnya kembali dan baru beberapa detik mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Teriakan Ryeowook yang baru diantar Yesung kembali harus membuatnya membuka mata lagi. Tangannya terbuka le_bar_ untuk menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu.

"_Harabeoji_ merindukanmu," jujurnya membuat Ryeowook yang ada dalam pelukannya sedikit mendongak.

_"Jijjayo_? Kalau begitu kenapa _harabeoji_ meninggalkan Wook_-ie_ dengan _namja_ menyebalkan itu?" tunjuknya pada sosok Yesung yang kini masih berdiri beberapa meter dari keduaya.

Tuan besar Kim mengghela nafasnya menyadari perlakuan Ryeowook tidak berubah selama di tinggalkannya dengan Yesung. Sepertinya ia harus meninggalkan Ryeowook lebih lama lagi dengan Yesung agar bisa merubah pemikiran _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi selama _harabeoji_ pergi hmm?"

"Aku menangis karenannya!" lapor Ryeowook membuat Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Tuan besar Kim melirik sebentar kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

**Degh**

"Dia menyebalkan! Bayangkan saja di apartemennya tidak ada makanan apapun!" ucapnya membuat tuan besar Kim memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tidak mengerti.

Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada Ryeowook. Dipikirnya _yeoja_ manis itu akan bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin siang di mana Ryeowook menyiram teman satu kelasnya dan pergelangan tangannya juga di buat memar oleh Yesung. Namun sampai cerita selanjutnya sama sekali tidak di katakan oleh Ryeowook.

"_Harabeoji_~~ tidak bisakah kau membuatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan? Sebelum hari festival jurusan aku harus ujian. Bisakah tuan Lee yang menjemputku kembali?"

"Itu… itu tidak bisa sayang. _Harabeoji_ harus istirahat kau temani Yesung makan malam ya?" pinta tuan besar Kim kini melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya disaat Yesung sudah duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung sedikit pelan. Namun cukup untuk di dengar Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ bersuara tenor itu melirik kearah Yesung dan sedikit terkejut melihat Yesung menatapnya. Sepasang obsidian kembarnya terlihat sedikit sayu.

"Gomawo kau tidak mengatakan masalah kemarin pada _harabeoji_," ucapnya sedikit pelan. Mendengar itu entah kenapa Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah walau ia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan memutar. Menyentuh bagian pipi kiri Ryeowook berlanjut ke alis, kening dan kembali ke alis lalu berhenti di dagu Ryeowook sebentar. Menyentuh ujung hidung mungil Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

_"Sarangghae_…" bisik Yesung tepat di depan bibir Ryeowook. Membiarkan nafasnya menghembus bibir mungil itu.

Sepasang mata coklat Ryeowook masih terpejam ketika Yesung kembali mengecup bibir mungilnya. Hanya sebatas ciuman ringan dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"_Oppa_ mencintaimu… sampai berjumpa besok pagi," ucap Yesung kini mencium kening Ryeowook dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam?" pertanyaan Ryeowook menghentikan langkah Yesung yang sudah beberapa meter menjauhi _yeoja_ manis itu. _Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan memiringkan wajahnya seolah meminta Ryeowook mengulang kata-katanya.

"Bukankah _harabeoji_ menyuruhku menemanimu makan malam?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah kalau peri manisku memaksa untuk makan malam bersama," ucap Yesung kini kembali berjalan dan menarik Ryeowook untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

_"Aku kan tidak memaksa."_ batin Ryeowook menatap _namja_ di dekatnya saat ini terlihat begitu biasa. Hanya menggunakan celana jeans pendek selutut dan kaos putih dengan garis merah pada lengannya. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berkilau karena cahaya lampu dan kulit putihnya bersinar membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Harapanku?_

_Aku ingin… sungguh aku ingin bersamamu._

_Aku akan meninggalkan Ice Cream yang kusuka untukmu. _

_Aku merasa bosan dengan rasa ice cream ketika aku tahu kau begitu manis. _

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan dikala merasa begitu bosan. Matanya melirik dinding kamar yang dilapisi wallpaper disney dan tangannya dengan setia memeluk guling dengan sarung emotion.

Merasa begitu bosan akhirnya _yeoja_ manis itu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kontak ponselnya. Padahal baru beberapa jam Yesung pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kini mendian nomor _namja_ tampan itu. Cukup lama Ryeowook menunggu sampai suara Yesung yang terdengar begitu lelah terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau menghubungi _oppa_?"

"Aku… aku minta maaf padamu untuk masalah kemarin. Itu saja," ucapnya hendak mematikan panggilannya.

Ternyata Ryeowook masih merasa bersalah saat melihat Yesung meminta maaf pada teman satu kelasnya kemarin.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Yesung menghentikan gerakan jemari Ryeowook. Didekatkannya kembali ponselnya di telinga kanan.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Ne… aku sudah di tempat tidur," jawab Ryeowook cepat. Terdengar keluhan kecewa dari sebrang sana.

_"Saranghae My fairy…"_

Blush

Hanya dengan bisikan Yesung membuat muka Ryeowook sedikit memerah. Ryeowook tidak menyangka Yesung akhir-akhir ini sering kali mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook kembali segera saja ia mengatur kembali detak jantungnya agar sedikit lebih normal.

"Aku…" Ryeowook terlihat seditik ragu untuk mengatakannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

_Bintang malam ini terlihat begitu cerah. Memberi harapan untuk matahari besok bersinar begitu indah. _

_Butiran embun pagi hari membuat wangi mawar tercium begitu lembut. Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf kalau ternyata aku begitu lama memiliki waktu untuk mengetik.

Sesuai permintaan aku publish sekarang juga. Who wait me? Hmm atau kalian hanya menanti fanfic saya?

Thanks dear. Kalian lebih baik berada di tempat kalian, cuaca belakangan terasa begitu aneh. Panas kemudian hujan, jangan lupa makan buah untuk kelancaran pencernaan kalian di cuaca yang tidak menentu ini. See you next time.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	5. 4th chapter 'Sunny and Summer'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_4th chapter 'Sunny and Summer' _

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

_"Saranghae My fairy…"_

Blush

Hanya dengan bisikan Yesung membuat muka Ryeowook sedikit memerah. Ryeowook tidak menyangka Yesung akhir-akhir ini sering kali mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook kembali segera saja ia mengatur kembali detak jantungnya agar sedikit lebih normal.

"Aku…" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

_Sekali saja pikirkan…_

_Siapa kita?_

**START STORY !**

"Aku mau tidur duluan. Selamat malam," ucap Ryeowook cepat lalu memutus panggilannya.

Sedang di sebrang sana Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya dengan sikap Ryeowook.

_Mata melihat kebawah, pertanda ia sedang bersikap patuh dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan. _

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung di sela-sela makan siang mereka. Saat ini keduanya duduk di dalam café hanya menyantap cake ringan yang di pesan Ryeowook. Sebuah café yang baru didirikan dua hari lalu di dekat taman cahaya.

Mendengar panggilan Yesung, _yeoja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya melotot lucu kearah Yesung karena tanpa sengaja _namja_ itu mengganggu acara makannya.

"Hmmm…" Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya pelan ketika sepasang mata coklat cerah itu menatapnya. Bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum kaku. "Kau mau kan mengajak _oppa_ ke acara festival jurusan kalian? Teman-mu bilang namamu tertera di dalam buku tamu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Ryeowook meletakkan sendoknya dan menopang dagunya dengan jemari yang bersila.

"Hahhh~~~" Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan. Jemarinya mengelus pipi kanan Ryeowook membuat sebelah mata Ryeowook terpejam dan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karena sentuhan lembut Yesung. "Kau mau kan mengajak _oppa_ ke sana? _Oppa_ janji tidak akan membuat masalah," ucap Yesung begitu lembut. Kali ini gantian Ryeowook yang menghela nafasnya. Kepala mungilnya mengangguk pelan menandakan Yesung boleh ikut. Di susul dengan sepasang obsidian Yesung membulat tidak percaya dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

"Kau pergi saja sendirian ke sana! Aku tidak jadi!"

Tak

"_Mwo_?" Yesung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika _yeoja_ di depannya itu kini berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ketika hendak keluar mengejar Ryeowook, suara pelayan menghentikan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung yang kini sudah mengejar Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengayunkan ayunannya dengan sedikit kesal. Jemarinya memegang erat rantai ayunan tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_? _Wae_?" tanya Yesung sedikit mendekati Ryeowook.

Grep

Sreettt

Yesung menghentikan ayunan yang dinaiki Ryeowook dengan paksa. Sekalipun jemarinya terluka karena memegang erat rantai tua itu.

Buagh

"Awww…" karena Yesung menghentikan ayunannya sedikit paksa membuat Ryeowook terjatuh ke tanah. Pakaian yang dikenakan Ryeowook terkena debu dan beberapa rumput menempel pada jeans panjang yang digunakannya.

"_Mianhae_…" gumam Yesung cukup untuk di dengar Ryeowook dan berjongkok untuk membantu Ryeowook membersihkan debu di pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau mengajak _oppa_ ke acara itu? Hahh~~" Yesung menghela nafasnya dan memilih duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu masih membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

Pandangannya _namja_ tampan itu pada pohon yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah mereka tanam di bawah pohon tua di sebelahnya.

"Apa… apa karena _namja_ bernama Jung Kyuhyun itu?"

Degh

Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh sedikit pelan pada Yesung. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu masih menatap lurus dengan kedua tangan di belakang untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Kaki panjangnya terjulur ke dapan membiarkan angin membawa daun menghembus pada tubuh maskulinnya.

"Kau?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Yesung menarik keduan tangan dan kakinya lalu duduk bersila menghadap Ryeowook. Menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook agar menghadapnya.

"_Oppa_ benar?"

"_Ani…"_ jawab Ryeowook jujur. Memang benar bukan karena Kyuhyun ia tidak mau mengajak Yesung. Tapi tidak mau ketika ia mengajak Yesung, para _yeoja_ itu akan semakin berfikir ia memanfaatkan _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Oppa_ dengar dari _yeoja_ yang kau siram saat itu, katanya kau dekat dengan _namja_ bernama Jung Kyuhyun itu. Apa kau menyukai _namja_ itu?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu. Dadanya berdetak begitu cepat menanti jawaban Ryeowook. Bagaimana kalau _yeoja_ itu menjawab ia? Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook bilang sekarang ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun? Apalagi Ryeowook begitu bahagia ketika duduk berdua dengan _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya…" Yesung melepaskan tangannya membiarkan Ryeowok kembali membersihkan tubuhnya. Rasa senang melingkupi perasaannya ketika mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak membencinya."

Degh

"Maksudmu sayang?" tanya Yesung semakin ragu ketika nada suara Ryeowook begitu dingin. Sama seperti percakapan mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak membencinya seperti aku membencimu!"

Yesung benar-benar terdiam dengan jawaban Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"_Oppa_ mengerti… sekarang sebaiknya _oppa_ antar kau pulang," ucap Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar mengikutinya kembali ke mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yesung memilih diam. Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah kemudi sesekali melirik ke arah _namja_ tampan itu, sedikit merasa bersalah karena ucapannya begitu kasar pada _namja_ itu, padahal Yesung tidak seluruhnya salah atas masalah yang dialaminya.

Mata Ryeowook melirik tas kertas kecil berukuran 25cmx25 yang ada di dalam laci mobil Yesung. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mengambil benda itu dan membukanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Heh?" pertanyaan Yesung mengejutkannya. Ryeowook segera mengembalikan tas kertas tersebut dan melipat kedua tangannya. Pandangannya kembali lurus pada jalanan dan tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil Yesung memasuki halaman rumah Ryeowook.

"Ini untukmu, pelayan di café itu bilang kita adalah pelanggan ke seratus sejak café itu di resmikan," ucap Yesung menyerahkan tas kecil yang tadi dilihat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang baru saja memutar knop pintu rumahnya kembali berbalik dan melirik Yesung yang masih berusaha tersenyum padanya. Di tangannya terdapat tas kecil berisikan boneka potongan semangka yang tersenyum dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau saja yang pegang," ucap Yesung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook dan menyerahkan tasnya.

Chup

Yesung mengecup pelan bibir tipis Ryeowook dan berpindah mencium hidung benggirnya lalu kening _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Besok pagi _oppa_ jemput kau ke kampus. Malam ini _oppa_ tidak makan malam di sini, _bye_~~" ucap Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju mobil.

"Yesung_-ssi_!" panggilan Ryeowook membuat Yesung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Maaf… aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya kesal karena kau membawa mereka," jujur Ryeowook sedikit menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Hah?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook sedikit tidak percaya namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum begitu lebar. "_Oppa_ tahu itu, sampai berjumpa besok pagi sayang~~" teriaknya lalu berlari menuju dalam mobilnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Apa yang kau lihat dari sekumpulan bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran?_

_Kalau aku, seketika aku berfikir ingin melihat matahari namun terlalu menyilaukan. Aku iri pada matahari yang dengan setianya bersinar dan pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia karena selalu di awasi oleh bunga matahari itu._

_Aku… aku juga ingin peri kecilku mengikuti dan melihatku yang sedang menuntunnya._

"_Harabeoji_~~~" panggil Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan melihat kakeknya kini duduk santai di ruang keluarga Kim. Rambutnya masih basah dan belum menyisirnya, membiarkan rambut ikal itu kering dengan sendirinya. Ryeowoook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tuan besar Kim dan memeluk _namja_ tua itu cukup erat.

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?" tanya tuan besar Kim mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook yang basah. Mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya Ryeowook menarik dirinya dan mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ bisakah pertunangan dengan Yesung_-ssi_ di batalkan?"

"_Mwo_?" tuan besar Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang kini menunduk dan menautkan jemarinya, _yeoja_ manis itu terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menatap sang kakek.

"Wook_-ie_? Katakan kenapa?"

"Itu… Hahh~~ Wook_-ie_ tidak tahu," ucapnya akhirnya. Mendengarnya tuan besar Kim menghela nafasnya pelan. Tangannya kembali menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya ragu saja. apa susahnya untuk mencintai _namja_ itu? Bukankah kau pernah melakukannya?"

"_Harabeoji_? Aku sudah pernah katakan aku tidak mau menyukainya lagi!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengakui, **dulu… dulu** yang sudah begitu lama ia begitu mencintai Yesung dan berharap _namja_ tampan itu kembali. Tapi harapannya hanya menjadi sebuah keinginan yang membuatnya menangis. Nyatanya ketika Ryeowook benar-benar membutuhkan Yesung, _namja_ itu tidak pernah datang. Bahkan ketika ia menangis saat kematian neneknya, Yesung tidak juga kembali hanya untuk memeluk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak mau menyukainya lagi? kalau begitu, pergilah ke festival jurusan untuk memastikannya. Nenek-mu meminta kau untuk mencintai apa yang pernah menjadi milikmu sayang," jelas tuan besar Kim membuat Ryeowook semakin mem-pout bibirnya lucu. _Yeoja_ manis itu melipat kedua tangannya dan mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"_Harabeoji_! _Harabeoji_ tahu dari mana tentang festival itu?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa melihat kakeknya. _Namja_ tua itu terkekeh pelan dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Yesung_-ie_ meminta untuk mengajakmu ke festival jurusanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Dan lagi malam akhir pekan tuan Lee tidak bisa mengantarmu, jadi mau tidak mau kau memang harus pergi dengannya sayang."

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menatap kakeknya dengan curiga, kenapa belakangan tuan Lee tidak pernah memiliki waktu bahkan hanya untuk mengantarnya ke supermarket seperti kemarin sore.

"Sudahlah, _harabeoji_ mau makan malam. Tapi sudah jam segini kenapa Yesung_-ie_ belum juga datang untuk makan malam?"

"Tadi dia bilang dia makan malam di luar saja. aku jujur~~" ucap Ryeowook saat tuan besar Kim menatapnya seolah Ryeowook baru saja mengusir Yesung. _Namja_ tua itu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. "Baiklah… sebaiknya kita makan sekarang juga."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau memang tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini. Bisakah kau melihat masa lalu? Dimana ada kebahagiaan untuk kau kenang saat ini? Bukankah saat itu begitu bahagia untukmu?_

Ryeowook menarik tas kecil yang sore tadi di berikan Yesung. Sebuah hadiah kecil dari café yang mereka datangi kerena menjadi pelanggan ke seratus sejak di resmikan café itu. Boneka semangka yang begitu lucu dan juga imut. Warna merah yang disukai Yesung dan pita warna ungu yang disukai Ryeowook tersemat pada leher boneka itu.

"Argghhhh… menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook mengigit boneka semangka yang tidak bersalah itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk boneka itu dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hahh~~~~ apa iya aku harus pergi dengannya? Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu padaku? Kalau mereka menghinaku atau mungkin saja mereka akan mengikatku di dalam gudang demi mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Semua kemungkinan pasti terjadi," bisik Ryeowook menghela nafas ringannya beberapa kali.

"Owhhh~~ aku lelah bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan ini," gumamnya memilih untuk menarik selimut kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Drrrttt Drrrtttt

Baru saja Ryeowook memilih untuk tidur namun jemarinya segera menggapai ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya nama Yesung tertera memanggilnya, matanya kembali melirik jam di dinding kamar sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Yesung.

"Sudah jam sembilan malam, kenapa dia menghubungiku?" gumam Ryeowook masih setengah sadar.

"_Wae_?" tanya Ryeowook suara sedikit serak karena tadi ia sudah tertidur sebentar.

"Buka jendelamu, _oppa_ ada diluar."

Tit

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika panggilan itu diputus oleh Yesung. Dengan malas ia menyingkirkan selimut dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ryeowook membuka gorden dan kaca geser jendela kamarnya. Melangkah menuju beranda kamarnya dan dilihatnya Yesung memang sedang berdiri di luar dengan menggunakan pakaian formal.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Yesung melirik sebentar kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

_"Turunlah dan temani oppa, sebentar saja." _ pesan singkat Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal namun _yeoja_ itu segera menutup kembali jendela berandanya dan turun melewati ruang keluarga yang sudah sepi. Sepertinya tuan besar Kim sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa ke sini?" maki Ryeowook berdiri di depan Yesung. Kedua tangan _yeoja_ manis itu di letakkannya di pinggang. Kaki-kaki mungilnya masih menggunakan sendal rumah, dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaos yang cukup longgar membuat Ryeowook seperti seorang anak dua belas tahun. Apalagi rambut ikalnya yang cukup berantakan karena diikat acak dibelakang.

"Duduklah di sini, bintang malam ini cukup banyak dan lagi bulannya begitu terang," ucap Yesung menepuk tumpukan tanah di bawah pohon apel yang tumbuh di sebelah kamar Ryeowook. Pandangan _namja_ tampan itu menatap ke arah langit, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan begitu indah padahal masih jam sembilan malam.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit kasar, diliriknya roti bakar yang ada di dalam kotak bekal pada tangan Yesung.

"Kau mau?" tawar Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jemarinya mengambil daun apel yang baru saja terjatuh karena angin.

Yesung mulai memakan roti bakar yang dibawanya dari apartemen. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih diam dengan tetap menatap kearah langit.

"Kau ingat? Saat kecil dulu kau suka sekali melihat langit malam hari? _Oppa_ ingat saat pesta tahun baru ketiga kita, saat itu kau sakit demam tapi tetap saja memaksa ingin keluar dan _oppa_ terpaksa menggendongmu keluar karena kau memaksa _oppa_ yang menggendongmu. Saat itu tubuhmu ringan tapi…"

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung menghentikan ceritanya tentang masa lalu mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menghela nafasnya dan memilih mengghentikan ceritanya saat mendapati Ryeowook tertidur di sebelahnya.

Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menahan kantuk. Dengan sedikit pelan Yesung menjatuhkan kepala Ryeowook di pundaknya. Setelah mencium kening _yeoja_ manis itu.

Cukup lama keduanya duduk di luar, Yesung menyadari nafas Ryeowook sedikit hangat dan jemari _yeoja_ manis itu bergerak gelisah seperti meminta kehangatan.

Perlahan Yesung menyusupkan tangannya di perpotongan lutut Ryeowook dan bagian pundak _yeoja_ manis itu, mengangkatnya bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook pelan setelah menyelimuti _yeoja_ manis itu. Saat keluar dari pintu kamar Ryeowook, Yesung bertemu dengan tuan besar Kim.

"Yesung_-ie_?"

"Aku mengunjunginya _harabeoji_," jelas Yesung singkat setelah balas menyapa tuan besar Kim.

"_Harabeoji_… Hmmm…" Yesung terdengar sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada _namja_ tua itu.

"Apa… apa Ryeowook pernah membahas tentang festival jurusannya?"

"Ohh itu… kau yang menjemput dia kan?"

Mendengarnya Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada tuan besar Kim.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya pada Ryeowook. Dan dia sudah setuju akan pergi denganmu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Satu hari berlalu begitu saja._

_Kalau kau seorang namja, maka kau harus bisa melindungi wanitamu. Laki-laki itu harus kuat dan tidak boleh menyerah, hidup ini memang singkat. _

_Bagimu yang tidak mengerti maka belajarlah menghargai hidup, diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang ingin hidup sepertimu._

Festival jurusan Ryeowook tiba, _yeoja_ manis itu berniat menepati janjinya dengan Kyuhyun dan ingin melihat seperti apa _yeoja_ yang disukai _namja_ berambut ikal yang tidak melupakannya setelah ditolaknya. Kyuhyun pernah bilang _yeoja_ itu manis dan lebih tua dari Ryeowook.

_Yeoja_ manis itu jadi berfikir kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh karena selalu menyukai _yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya.

Ryeowook duduk di depan meja riasnya, dress hitam di atas lutut dengan make-up sederhana. _Yeoja_ manis itu menjalin rambutnya ke kiri dan membiarkan poninya tertata rapi.

"Kau begitu cantik dengan kalung ini."

Degh

Spontan Ryeowook berbalik ketika suara baritone Yesung terdengar oleh pendengaran telinganya ditambah jemari mungil Yesung kini mengalungkan sebuah kalung mutiara yang begitu cantik pada leher jenjangnya.

"Kau cantik," bisik Yesung membalik wajah Ryeowook untuk menghadap kaca.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit kesal. _Namja_ itu sudah masuk kamarnya begitu saja bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kalau _oppa_ ketuk pintu kau tidak akan mau membukakannya kan? Dan _oppa_ tidak bisa memasangkan kalung ini untukmu," Yesung melirik sebentar kaki Ryeowook yang sudah terpasang highheels setinggi sepuluh centi, segera saja _namja_ tampan itu menarik Ryeowook untuk pergi.

"_Harabeoji_… aku pamit mengajak Ryeowook pergi," ucap Yesung saat keduanya bertemu tuan besar Kim yang sedang membaca diruang keluarganya.

Tuan besar Kim melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"_Harabeoji_ menyebalkan!" gumam Ryeowook pelan namun masih mengikuti langkah Yesung karena _namja_ tampan itu menggenggam jemarinya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Yesung begitu senada dengan Ryeowook, Jazz hitam yang melapisi kemeja putih panjang dan di ikat dengan dasi abu-abu gelap. Celana dasar hitam dan juga sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. _Namja_ itu hampir sama tinggi dengan Ryeowook karena high heels yang digunakan Ryeowook. Beruntung saja Yesung juga menggunakan sepatu yang memiliki hak tiga centi.

Saat sampai di gedung, apa yang sudah di pikirkan Ryeowook benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan saat keduanya memasuki gedung, beberapa _yeoja_ berjalan mendekat dan menarik Yesung. Sekalipun Yesung menolak namun beberapa _yeoja_ itu tetap saja tidak melepaskan keduanya.

"Wook_-ie_? Mau berdansa?" pinta Yesung menarik Ryeowook keluar dari kumpulan _yeoja_ itu menuju ke tengah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh pemain music. Di antaranya Kyuhyun berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook.

"Kyu?" panggil Ryeowook berjalan ke sudut ruangan dimana Kyuhyun juga berjalan menuju meja minuman. Namun jemari Ryeowook yang bertautan dengan Yesung ikut membawa Yesung mendekati _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

"_Noona_? Kau datang membawa err Yesung-_hyung_?" tunjuk Kyuhyun memang terdengar tidak sopan namun _namja_ berkulit pucat itu masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Kyu? Aku harus pulang, _umma_ memintaku pulang sekarang juga," teguran seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan mini dress pink membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kagum. _Yeoja_ itu begitu cantik.

"Wook-_noona_? Ini Sungmin-_noona_," Kyuhyun menarik tangan _yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu untuk berjabat tangan dengan Ryeowook. Terpaksa Yesung harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook_-ie_? Aigoo kau begitu cantik dengan mini dress hitam ini," ucap Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu kemudian melirik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Hmmm kan Kyu kalian terlihat seperti saudara," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Heh?" Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menatap aneh pada Sungmin.

"Akhh ayolah Kyu, kau antar aku pulang kan?" pinta Sungmin memotong percakapan mereka.

"Hmm _mianhae_ _noona_, aku harus mengantar Sungmin-_noona_ pulang, kapan-kapan kuperlihatkan permainan clarinet-ku padamu ya?" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

Yesung menangkup kedua bagian pipi Ryeowook agar melihat kearahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lurus memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip," ucapnya tegas.

"Aku juga tahu itu," ucap Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung dari wajahnya. "Aku lapar, mau makan."

Yesung mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook menuju tempat susunan cake. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil beberapa dan mencari tempat duduk, dibelakangnya Yesung memegang dua gelas grape juice, warna ungu senada dengan pita yang digunakan Ryeowook pada ikat rambutnya.

Jam dipergelangan tangan Ryeowook menujukkan pukul sembilan malam, sudah satu jam lebih mereka haya duduk saja tanpa percakapan.

"Yesung-_oppa_? Mau berdansa bersamaku?" seorang _yeoja_ menyapa Yesung. _Yeoja_ itu adalah orang yang pernah di siram oleh Ryeowook.

"Park_-ah,_ aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Hmmm," Yesung terlihat sedikit berfikir. "Kecuali teman-temanmu ikut duduk bersama dengan Ryeowook," ucap Yesung kemudian.

Tidak beberapa lama _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook lalu kembali dengan beberapa _yeoja_.

"_Oppa_? Mereka mau menemani Ryeowook_-ie_, sekarang kau mau kan berdansa denganku?" pinta _yeoja_ itu dengan sedikit manja.

"Hahh~~~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Yesung menatapanya. "Berdansa saja kalau kau mau berdansa, mau pulang juga diluar sedang hujan," jelas Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya bosan pada jendela gedung. Suara hujan memang tertutupi oleh suara musik yang mengalun di dalam ruangan.

Mendapat persetujuan Ryeowook, _yeoja_ centil itu segera menarik tangan Yesung membuatnya terpaksa berdiri.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_?" panggil seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook membuatnya melirik _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu cara memperlakukan _namja_?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Yesung-_oppa_ itu terlalu baik untukmu. Kau begitu beruntung bisa membayarnya untuk datang ke pesta ini, tapi kau memperlakukannya seperti seorang supir saja," ucap _yeoja_ itu kembali dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari beberapa temannya yang lain. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak begitu mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang _appa_ dan _umma_ -mu apa mereka bercerai karena tidak sanggup mengasuh anak menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Byur

Ryeowook kembali menyiram _yeoja_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu dengan _grape juice_ yang tadi dibawakan Yesung.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, apalagi tentang orang tuaku. Anak dari panti asuhan yang diangkat oleh keluarga Song sepertimu tidak pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Kau?" _yeoja_ itu mengeram kesal. Tempat duduk mereka memang sedikit terpencil dan suara mereka juga hampir teredam oleh suara music serta hujan.

"Aku tahu tentangmu Song JaeHyun! Ibumu meninggal dan _appa-_mu menikah lagi lantas meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan. Hidupmu menyedihkan," ucap Ryeowook begitu sakratis. Ryeowook mengetahui tentang hidup _yeoja_ itu karena ia pernah melihat sendiri pertengkaran _yeoja_ itu dengan ayah kandung yang meninggalkannya di panti asuhan beberapa bulan lalu saat kampus sudah sepi dan saat itu Ryeowook menunggu tuan Lee menjemputnya.

Yesung yang melihat pertengakaran itu segera menghentikan aktivitas dansanya dan berjalan cepat mendekati Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_? Ryeowook bicara kasar pada JaeHyun! Dia bilang JaeHyun ditinggalkan _appa_-nya di panti asuhan dan bilang JaeHyun menyedihkan karena menjadi anak angkat."

Degh

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan. Jemarinya ingin menyentuh wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Ryeowook lalu lari meninggalkan semuanya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan dan membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat beberapa _yeoja_ itu kembali.

"Mohon maafkan Ryeowook. JaeHyun_-ie_? _Mianhae_ kalau Ryeowook bicara kasar padamu, sebenarnya ia iri padamu karena kau masih memiliki orang tua angkat. Sejujurnya Ryeowook sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, Kim _Ahjumma_ dan Tan _Ahjushi_ meninggal dalam kecelakaan, itu terjadi ketika Wook_-ie_ masih begitu kecil, lalu _haelmoni-_nya juga meninggal karena sakit. Sekarang Ryeowook hanya punya tuan besar Kim dan juga _oppa_ saja," jelas Yesung membuat beberapa _yeoja_ itu tersentak. Mereka baru mengetahui kalau Ryeowook tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. dan terlihat Yesung tidak bohong tentang itu.

Yesung segera mengejar Ryeowook dan mendapati _yeoja_ manis itu berdiri dalam gelap malam. Jemarinya menengadah menampung air hujan yang hanya bisa lewat saja, kepalanya mendongak membiarkan hujan melunturkan bedak yang dipakainya. Entah ada air mata atau tidak karena hujan sudah membasahi tubuh mungil itu. Namun _namja_ tampan itu menyadari _yeoja_ di depannya itu kini menangis karena pundak Ryeowook yang bergetar.

Segera saja Yesung melepaskan Jazz hitamnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. Membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah oleh air hujan.

"_Oppa_ minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu tadi. Harusnya itu tidak terjadi," ucap Yesung begitu menyesal. _Namja_ tampan itu membiarkan tubuhnya basah dan jemarinya melindungi wajah Ryeowook agar tidak terkena hujan.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu mencium bibir Ryeowook cukup lama. Menahan kepala Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik pinggang ramping itu ketika merasakan tangan Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae_… _oppa_ minta maaf padamu."

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook agar masuk kedalam atap gedung dan membiarkan tubuhnya masih tertimpa air hujan. Jemarinya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Ryeowook.

"Hiks.. Mereka… mereka tidak perlu mengatakan itu." isak Ryeowook terdengar begitu pilu.

"_Mianhae_… _oppa_ yang salah. Kau jangan marah pada mereka. _Oppa_ yang meminta mereka duduk denganmu, _oppa_ yang meninggalkan mereka denganmu. Sekarang kau berhenti menangis ya?" pinta Yesung masih berusaha menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Hiks… kenapa… kau hanya meminta maaf. Hiks… harusnya aku memang tidak datang denganmu," isak Ryeowook begitu pelan suaranya terdengar begitu serak. Yesung segera menarik tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya. Menghembuskan nafas hangat di perotongan leher Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Lampu jalan kota yang sedikit menyilaukan pada malam hari. Jalanan yang sepi saat angin malam seolah menusuk tulangmu.

Tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Brakk!

Ryeowook membanting pintu rumahnya saat Yesung mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan basah.

"Wook_-ie_?" sapaan tuan besar Kim yang memang belum tidur membuat Ryeowook meliriknya sebentar.

"_Harabeoji_ puaskan? Harusnya aku memang tidak datang dengannya!" teriak Ryeowook masih di dengar oleh Yesung yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Heh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau basah seperti ini? Dan… kenapa kau menagis sayang?" tanya tuan besar Kim berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Aku mau istirahat! Jangan ganggu aku sampai besok!" ucap Ryeowook lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

Tuan besar Kim membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Yesung sedikit mengigil karena kemeja tipis yang digunakannya sudah basah.

"_Harabeoji_ jangan berniat membawanya masuk atau aku tidak akan bicara dengan _harabeoji_ lagi!"

"_Mwo_?" keduanya menoleh pada Ryeowook yang kini menatap mereka dari atas tangga.

"Ha-_harabeoji_? Aku pamit pulang. Sampai bertemu besok pagi sayang," ucap Yesung begitu lirih.

"Yesung_-ie_?" panggil tuan besar Kim menghentikan langkah Yesung. Sedangkan di atas anak tangga Ryeowook masih menatapnya kesal.

"Masuklah dulu, setidaknya ganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa sakit kalau pulang dengan keadaan basah sepeti itu," pinta tuan besar Kim membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat ketidaksukaan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu akhirnya pulang dengan keadaan basah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bagaimana rasanya kalau matahari tertutupi awan mendung seharian?_

_Para peri tidak bisa menabur serbuk bunga._

_Bunga matahari akan merunduk._

_Semua terasa aneh, apalagi ketika hujan turun membasahi bumi._

Ryeowook merasa sedikit aneh Yesung tidak menjemputnya sudah dua hari sejak kejadian malam itu. Teman-teman kelasnya pun seperti ingin bicara dengannya namun terlihat ragu. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini berjalan sendirian di koridor, sesekali ia melirik beberapa orang menatapnya.

"Wo.. Wook_-ie_?" panggil JaeHyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya _yeoja_ itu sedikit tersenyum kaku pada Ryeowook.

"Aku.. Aku mau minta maaf padamu masalah malam itu. Kami tidak tahu kalau kau tidak memiliki… err kedua orang tua lagi," jelasnya sedikit bersalah. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan _yeoja_ itu.

"Yesung-_oppa_ memang pernah meminta kami untuk berteman denganmu tanpa memberi alasannya. Sebenarnya aku iri padamu yang lahir dari keluarga kaya, tidak pernah merasakan masa sulit karena kekurangan uang, kau selalu di antar jemput supirmu, kau juga pintar dan terlebih kau cantik membuat banyak _namja_ menyukaimu," jelas _yeoja_ itu membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ryeowook berfikir mereka membencinya karena berfikir Ryeowook seorang penipu dengan segala cerita Yesung. Tapi bukan itu! Bukan itu masalahnya! Hanya karena apa yang dimilikinya dan tidak diketahui orang.

"Kau mau menjadi teman kami?" tanya JaeHyun membuat Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap tidak percaya.

"Itu,,, itu kalau kau mau. Dan ini bukan karena permintaan Yesung-_oppa_, aku pikir Ryeowook_-ie_ _yeoja_ baik," jelasnya sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Hmm~~" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir kemudian mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum.

Teman? Sudah begitu lama ia tidak di peluk oleh temannya sendiri.

Bercerita dengan temannya lalu pergi berbelanja dengan temannya.

"Wook_-ie_? Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Yesung-_oppa_ menjemputmu? Apa kalian bertengkar karena malam itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Ryeowook begitu pelan. Matanya melirik tuan Lee telah berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya. "Aku harus pulang duluan."

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi."

Degh

"N-Ne…" jawab Ryeowook sembari menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Biasanya Yesung yang akan mengatakan hal itu. Jadi sedikit aneh ketika mereka yang mengatakannya pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Harabeoji_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit mengejutkan tuan besar Kim yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

"Apa sayang? _Harabeoji_ benar-benar sibuk sekarang," jawabnya melepaskan semua kertas di tangannya dan balas memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk bertanya tentang Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Tuan…" panggilan tuan Lee membuar Ryeowook menarik tubuhnya dan menatap _namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Yesung_-ie_ tadi menghubungi, dia bilang dia masih sakit jadi tidak bisa pergi ke Jeju untuk melihat sendiri pengembangan produk baru," jelas tuan Lee membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut.

'_Yesung sakit?'_ batinnya. Tuan besar Kim melirik kearah Ryeowook sebentar setelah mengangguk pada tuan Lee. _Namja_ paruh baya itu memperhatikan wajah manis cucu-nya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa kau mau mengunjungi Yesung_-ie_?" tanya tuan besar Kim pada Ryeowook.

"Hahh~~~ dia benar-benar sakit?"

"Tentu saja dia sakit karena kau membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan basah."

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu ketika _namja_ paruh baya itu menuduhnya sebagai penyebab Yesung sakit.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ kenapa bicara seperti itu?" lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan.

"Hahh~~~ sudah sedikit sore, sebaiknya kau masak sesuatu untuk Yesung_-ie_, antarkan ke apartemennya. Tuan Lee yang akan mengatarmu ke sana."

"Tapi? Aku… Wook_-ie_ takut _harabeoji_," Ryeowook menatap tuan besar Kim sedikit ragu.

"_Mwo_? Kau takut karena ingat kesalahanmu?" Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu pergilah minta maaf padanya."

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Sapaan _yeoja_ itu membuat Ryeowook memperhatikan sekeliling dan berjalan menuju kulkas.

"_Ahjumma_? Aku pinjam dapurnya boleh kan?"

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja sayang, kau mau masak apa?"

"Soup," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Mimpi yang indah, apa yang baru saja kau lupakan?_

_Melirik kesekeliling kamarmu dan mendapati langit masih gelap? Kau membaringkan kembali tubuhmu saat menyadari itu hanya mimpi._

_Suara-suara aktivitas diluar sana tidakkah membuatmu ingin keluar dan menikmati wangi embun pagi?_

Ryeowook turun dari mobil dengan membawa semangkuk soup hangat yang cukup besar. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya untuk memantapkan diri sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Nona? Kau tidak apa kan?" Ryeowook mengelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika panggilan tuan Lee menyapanya.

"Aku tidak apa," jawab _yeoja_ manis itu pelan kemudian tuan Lee menjalan mobilnya mejauh ketika Ryeowook melangkah masuk gedung apartemen.

_"Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi aku berharap aku akan baik-baik saja dan dia juga cepat sembuh,"_ harap Ryeowook sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Byurrr

"Aaaa?" bibir _yeoja_ itu terbuka sedikit dan langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menyiramnya. Soup yang dibawanya juga ikut terkena siraman air membuat pakaian yang dipakainya juga basah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhhh ini cukup panjang. Ada cukup banyak kata yang aku ketik. Aku harap kalian menyukainya dan tidak lupa memberikan review. Tentu saja terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah kasih koment di chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih mau mau membaca cerita ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child._

_._

_._

_Yongie._


	6. 5th chapter 'Spring and Hold my hand'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_5th chapter 'Spring and __Hold my hand__'_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

Byurrr

"Aaaa?" bibir _yeoja_ itu terbuka sedikit dan langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menyiramnya. Soup yang dibawanya juga ikut terkena siraman air membuat pakaian yang dipakainya juga basah.

**START STORY !**

* * *

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya kesal ketika tidak mendapati pelaku yang sudah menyiramnya dari atas. Sepertinya seorang penghuni apartemen tidak sengaja membuang sisah air melewati jendela kamarnya membuat Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di pinggir gedung tersiram tanpa sengaja. _Yeoja_ manis itu menahan mangkuk _soup_ yang cukup besar itu dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah, jemarinya menggeledah kantong celananya namun tidak menemukan benda perdegi yang dicarinya.

"Hahh~~ ponselku tertinggal," gumamnya sedikit kesal.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam loby dan memasuki lift untuk naik ke lantai atas tempat apartemen Yesung berada.

Ryeowook menekan bell apartemen Yesung cukup lama.

Tok tok

Kali ini gantian tangannya yang mengetuk pintu putih itu denagn sedikit tidak sabar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Yesung membuka pintu itu. Wajahnya pucat dan rambut yang bergitu berantakan.

"Wo.. Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung sedikit terkejut mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Tubuh mungil yang basah kini sedang memegang semangkuk _soup_ yang sudah mendingin. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat Yesung.

"Masuklah," pinta Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar masuk.

Degh

Jemari mungil yang kini memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook terasa begitu hangat. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi mulus Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya sedikit memejamkan matanya terkejut dengan sentuhan panas yang di dapatnya.

"_Mianhae_ membuatmu khawatir," jelas Yesung mengelus pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Kau membawa sesuatu?" tanya Yesung memperhatikan mangkuk yang dibawa Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan beberapa kali.

"_Harabeoji_ bilang kau sakit, jadi kumasakkan _soup_ untuk makan malammu," jelas Ryeowook begitu merasa bersalah.

Yesung memperhatikan _yeoja_ mungil di depannya itu dengan seksama, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihatnya. Tanpa sadar _namja_ tampan itu menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Menyematkan kepala besarnya pada perpotongan leher Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya sedikit bergerak gelisah karena sentuhan Yesung.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut. "Pakailah pakaian _oppa_, _oppa_ tunggu di ruang tamu," bisik Yesung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu memilih berjalan ke ruang tamunya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa mangkuk _soup_ yang belum sempat di letakkannya di dapur.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamar Yesung dan mulai melangkah mendekati lemari _namja_ tampan itu.

Beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan kaos milik Yesung namun tidak ada yang pas di tubuhnya. Padaha tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh berbeda namun kaos milik Yeusng sungguh besar ketika dikenakannya.

Ryeowook menarik kaos coklat milik Yesung dan mengenakannya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk Yesung lalu menepuk wajahnya yang sedikit pucat karena kedinginan.

_Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah membawa pakaian basahnya dan juga mangkuk soup keluar dari kamar Yesung dan segera masuk ke dapur. Sudut ruangan yang sudah sedikit di hapalnya karena pernah tinggal di apartemen itu beberapa waktu lalu. Memasukkan pakaian basahnya kedalam mesin cuci Yesung membuat bajunya berbaur dengan pakaian kotor Yesung.

Sepasang mata coklat cerah milik Ryeowook tanpa sengaja melirik baskom merah berisikan air dan juga handuk. Sepertinya Yesung mengompres tubuhnya sendirian atau ada orang lain yang mengurusnya selama ia sakit? Di tambah lagi keadaan dapur Yesung yang begitu rapih.

"Heh? _Nuguya_?" sapaan seorang _yeoja_ mengejutkan Ryeowook yang baru saja memasukkan _soup_ miliknya ke dalam panci dengan niat ingin memanaskan soup itu kembali.

"_Mwo? Nuguseyo_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Ryeowook_-ie_? Maaf mengejutkanmu, ini Jiyeon_-ah_. Dia yang mengurus _oppa_ selama dua hari ini," jelas Yesung yang ikut masuk ke dalam dapur miliknya.

Ryeowook menatap sedikit ragu pada Yesung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf," lirihnya tanpa alasan. _Yeoja_ bernama Jiyeon itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajah mungil itu.

"_Aigoo_… Kim Ryeowook? cucu Presidir Kim? Aku pertama kali melihatnya," gumam _yeoja_ itu menyadari siapa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum pada _yeoja_ yang kini sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"OMO! Kau begitu lucu. _Eonnie_ menyukai _yeoja_ manis seperti ini. Kau mau menjadi _dongsaeng_-ku?"

"Jiyeon_-ah_? Bisakah kau lepaskan dia? Ryeowook sedikit sulit bernafas," teguran Yesung membuat _yeoja_ itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Degh

_Yeoja_ manis berambut ikal yang kini sedang menggunakan kaos Yesung meremas kuat ujung kaos milik _namja_ tampan itu. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung memanggilnya begitu formal dan itu terdengar aneh di telinga kecilnya.

"Hehe… _Mianhae_ Ryeowook_-ie_. Jung Jiyeon Imnida. Aku adalah sekretaris tuan Kim JongWoon. Dan dia benar-benar merepotkan dua hari ini karena sakit," jelas Jiyeon kini mem-pout bibirnya namun Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu. Pandangannya mengikuti langkah Yesung yang kini berjalan keluar dapur meninggalkan dapur minimalis dengan meja mini bar miliknya menuju ruang tamu.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau masak _soup_? Mau _eonnie_ bantu biar cepat? Tadi _eonnie_ juga bawa beberapa makanan. Kita makan malam bersama ne?" pinta Jiyeon hanya di tanggapi sebuah senyum ringan dari Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu. Nona bisa tunggu diluar saja, aku hanya perlu memanaskannya sebentar lagi," jelas Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya namun sedetik kemudian Jiyeon memaksa tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Mwo? Jangan panggil aku dengan nona. Kau panggil _eonnie_ oke?" pinta _yeoja_ itu sedikit semangat.

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hmm ne _eonnie_," ucapnya sedikit pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ada banyak orang yang kita temui dalam hidup ini._

_Para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Mereka menyimpan begitu banyak cerita._

_Hanya saja, adakah yang kau ketahui tentang cerita mereka?_

Yesung melirik jam dinding ruang tamunya. Di depannya tersaji beberapa makanan yang dibawa Jiyeon setiap hari sejak ia sakit. Karena masih merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook, Yesung memilih merepotkan Jiyeon untuk merawatnya yang sakit. Bahkan _namja_ itu tidak menyangka kalau Ryeowook akan mengunjunginya.

Sesekali Yesung melirik kearah pintu dapurnya berharap Ryeowook segera datang dan ia segera bisa mencicipi masakan yang dibawakan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Orang yang kau temui di jalan._

_Apakah mereka menyapamu? Apa mereka tersenyum ketika bertemu denganmu? Haruskah kau yang memulainya dan bilang._

_"Hallo."_

Ryeowook duduk di kursi mini bar Yesung dan memutar telunjuknya di atas meja. Dimana jemari kirinya menopang kepalanya. Kaos coklat milik Yesung yang dipakainya tidak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh bagian paha mulusnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu bersenandung ringan menunggu _soup_ yang dihangatkannya.

Tittt

Bunyi panci Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar dan segera turun dari kursi. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil lap yang cukup tebal untuk mengangkat panci panas tersebut kemudian menuangkannya di dalam mangkuk kaca milik Yesung.

Sedikit senyum terukir pada wajah manisnya. Langkah kecilnya meletakkan _soup_ tersebut di atas nampan.

Degh

"Hahh~~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya ketika akan keluar ia melihat Yesung mulai mengunyah beberapa masakan yang dibawa Jiyeon. _Yeoja_ manis itu berhenti cukup lama kemudian berbalik dan meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk _soup_ itu di atas meja mini bar. Ryeowook kembali duduk dan hanya menatap kosong pada _soup_ yang dibuatnya.

"Harusnya aku memang tidak ke sini!" gumam Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Rambutnya sedikit mengering membuatnya kini meniup poninya yang tidak tertata bergitu rapi.

"Ada Jiyeon-_eonnie_ yang membawakannya makan. Harusnya memang aku diam saja di rumah," gumam Ryeowook begitu pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada kain lap yang digunakannya untuk mengangkat panci beberapa waktu lalu. _Yeoja_ manis itu turun dari tempat duduknya dan menggapai kain lap itu. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat mangkuk _soup_ itu memindahakannya dari atas nampan.

"Memang sebaiknya dia tidak perlu memakan ini!" gumamnya sedikit kesal dan…

Prang!

"Heh? Wook_-ie_?" pannggilan Yesung dan Jiyeon yang terdengar kaget membuat Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari pecahan mangkuk kaca tempat soup-nya tadi. Dengan sengaja _yeoja_ manis itu menjatuhkan mangkuk berisikan _soup_ panas yang baru saja dipanaskannya.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Jiyeon kaget yang kini sudah berdiri bersama Yesung. Terlihat muka _namja_ tampan itu sedikit pucat dan begitu khawatir dengan Ryeowook.

"Maaf~~ aku menjatuhkannya," bohong Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung dan Jiyeon menghela nafasnya lega karena bukan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada cucu tunggal Presidir Kim itu. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik kearah meja mini bar dan mendapati nampan tempat _soup_ tergeletak di sana. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook apalagi dilantai tempat jatuhnya mangkuk _soup_ terdapat dua kain lap.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu," tegur Yesung lalu hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

"A-aku akan membereskannya. Kalian makan saja," ucap Ryeowook cepat dan segera mengumpulkan pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Jangan!"

"Awww!" teriakan Jiyeon membuat Ryeowook tanpa sengaja menyentuh pecahan kaca. Jemari telunjuknya tertusuk dan mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Wook_-ie_?" panik Yesung saat berbalik dan melihat jemari Ryeowook berdarah.

"Akhh _Mianhae_… aku akan mengobati Ryeowook_-ie_. _Oppa_ makan saja dulu," ucap Jiyeon sedikit panik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati pecahan kaca dan berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dengan cekatan _yeoja_ cantik itu menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mencuci jemarinya untuk menghentikan aliran darah.

"_Eonnie_ obati ne?" pinta Jiyeon membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Keduanya duduk di kursi meja mini bar dapur Yesung. Membiarkan pecahan kaca tersebut masih berserakan di lantai.

"_Mianhae_… _eonnie_ tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu," sesal _yeoja_ cantik itu kini mengoleskan betadine pada jemari Ryeowook.

_Yeoja_ berambut ikal itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Helanaan nafas teratur mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Presidir Kim sering kali bercerita tentangmu. Tapi pantas saja kalau presidir sering kali membanggakanmu, kau begitu cantik seperti nyonya Heechul."

"_Eonnie_ sudah lama bekerja dengan _harabeoji_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. _Yeoja_ cantik didepannya itu kini tersneyum melihat hasil karyanya di jemari Ryeowook.

"Beberapa bulan sebelum Yesung-_oppa_ datang. Saat itu _eonnie_ masih staff biasa dan sering melihat figura photo keluarga presidir di ruangannya ketika mengantarkan berkas," jelas Jiyeon membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Eonnie_… menyukai direktur Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook semakin ragu namun sedetik kemudian ia melihat rona merah pada wajah cantik _yeoja_ di depannya itu.

Ryeowook bisa tahu kalau _yeoja_ itu pasti menyukai Yesung. Hatinya sedikit tecekat melihat ekspresi Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon_-ah_? Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" panggilan Yesung yang kini muncul di depan pintu membuat keduanya menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

Ryeowook memilih segera turun dan meninggalkan Jiyeon. "_Mianhae_ memecahkan mangkuk kacamu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, sebaiknya kau makan dulu," Yesung menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. Sungguh sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat _yeoja_ mungil ini dan membuatnya semakin merindukannya padahal beberapa waktu lalu bukankah ia sudah memeluknya? Namun tetap saja merindukannya.

"Jiyeon_-ah_, cepatlah. Kau butuh file dariku sekarang juga kan?" tanya Yesung membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu menyusun kembali kotak P3K yang digunakannya mengobati Ryeowook dan segera keluar meninggalkan pecahan kaca di lantai dapur Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook memeluk lutunya di atas sofa dan jemari lentiknya trus saja mengganti channel TV. Matanya melirik bosan pada Jiyeon dan Yesung yang kini terlihat sebuk dengan laptop dan juga kertas-kertas di ruang kerja Yesung yang terbuka.

"Hahh~~" _yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih.

Jemarinya bergerak gelisan dan akhirnya memilih berdiri untuk berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Jiyeon.

"Wook_-ie_? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop pada Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna coklat milik Yesung. Lututnya bertautan dan tangannya menarik kaos milik Yesung untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Aku… aku boleh pinjam ponselmu?" pinta Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

Yesung dan Jiyeon menatap Ryeowook secara bersamaan. Ditatap seperti itu Ryeowook segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ponselku tertinggal, aku ingin menghubungi tuan Lee," jelas Ryeowook sedikit pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh keduanya.

"Mainhae… ponsel _oppa_ rusak karena kehujanan malam itu. Kau bisa pakai_ telephone_ rumah yang ada di kamar," ucap Yesung mengarahkan telunjuknya keluar menuju arah kamar miliknya.

"Tapi? Nomor tuan Lee?" tanya Ryeowook smeakin ragu.

"Ada di buku kontak," Yesung sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook kemudian kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Menjelaskan sesuatu tentang yang harus di lakukan Jiyeon besok karena sepertinya besok ia belum akan masuk kerja.

Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Yesung menutup pintunya namun tidak begitu rapat. Segera duduk dipinggir ranjang dan meraih buku kontak milik Yesung. Mencari nama asli tuan Lee.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang kerja Yesung. Jiyeon seperti sudah mengerti tentang apa yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Yesung.

"Hmm~~ _oppa_? Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang," jelas _yeoja_ cantik itu segera berpamitan pada Yesung.

"Tapi kau sudah mengerti kan? Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan," ucap Yesung kini mengantar Jiyeon kedepan pintu apartemennya.

Saat akan kedapur untuk membereskan pecahan mangkuk kaca yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamarnya melirik kedalam. Melihat Ryeowook yang masih berusaha menghubungi tuan Lee. Beberapa kali ia menutup panggilannya kemudian kembali menekan beberapa nomor.

"Akhh _yeobseyo_? Tuan Lee dimana?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat begitu senang.

"_Mwo_?" Yesung menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut.

"_Harabeoji_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Sepertinya yang bicara dengannya saat ini adalah presidir Kim.

"Mwo? _Harabeoji_ dan tuan Lee sedang keluar kota? Incheon? Tapi? _Harabeoji_~~~" panggil Ryeowook seperti menahan isakannya. Yesung ingat harusnya hari ini ia yang ke Incheon namun sepertinya tuan besar Kim yang pergi sendiri karena ia sedang sakit.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ Wook_-ie_ mau pulang. Hiks aku mau pulang~~~" lirih Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan isakannya. Yesung sedikit tekejut mendengar Ryeowook menangis. Biasanya _yeoja_ manis itu tidak akan menangis di depan kakeknya. Hatinya sedikit sesak melihat _yeoja_ yang disukainya menahan isakan.

"Hiks… Wook_-ie_ tidak pernah meminta apapun dari _harabeoji_. Sekali ini saja, Wook_-ie_ mau pulang _harabeoji_~~~" lirinya kini menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan sedikit kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"_Harabeoji_… dua jam 'pun Wook_-ie_ tunggu di loby apartemen. Aku mau pulang," jelas Ryeowook membuat Yesung berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Rasanya dadanya sedikit sesak tiap kali melihat Ryeowook menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menangis dan memohon ingin pulang?

"Aku mengerti… dua jam lagi aku tunggu di loby," ucap Ryeowook kemudian menutup panggilannya. Yesung yang mendengar segera melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Dua jam dari sekarang berarti menjelang jam dua belas malam?

"Hahh~~" dengan berat hati ia menghela nafasnya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook. Buru-buru _yeoja_ manis itu membalik tubuhnya kearah tembok dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan.

"Hmmm… ne," Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa menatap kearah Yesung.

"_Oppa_ antar kau pulang sekarang," Yesung mengambil mantel cream miliknya dan memakainya.

Ryeowook masih duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung memperhatikan _namja_ tampan yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat sedang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi… tuan Lee akan menjemput dua jam lagi," ucap Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Yesung menoleh menatap Ryeowook dan mengukir senyumnya. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang berusaha terlihat kuat di depan _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Hubungi saja lagi dan katakan _oppa_ yang mengantarmu. Apa perlu _oppa_ yang menghubungi tuan Lee?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat gagang _telephone_ milik Yesung. Kembali menghubungi tuan Lee dan bilang tidak perlu menjeputnya tanpa memberikan alasan kenapa. Tuan Lee dan tuan besar Kim hanya berfikir Ryeowook mungkin memilih menginap di apartemen Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Langkah kakinya begitu ringan seperti pemain ballet._

_Menjadi individu yang melakukan hal baik. Ketika awan mulai berubah warna menandakan sore hari, para peri kecil kembali kerumah mereka. _

_Menutup kelopak bunga tempat mereka tinggal untuk menunggu kembalinya fajar._

Ryeowook berjalan pelan di belakang Yesung. Jemarinya begitu lucu dengan masih menggunakan kaos coklat milik Yesung. Keduanya masuk kedalam lift dan menunggu lift itu membawa mereka kelantai dasar. Yesung menuntun Ryeowook untuk menuju parkiran mobil. _Namja_ tampan itu membukakan pintu kursi bagian belakang.

"Hhh~~" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika Yesung membukakan pintu kursi bagian belakang. Biasanya _namja_ itu akan membukakan pintu depan dan membiarkan Ryeowook duduk di depan. Ryeowook duduk dibelakang itupun baru sekali ketika mereka pulang dari supermarket. Namun itu karena Ryeowook kesal pada Yesung.

"Hehhh~~~ gomawo," ucap Ryeowook sedikit lirih dan segera masuk tanpa banyak bertanya. Disusul _namja_ tampan itu kemudian masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu berbalik sebentar dan mengukir senyumnya "Kau mau pulang kan sayang?" tanya Yesung sedikit lirih membuat Ryeowook semakin merasa bersalah.

Apa Ryeowook sudah kembali menyukai Yesung? Karena apa?

Apa mungkin karena mengetahui semua orang manjuhinya bukan karena kebohongannya tentang Yesung melainkan apa yang dimilikinya membuat orang iri. Atau mungkin karena kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Yesung untuknya. Ryeowook begitu sulit untuk menolak sentuhan yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

_Aku pikir, cinta itu memang bisa tumbuh kembali seperti tunas baru. Dan kuncup bunga yang di sebarkan para peri akan mekar keesokan harinya._

Ryeowook meletakkan tanganaya di pinggir pintu. Kedua matanya meneliti tiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Terlihat sepi karena memang sudah malam dan hanya sedikit kendaraan yang melintas.

Yesung memasuki jalan di dekat taman yang merupakan kawasan sekolah, jalanan itu sepi bahkan tidak ada lagi mobil yang lewat. _Yeoja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya berat. Menundukkan kepala mungilnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Matanya terpejam erat tidak ingin melihat jalanan yan gelap tersebut.

"Hujan?" gumam Ryeowook yang terbangun dan mendapati air hujan membasahi jalanan pinggir kota Seoul yang sepi.

Brum… brrrrmmmm

Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti membuat Ryeowook menoleh panik. Yesung mencoba menstarter mobilnya namun tetap saja mesinnya tidak menyala.

"Hahh~~" _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat panik.

"Bensinnya habis," gumam Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah. _Yeoja_ manis itu menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Sekarang bagaimana cara mereka kembali di saat mobil kehabiasan bensin dan hujan yang mengguyur. Ponsel Ryeowook tertinggal dan ponsel Yesung rusak karena hujan malam itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan Yesung yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"_Oppa_ akan mencari taxi dan mengantarkanmu pulang," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat itu Yesung kembali lagi duduk, mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung pelan sembari mengelus pelan pipi Ryeowook dan mengangkatnya agar menatap kearahnya.

"Kau sakit dan di luar hujan~~ _haelmoni_ akan marah kalau aku membiarkanmu sakit," lirih Ryeowook pelan. Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ryeowook dan mencium kening _yeoja_ manis itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali pada tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu kita menginap di sini sampai besok pagi? Sampai ada mobil yang melintas," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada Yesung keluar dalam hujan saat tubuhnya masih lemah.

Ryeowook menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi penumpang. Perasaannya sedikit aneh ketika Yesung bersikap berbeda dari biasanya.

_Sesuatu itu hilang begitu saja._

_Seperti cerita yang tidak berarti untuk diingat, dilupakan dengan begitu mudah. Sakit hati pasti akan dialami._

_Yeoja_ manis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya sembari mencari kehangatan sendiri. Yesung yang menyadari Ryeowook telah tertidur melepaskan mantel creamnya dan menyematkannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ketika mendapat sesuatu untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Yesung gantian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi supir. Sepertinya udara dingin akan membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk, lihat saja sekarang. Baru beberapa menit ia tertidur sudah menahan dingin yang begitu.

"Ahhhh~~~"

"Hahhh~~~" Ryeowook sedikit terganggu dengan gumaman Yesung membuatnya sadar dari tidur. _Yeoja_ manis itu merasakan mantel Yesung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Diliriknya Yesung walau dalam keadaan yang redup Ryeowook tetap saja masih bisa mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Yesung_-ssi_?" panggil Ryeowook sedkit lirih. Jemarinya menggoyangkan tubuh maskulin Yesung memintanya untuk bangun. Namun tidak ada respon.

"Akhhh!" Ryeowook begitu terkejut ketika jemarinya menyentuh leher Yesung yang begitu panas. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu kembali demam dan suhu tubuhnya kembali panas.

"Yesung_-ie_?" panik Ryeowook memanggil Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu sedikit panik karena _namja_ itu tak kunjung bangun. Dengan perlahan ia segera berpindah ke kursi depan sebelah Yesung. Menyematkan kembali mantel Yesung dan menepuk pipi chubby _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Ireona~~~ ireona_ Yesung_-ie_!" panggilnya sedikit panik. Yesung masih saja menghela nafas hangatnya, sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu juga mengigau membuat Ryeowook semakin panik. Pasalnya saat haelmoni-nya sakit juga seperti ini. Sekesal apapun Ryeowook tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau kehilangan Yesung, sudah cukup untuk kehilangan banyak orang dalam hidupnya. Ryeowook begitu takut Yesung tidak membuka matanya lagi. diletakkannya kepala mungilnya di depan dada Yesung untuk mendengarkan detak jantung _namja_ tampan itu.

"_**Oppa**_!_ Ireona_!"

Degh

Pertama kali sejak kedatangan Yesung kembali, Ryeowook memanggilnya begitu lembut. Pertama kali mengucapkan kata itu membuat lidahnya terasa aneh.

"_Ireona_~~~ _oppa_~~~ Yesung-_oppa_! Aku mohon!" panik Ryeowook masih mengguncang tubuh Yesung agar _namja_ itu bangun.

"Hnghh… Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung yang akhirnya bangun. _Namja_ tampan itu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap.

Grep

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung begitu erat membuat _namja_ tampan itu terkejut. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri berusaha mengerti kalau ini nyata dan Ryeowook memeluknya.

"Hiks… _oppa_~~~" lirih Ryeowook yang ternyata menangis. Air matanya membasahi kaos Yesung yang sudah tidak terlindungi mantel lagi. karena kaos itu tipis membuat Yesung merasakan air mata hangat milik Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau menangis?" jemari mungil Yesung menggapai saklar lampu mobil dan menghidupkannya. Tangannya berpindah untuk mengangkat wajah Ryeowook.

Degh

"Shhh _uljima_~~" bisik Yesung dengan suara paraunya dan menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan jemarinya.

"Hiks… kau tidak mati kan? Kau tidak apa kan? _Oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan? Hiks… _oppa_~~~" lirih Ryeowook membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Kau mencemaskan _oppa_?" tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Ryeowook ia masih memeluk Yesung dengan begitu erat.

"_Oppa_ tidak apa. Maaf membuatmu cemas, sekarang kau tidur lagi di belakang ya?" pinta Yesung berusaha untuk memindahkan Ryeowook. Suara berat Yesung terdengar begitu parau.

"Aku tidur denganmu," gumam Ryeowook pelan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku~~" sambungnya mendongak menatap Yesung.

Yesung sedikit mengerti pasti begitu sakit untuk Ryeowook setelah kehilangan keluarga dan beberapa temannya. Itu artinya Yesung mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Ryeowook mencintainya lagi. perlahan dan ia memang harus sabar.

"_Oppa_ tidur di belakang denganmu," jelas Yesung kini membiarkan Ryeowook perpindah terlebih dahulu setelahnya ia juga berpindah ke belakang. Yesung duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan menyematkan kembali mantelnya. Ia memberi jarak pada keduanya walau Yesung sakit namun ia tetap tidak ingin Ryeowook kedinginan.

Ryeowook melirik sebentar kearah Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan yang baru saja akan mematikan lampu dalam mobil balas meliriknya.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Yesung begitu lirih. Suaranya begitu parau.

"Aku… maaf~~~ aku boleh memelukmu?" pinta Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Wajahnya tertunduk namun Yesung mengulas senyumnya.

"Tentu saja," bisik _namja_ tampan itu setelah mematikan lampu dalam mobil ia bergeser dan memeluk Ryeowook. "_Oppa_ memelukmu sekarang. _Oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sekarang peri kecil _oppa_ tidur _ne_?" pintanya membuka mantel Yesung dan membaginya dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Kulit tubuhnya masih dengan jelas merasakan panas dari sentuhan Yesung yang memeluknya.

_Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul membuat hati manusia sedikit berubah. Perasaan senang dan sebuah senyum tertukir begitu indah di kala hujan hari ini membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Degh

Ryeowook mengucek matanya dan sedikit pelan. Diliriknya embun yang tercipta di kaca jendela mobil. Jemarinya menggapai _namja_ yang seharusnya ada di sebelahnya dan masih memeluknya kini hilang.

Pandangannya mencari _namja_ itu namun tidak menemukannya di dalam mobil.

"_Oppa_~~~" lirih Ryeowook begitu cemas. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan dengan segera air mata turun begitu saja. _yeoja_ manis itu turun dari mobil, ketika berbalik ia berusaha tersenyum begitu senang saat mendapati sosok Yesung tengah berjalan mendekat dengan membawa botol yang sudah dipastikan berisi bensin mobil.

"_Oppa_!" teriak Ryeowook berlari dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu erat. Yesung sedikit terkejut saat mendapati peri kecilnya kembali menangis.

"Shh apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," gumam Ryeowook membuat Yesung segera sadar.

"_Mianhae_," walau suhu tubuhnya masih panas namun saat menyadari hujan sudah reda Yesung segera keluar mobil dan mencari tumpangan untuk membeli bensin. Ia berencana kembali sebelum Ryeowook bangun namun ternyata _yeoja_ manis itu bangun lebih dulu.

≠**Ý≠**

Ryeowook membantu Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat tiba ia tidak menemukan tuan besar Kim mapun tuan Lee. Sepertinya presidir Kim belum kembali dari perjalanannya. Ryeowook hanya menemukan nyonya Song yang merupakan pelayan rumah.

"Nona? Tuan muda tidak apa?" tanya nyonya Song saat melihat Ryeowook membantu Yesung untuk berjalan masuk.

"Dia demam. Aku akan membawanya isitirahat di kamarku, _ahjumma_ tolong bawakan air dan handuk hangat. Aku akan merawatnya," jelas Ryeowook membawa Yesung masuk dan membaringkan _namja_ tampan itu di tempat tidurnya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit Yesung telah tidur dengan nafas yang teratur. Ryeowook duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menarik selimut miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Yesung sebatas leher hanya memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang terlihat sedikit pucat dan rambut berantakan. Ryeowook masih memakai kaos milik Yesung tanpa niat menggantinya, ia masih panik dengan keadaan Yesung.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengompres tubuh Yesung kemudian menyeka tubuhnya. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata turun begitu saja. Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar! Kau bodoh Kim JongWoon!" maki Ryeowook di sela tangisnya.

"Hiks… kau puas membuatku panik kan?" isaknya kini memeluk tubuh Yesung. Menarik tangan Yesung dan meletakkannya di kepala mungilnya yang bersender pada dada bidang Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggerakkan jemari Yesung seolah _namja_ tampan itu sedang mengelus kepalanya.

Ryeowook menghentikan isakannya dan berusaha mendengarkan suara detak jantung Yesung yang mulai teratur. Suara dengkuran halus membuat _yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum karena menandakan Yesung tengah berisitrahat.

"_Oppa_~~~ aku tidur di sebelahmu ne?" pintanya kini berbaring di sebelah Yesung. Memeluk _namja_ tampan itu setelah berbagi selimut tebalnya. Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung dan merasakan panas kini menjalar pada tubuhnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Butiran salju musim dingin? _

_Rasanya soup jamur menjadi pilihan tepat untuk suhu udara yang begitu dingin. Aku ingin menghangatkanmu, biarkan aku memelukmu._

_Anggur musim panas terlihat begitu elegant. _

_Thanks to you. I'am very happy everyday._

_Flower in summer._

"Tuan? Kita akan mampir ke toko itu?" tanya tuan Lee menunjuk sebuah toko fancy membuat tuan besar Kim mengangguk.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, aku hanya ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Ryeowook_-ie_," presidir Kim berjalan masuk meninggalkan Tuan Lee. _Namja_ tua itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sebuah benda yang beberapa hari lalu sempat dilihatnya.

"Akkhhh itu dia," gumam presidir Kim saat melihat vase kaca dengan berbagai ukiran. "Ryeowook_-ie_ pasti senang kalau kubelikan ini."

"Ekhh?"

Tanpa senagaja presidir Kim menoleh kesebelah saat akan mengambil vase berukir itu sebuah tangan telah dulu mengambilnya. Wajahnya terkejut mendapati seorang _namja_ menatapnya, begitu juga _namja_ di depannya itu.

"Ap… _Appa_?" gumam _namja_ tampan itu menatapnay tidak percaya.

"_Appa_? Aku bukan _appa_-mu Jung Yunho!" maki presidir Kim menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ yang sudah belasan tahun tidak dilihatnya itu. "Aku hanya memiliki satu orang anak dengan nama Kim Heechul!"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hahh~~ _ahjushi_ apa kabar? Hmmm aku sudah lama tidak melihat _ahjumma_," gumam Yunho mencoba untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Hah!" presidir Kim berdecih pelan di depan Yunho masih seperti dulu.

"Kau tidak tahu atau kau mau menyindirku?" ucap presidir Kim terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Yunho.

Yunho menatap _namja_ tua itu mencoba menebak. "Maaf~~ aku hanya dengar kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Heechul. Apa _ahjumma_ juga?"

"Dia sudah meninggal sejak lama! Kalau kau tidak mau membeli benda itu, cepat berikan padaku!" presidir Kim segera mengambil vase itu dan berjalan menuju kasir. Sedang Yunho hanya menatap kepergian _namja_ tua itu.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat _namja_ tua itu, seketika ia masih ingat betapa marahnya presidir Kim padanya dulu. Tapi jelas saja _namja_ tua itu akan marah karena kesalahan yang dilakukan Yunho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jika benar kau bisa mengulang waktu, aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. _

_Lebih baik seperti itu daripada aku harus menyakitimu._

Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampri Yunho yang baru tiba dirumah mereka. Ia menatap cemas pada suaminya itu ketika wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Yun_-ie_? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Jaejoong panik dan membantu Yunho melepaskan jazz kerjanya setelah meletakkan tas _namja_ tampan itu.

Yunho memilih duduk bersandar di sofa dan mengurut keningnya pelan.

"Aku bertemu dengan presidir Kim."

Degh

Jaejoong memilih diam dan mendengarkan cerita Yunho. Jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari kanan Yunho yang tidak mengurut keningnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kim_-ahjumma_ sudah meninggal."

"Berarti Presidir Kim tinggal sendirian?"

"Tapi kulihat dia dengan tuan Lee. Tapi dia membeli vase yang kau inginkan. Maaf vasenya tinggal satu dan aku tidak mendapatkannya."

"Tidak apa Yun. Hmm apa mungkin Presidir Kim mengangkat seseorang untuk menjadi penerusnya?"

"Aku pikir tidak mungkin. Tuan besar Kim tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Entahlah Jae, aku tidak tahu di mana makam Heechul dan juga Ryeowook. Aku sungguh ingin mengunjungi mereka," bisik Yunho pelan. "Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" sambung Yunho menatap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu memukul kepala Yunho pelan kemudian memeluknya dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut. "Tentu saja tidak! Kita semua keluarga. Aku tahu bagaimana kau mencintai kami semua, aku tahu semua itu Yun."

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ sungguh keterlaluan. Tidak ada yang mau membukakan pintu untukku dan sibuk berpelukan!" teguran seorang _namja_ tampan berambut ikal membuat keduanya menoleh dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? _Umma_ tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintumu!"

"Itu karena _umma_ sibuk mendengarkan _appa_!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beberapa kali presidir Kim menghela nafasnya membuat tuan Lee menatapnya ragu.

"Tuan? Tuan tidak apa kan?"

"Aku bertemu dengan _namja_ bermarga Jung itu lagi!"

Ckittt

Dugh

"Ekhh… maaf tuan," ujar tuan Lee karena mengerem mendadak dan membuat tuan besar Kim sedikit tekejut. Pria bermarga Kim itu mengangkat tangannya menandakan tidak apa-apa.

"Kau masih bisa menjaga rahasia ini kan? Jangan sampai Jung Yunho mengambil Ryeowook_-ie_, sepertinya aku harus segera menikahkannya dengan Yesung lalu membawanya keluar dari Korea setelah kuliahnya selesai," jelas tuan besar Kim.

_"YoungWon-ah, sebagai sahabatmu aku pikir Heechul-ie akan lebih senang kalau kau berbaikan dengan Jung Yunho," _ batin tuan Lee kembali menstarter mobil mereka untuk segera pulang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Heh?" presidir Kim menautkan alisnya ketika mendapati Ryeowook tengah memeluk Yesung. Jemari lentik _yeoja_ itu memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Sedangkan di kepala Yesung masih terdapat handuk yang digunakan Ryeowook untuk mengompresnya.

Perlahan presidir Kim meletakkan vase yang dibelinya di atas nakas dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sedikit terkejut mendapati tubuh Yesung yang cukup panas, namun sedetik kemudian ia panik ketika jemarinya ikut merasakan suhu tubuh Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie_?" panggil presidir Kim mencoba menyadarkan Yesung. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dan menyadarkan Yesung.

"Hng? _Harabeoji_~~?" tanya Yesung setelah mengucek matanya. Sepertinya tidur empat jam cukup untuk membuatnya sadar dan merasa lebih baik. Yesung menyingkirkan kompres dan selimut dari tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Wo… Wook_-ie_?" _namja_ tampan itu terkejut mendapati Ryeowook tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Ryeowook tidur di sebelahmu dan memelukmu?" tanya presidir Kim kini memperbaiki selimut Ryeowook. Jemarinya meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga Kim.

"_Harabeoji_? _Mianhae_~~~ dia sakit pasti karena memelukku," sesal Yesung ketika menyadari _yeoja_ yang terbaring masih dengan kaos miliknya itu kini sakit. Tubuhnya panas dan ia juga bergumam pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau juga sebaiknya istirahat lagi, tuan Lee akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar tamu" jelas presidir Kim kini berganti mengirim pesan karena panggilannya tidak di angkat.

"Aku sudah tidak apa _harabeoji_~ _Mianhae_," lirih Yesung begitu menyesal mengetahui ia menularkan demamnya pada Ryeowook.

Jemari mungil Yesung menyingkirkan poni dari wajah Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan merawat~~~"

"Ukhhhh~~~" Ryeowook sedikit bergumam seperti menahan sakit. Presidir Kim terlihat begitu panik dan sedikit berjongkok untuk berbisik pada _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Wook_-ie_? _Harabeoji_ ada di sini sayang~~ apa ada yang sakit? Katakan~~~" bisik presidir Kim begitu lembut. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah tua itu.

Yesung memerhatikan Ryeowook. Mata _yeoja_ itu terpejam begitu erat dan bibirnya bertautan paksa. Tanpa sadar Yesung melirik jemari Ryeowook yang memegang bagian kanan perutnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sayang, _

_Katakan padaku._

_Dunia yang kita tempati ini, apa waktu akan berhenti dan membuatku kembali pada masa lalu?_

_Aku ingin menyusunnya kembali, setelah itu mari ke masa depan bersamaku. _

_Bersama…_

_Because only you can drive me fall in love._

"Mwo? Itu~~ itu tidak mungkin kan? _Harabeoji_? Katakan padaku ada cara menyembuhkannya kan? Aku mohon~~~"

Presidir Kim menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding rumah sakit dan membuat tubuh renta itu jatuh begitu saja. pandangannya kosong, jemarinya bergetar ketika seorang dokter selesai bicara padanya.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan melakukan operasi."

"Tapi dimana bisa mendapatkannya?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhhh~~~~ dan ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku berterima kasih mendapat begitu banyak respon dari kalian. Semoga tidak bosan dengan fanfic ini. I love you dear.

**Salam hangat,**

**Yesung's child.**

**.**

**.**

**Yongie.**


	7. 6th chapter 'our memory'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_6th chapter 'our memory'_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

"Chup~" Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook pelan. Jemarinya menyingkirkan poni _yeoja_ manis itu.

_"Good morning my little fairy~~"_ lirihnya memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Ryeowook di rawat.

Sekalipun tidak ada jawaban, _namja_ tampan itu seolah bicara dan mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook. Sejak pingsan kemarin sore _yeoja_ itu belum membuka matanya. Dokter kelurga Kim mengatakan penyakit Ryeowook kembali kambuh.

Awalnya presidir Kim tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun mengenai sakit yang pernah diderita Ryeowook saat ia berumur dua tahun. Hal ini karena _yeoja_ yang kini terbaring itu sudah melakukan operasi dan dinyatakan sehat kembali. Namun ternyata ia bisa kembali sakit ketika sebuah kebahagiaan baru saja akan di dapatnya.

"Hahh~~~ maaf, karena kau tidur dan memeluk _oppa_ makanya jadi sakit lagi. sayang~~~ _oppa_ mohon buka matamu," bisik Yesung mengelus pelan pipi Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie_? Kau sudah sarapan?" teguran dari presidir Kim membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Harabeoji_? Aku tidak lapar."

"Apanya yang tidak lapar? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin," presidir Kim menarik tangan Yesung untuk berdiri dan sedikit mendorong tubuh tegap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Pergilah keluar dan carilah makan. _Harabeoji_ yang akan menjaga Ryeowook di sini," jelasnya diikuti dengan sebuah senyum pada wajah tua itu.

Dengan berat hati Yesung berjalan keluar dan mendapati Tuan Lee tersenyum padanya. "Tuan muda ingin makan? Aku akan mengantarmu mencari makanan."

"Tidak perlu _ahjushi,_ aku bisa mencari sarapan sendiri. Hmm, aku boleh pinjam mobilmu?" pinta Yesung yang kemudian mendapatkan kunci mobil dari tuan Lee.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jika suatu saat kau bisa melihatnya tersenyum di sebelahmu._

_Maka peluklah dia dan katakan kau akan selalu ada untuknya. _

_Kalau kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi itu berarti dia sudah tidak ada di depanmu lagi._

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir taman yang biasa di datangi oleh Ryeowook. Di tangannya terdapat roti dan juga minuman mineral. Tidak sesekali _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya, tubuhnya memang ada di suatu tempat yang penuh kenangan ini hanya saja pikirannya entah kemana.

"Kalau saja _oppa_ tidak memaksa mengantarmu pulang pasti kau masih bisa tersenyum dan duduk di ayunan ini," bisik Yesung mengayunkan pelan ayunan yang biasa di duduki Ryeowook.

Jemari mungil _namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu membuka bungkus roti dan mulai menggigitnya. "Rasa Vanilla dan rotinya sedikit dingin, kau pasti suka kan? Hahh~~~ malam itu, apa kau cemburu pada Jiyeon? Kenapa harus memecahkan mangkuk soup itu? Apa kau tidak tahu _oppa_ sangat ingin mencoba masakanmu?" lirih Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Pandangannya beralih pada pohon yang dulu pernah mereka tanam.

"_Oppa_ tahu kau itu kuat karena bisa bertahan sendirian tanpa teman. _Oppa_ tahu itu sayang~~"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Wanita itu lebih ingin dicintai daripada mencintai, karena itu membuat mereka begitu berharga._

_Rumput itu tumbuh ketika musim semi, musim panas dan musim gugur. Dan mereka seakan hilang saat musim dingin._

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung saat menyadari Ryeowook telah sadar. _Yeoja_ manis itu sedikit manarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada Yesung.

"_Harabeoji_ titip Ryeowook. Nanti sore _harabeoji_ akan kembali lagi, kau tidak apa kan sayang?" tanya presidir Kim pada Yesung kemudian beralih pada Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu terlihat pucat namun masih menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yesung segera berjalan cepat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Begitu senang ketika peri kecilnya kini kembali membuka matanya.

"_Harabeoji_ menyayangimu," bisik presidir Kim mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook sebelum melangkah keluar.

Yesung menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan menyatukan kepala mereka. Membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_~~" lirih Yesung meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"Hh,,," Ryeowook masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa~~ kau bisa menjauh sedikit?" pinta Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang begitu lirih.

"Aku lapar~~ bisakah kau mengambilkan sarapanku?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung terpaksa melepaskan sentuhannya dan menatap sedikit kecewa pada _yeoja_ manis itu. "Bisakah _oppa_ mendengar suaramu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya membulat lucu dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu lucu saat tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hahh~~~ _oppa_ hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja."

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

"Apa begitu susah untukmu mengingat malam itu? Atau itu hanya mimpi _oppa_ saja?" tanya Yesung makin membuat Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

_Yeoja_ manis itu berusaha berfikir keras. Pada tangan kanannya terpasang infus yang membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak kalau tidak ingin infus itu lepas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jelas lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"Hmm~~" Yesung terlihat sedikit ragu. Jemarinya kembali menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan memperpendek jarak keduanya. Kembali _yeoja_ manis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung yang begitu hangat. Matanya terpejam karena tidak ingin melihat sepasang obsidian kembar milik _namja_ tampan itu. "Misalnya '_oppa'_~~~" bisik Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook dan membuka matanya paksa. Ryeowook kembali memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak ingat. _Oppa_ akan mengambilkan sarapanmu," ucap Yesung memilih beranjak dari ranjang Ryeowook.

"…"

"Yesung…" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_?"

"_Mwo_?" _namja_ tampan itu menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Bisakah _oppa_ mendengarnya selalu?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu. Namun anggukan pelan dari Ryeowook membuatnya terlonjak begitu senang.

"Aku mengerti _oppa_," jawab Ryeowook pelan walau masih sedikit lirih. "Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi."

"_Oppa_ janji! Tunggulah sebentar, _oppa_ akan mengambilkan sarapanmu!" _namja_ tampan itu berlari keluar kamar inap meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedikit tertawa dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Seperti seorang anak kecil saja.

Awal yang indah untuk memulai sebuah kisah kembali. Cerita yang akan menjadi sebuah kenangan dikala akan melewati waktu. Ini tentang sebuah masa yang penuh dengan cerita kehangatan.

* * *

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

"Yun? Kau tidak pergi kerja?" pertanyaan Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Yunho memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu begitu erat. Menyesap aroma tubuh _yeoja_ yang sudah dinikahinya sejak lama itu.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu untuk hari ini saja," bisiknya membuat Jaejoong meliriknya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yunho sekedar untuk merasakan suhu tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum saat Jaejoong menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak apa Jae… apa Kyu sudah pergi kuliah?"

"Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu ia pergi, kau sendiri tidak berniat pergi kerja?"

"Boo~~ kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan menatap _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu. "Kemana?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah kan? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumah lamaku saja," Yunho berkata sedikit ragu tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengerti kemana Yunho ingin membawanya, sebuah rumah sederhana yang pernah ditinggalinya bersama seorang _yeoja_ sebelum mereka menikah. Padahal hanya beberapa bulan saja Yunho dan _yeoja_ itu tinggal bersama di rumah lama itu, tapi Jaejoong mengerti dia tidak boleh egois. Yunho selalu bersikap baik pada apa yang pernah dimilikinya itu karena mereka semua spesial untuk _namja_ bersuara hoski itu.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dulu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Serpihan kaca yang begitu rapuh. _

_Seolah akan pecah hanya dengan satu kali sentuhan saja._

"Sayang? Apa yang sedang kau baca hmm?" Ryeowook menutup majalah yang baru saja dibukanya beberapa lembar ketika Yesung menegurnya dan sedikit mengejutkannya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Yesung. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan jemarinya masih memegang majalah yang diberikan oleh suster rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

Yesung menukuk wajahnya. Jemarinya menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang Ryeowook dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya.

"Maaf~~~"

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakan maaf? Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain yang kau pelajari di sekolahmu?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya dan menautkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Setelah sarapan pagi ini _yeoja_ manis itu kembali pada sikap kasarnya.

"Ryeowook_-ie_? Kau sakit? Maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang."

Ryeowook menatap terkejut pada tiga orang _yeoja_ yang kini masuk ruang inapnya dan memeluknya erat. Seolah sudah begitu lama mereka tidak bertemu. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum kaku dan melirik Yesung seolah meminta penjelasan atas kedatangan mereka bertiga mengunjunginya.

"Hehe," Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan memilih berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menjauh dari jangkau teman-teman baru Ryeowook yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya saat ia mencari sarapan.

"Kami bertemu dengan Yesung-_oppa_ tadi pagi dan dia bilang kau dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Makanya kami datang berkunjung. Kau tidak apa kan?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rasanya begitu lama ia tidak mendapat kunjungan dari temannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan berterima kasih pada Yesung, kembalinya _namja_ itu benar-benar mengubah kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi begitu lebih berarti. Mendapat pelukan dari seorang teman adalah keinginan Ryeowook sejak lama. Tersenyum bersama dan tidak akan iri lagi saat melihat sekumpulan _yeoja_ sedang bercerita sembari tertawa.

"A-aku hanya demam saja," ucap Ryeowook masih terlihat sedikit ragu. Ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk memulai percakapan pada teman-teman barunya itu.

"Ehemmm…" deheman Yesung membuat mereka melirik _namja_ tampan itu. "Kalian mau makan apa? _Oppa_ akan membelikannya," tanya Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum.

"Hmmm… aku mau Vanilla latte."

"Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa. _Appa_ bilang makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak!"

"Apa? Itu _appa_ yang bilang padaku," bela seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja menolak tawaran Yesung. Sontak semuanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya.

Ryeowook hanya memandangi mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Sungguh sudah begitu lama ia tidak berada di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun begitu saja.

"Sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yesung segera mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook erat. Jemari _yeoja_ itu menggenggam erat kaos hijau yang digunakan Yesung membuatnya kusut dan membasahinya dengan air matanya sendiri.

Pandangan ketiga _yeoja_ itu berubah kaget saat melihat Ryeowook menangis. Ini pertama kalinya untuk mereka melihat Kim Ryeowook menangis seperti itu.

"Hiks… maaf~~~ a-aku tidak apa."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menghapus air matanya kemudian menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya begitu senang. Percalah aku sungguh tidak apa," jelas Ryeowook berusaha mengurangi rasa khawatir mereka semua.

"_Oppa_ percaya padamu. _Oppa_ pergi sebentar ne? _oppa_ titip Wook_-ie_ pada kalian ya?" pinta Yesung setelah membantu Ryeowook menghapus air mata _yeoja_ manis itu. Meminta pada teman barunya untuk menajaga Ryeowook disaat ia pergi keluar.

"Yesung-_oppa_ benar-benar mencintaimu Wook_-ie_," Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan saat sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan salah satu teman barunya itu.

"Heh? Apa kalian sudah bertunangan? Kalau menikah kau mau _honeymoon_ dimana?"

"Hah?" ketiganya menoleh menatap _yeoja_ cantik yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Apa? Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang akan menikah? Mencari tempat _honey moon_ dan melakukan 'that' and 'this'."

Dimulailah cerita para _yeoja_ itu. Dimulai dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang memiliki nama lengkap Jung Jessica itu. Dengan segala pengetahuannya tentang pernikahan dan hal lainnya. Sepertinya mereka baru akan berhenti membuat Ryeowook tidak mengerti ketika Yesung kembali ke kamar inapnya nanti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Selama masih ada harapan, kita masih bisa menciptakan keajaiban._

_Aku hanya perlu menetapkan tujuanku dan suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa mencapai impianku sendiri._

_Salah satu caranya adalah dengan yakin dan percaya. Usaha yang aku lakukan akan membawaku pada keajaiban itu sendiri._

_#The_Promised_land_

_~Yongie._

Yunho berjalan pelan memasuki rumah yang sudah begitu lama ditinggalkannya itu. Cat dinding yang berwarna putih itu kini telah luntur dan dilapisi oleh tumbuhan liar seperti lumut. Sarang laba-laba begitu banyak membuat Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah yang dulu pernah ditinggali Yunho dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang juga dikenalnya. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya mendengar ceritanya saja dari Yunho.

Jemari lentik _namja_ tampan itu mengelus kursi sofa yang tertutupi oleh debu dan sedikit robek dibagian pinggirnya.

"Chul_-ie_? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau bahagia bersama anak kita di atas sana?" gumamnya pelan. Yunho kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju bagian dinding. Berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah bingkai photo yang tertutupi oleh debu seperti halnya benda lainnya. Sebuah figura dirinya yang begitu gagah dan seorang _yeoja_ cantik di dalam gereja.

"Yun_-ie_? Kau tidak apa kan?"

"Boo~~ kau tahu? dulu Chul_-ie_ sangat suka dengan figura photo ini. Boo~~ kau tidak akan marah padaku dan meninggalkan aku kan?"

_"Anio_~~ aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan marah seberapa banyakpun kau mengenang masa lalumu, selama aku tahu aku dan Kyuhyun juga ada dihati dan pikiranmu," bisik Jaejoong ikut berjongkok dan menunjuk bagian dada Yunho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kalian boleh datang kapanpun kalian mau," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga temannya yang kini berpamitan keluar. Saat pintu ditutup Yesung segera duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu erat.

"Apa yang kalian ceritakan selama _oppa_ pergi tadi hmm? Kau terlihat begitu memperhatikan mereka."

Blush

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin Yesung menyadari perubahan rona pada wajah mungilnya. Darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul di wajah manisnya, Ryeowook sadar saat ini mukanya pasti memerah mengingat cerita Jessica padanya sebelum Yesung kembali membawa beberapa pesanan mereka.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Ryeowoook sedikit ragu. Jemari mungil Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan melihat _yeoja_ mungil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Yesung memperpendek jarak keduanya dan mencium bibir tipis itu pelan.

Dugh

"Ahkk awww. Sayang? Kenapa kau mendorong _oppa_?" tanya Yesung bingung ketika Ryeowook menolak ia menciumnya dan mendorong tubuh tegap _namja_ tampan itu hingga jatuh kelantai. Ryeowook menarik selimutnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut hingga kepala.

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berdiri dan memilih kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan berusaha membuka selimut Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku lelah! Aku mau tidur. Yahh! Aku mau tidur," ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak membuat Yesung semakin menautkan alisnya.

"_Chagiya_~~~" bisik Yesung berusaha membangunkan Ryeowook dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat namun masih mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia masih ingat cerita Jessica kalau seorang _namja_ akan menyakiti _yeoja_ saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Contoh kecilnya berawal dari ciuman. Hal itulah yang membuat Ryeowook menolak ciuman Yesung.

"Hmm~~~ i-itu… Sica_-ah_ bilang… ka-kalau _namja_ akan menyakiti _yeoja_ saat ia menciumnya."

_"Mwo_?"

"Ukhh~~~" Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya ragu ketika mendengar teriakan Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya kaget dengan jawaban polos Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo~~~"_ Yesung menepuk pelan keninganya dan kembali menatap Ryewoook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa _oppa_ pernah menyakitimu ketika _oppa_ menciummu?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat apa pernah ia merasa sakit ketika Yesung menciumnya. Dan dengan perlahan _yeoja_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung kembali mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan menciumnya. Namun kali ini hanya di kening saja.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Jemarinya sedikit bergerak gelisah ingin bertanya pada Yesung.

"Hmm?"

"Apa… apa aku boleh memenyentuh wajahmu?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit tersenyum dan menarik jemari Ryeowook untuk menyentuh wajah tampannya.

Yesung menutup matanya dan melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan jemari Ryeowook masih memegang kedua bagian sisi pipinya. "Sentuh _oppa_ sesukamu sayang~~" bisiknya membuat Ryeowook sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Jemari Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook untuk menahan tubuh keduanya dia tas ranjang tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menggerakkan jemarinya. Mulai dari menyentuh pipi Yesung dan beralih pada kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat itu.

Dibawah sinar matahari sore, membiarkan cahaya hangat itu menyinari tubuh keduanya. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menyentuh hidung Yesung dengan jemari kanannya yang masih dipasangi infus.

_Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada _namja_ di depannya itu. Jemari kirinya turun dan memegang bibir kisable milik Yesung. Melatakkan ibu jarinya dan membuka bibir merah itu. Memasukkan ibu jarinya menyentuh gigi putih Yesung.

"Grawkk~~"

"Ahkkk!" Ryeowook berteriak dan menarik kembali jarinya dari dalam mulut Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal saat melihat Yesung kini membuka matanya.

"Ke-kenapa _oppa_ mengigitku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ingin melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Namun _namja_ tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperpendek jarak keduanya.

"_Oppa_ bilang tidak akan menyakitiku!" lirih Ryeowook masih memegang ibu jari kirinya. Perlahan Yesung menarik tangan kanannya dan menggenggam pelan jari kiri Ryeowook.

"Maaf… _Oppa_ hanya menggodamu saja. hehe," _namja_ tampan pemilik suara baritone itu tertawa ringan membuat mata sipitnya serasa menghilang. Ia meraih ibu jari Ryeowook dan mengulumnya pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan dari luar pintu membuat Yesung segera bangkit dari tempat tidur Ryeowook. Matanya melirik jam dinding rumah sakit. Sudah jam lima sore, pasti presidir Kim telah kembali.

"Sayang? Apa kabarmu? _Harabeoji_ bawakan boneka milikmu," seperti dugaan Yesung. Presidir Kim datang bersama tuan Lee dan membawa boneka jerapah milik Ryeowook.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ aku merindukan _harabeoji_~~~" lirih Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya meminta presidir Kim memeluknya. _Yeoja_ manis itu masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan memeluk erat presidir Kim.

"Yesung_-ie_? Apa kau tidak kembali hanya untuk berganti pakaian?" tanya presidir Kim membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah janji untuk menjaganya. Jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya," jelas Yesung cepat. "Hmm _harabeoji_?"

"Hng?" presidir Kim menoleh menatap Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa aku boleh menemani Ryeowook malam ini?" tanya Yesung sedikit berharap.

"Tentu saja!"Ryeowook melirik Yesung dari balik punggung presidir Kim. Dalam hati _yeoja_ itu sedikit senang malam ini Yesung akan berada di dekatnya lagi. "Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang dan berganti pakaian setelah itu kembalilah kemari untuk menemani Ryeowook."

"_Harabeoji_ akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Ryeowook meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. _Yeoja_ manis itu terlihat begitu lucu dengan mata yang sedikit membulat dan alis bertautan.

"Anio… _harabeoji_ akan menemanimu juga. Maaf hari ini _harabeoji_ mengurus beberapa masalah di perusahaan jadi tidak bisa menemanimu tadi."

"Hmm~~~ _harabeoji_ boleh pulang malam ini. Wook_-ie_ tidak apa sendirian di rumah sakit. Kan ada Yesung-_oppa_ yang menemaniku?"

"Hng?" presidir Kim mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu. _Namja_ tua itu begitu senang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang perlahan menerima kehadiran Yesung. "Kau mengusir _harabeoji_?" tanya presidir Kim sedikit menggoda _yeoja_ manis.

"Bu-bukan begitu! _Harabeoji_ pasti lelah kan? Aroma rumah sakit hanya akan membuat _harabeoji_ semakin sakit nantinya."

"_Harabeoji_ akan di sini menemanimu. Itu keputusan _harabeoji_ arra?"

"Arraseo~~" lirih Ryeowook mengalah pada keputusan akhir presidir Kim.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai berjumpa nanti sayang~~"

Chup

Yesung berjalan dan menarik kepala Ryeowook pelan lalu mencium kening _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Sampai berjumpa nanti~~" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak saat Yesung memutar knop pintu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_1 detik…_

_2 detik…_

_5 tahun..._

_10 tahun..._

_Aku akan tetap mencintaumu bahkan saat aku harus lahir sebagai bentuk yang berbeda aku tetap mencintaimu._

_Aku pikir karena Tuhan menakdirkan kau dan aku untuk bersama._

"_Umma_? _Appa_ tidak apa kan?" Kyuhyun mengatur detak jantungnya setelah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong menghubungi dan mengatakan Yunho pingsan dan sekarang di rumah sakit.

"_Appa_ tidak apa Kyu. Kau jangan panik seperti itu," suara lirih Yunho yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Pasalnya ketika Jaejoong menghubunginya _yeoja_ cantik itu menangis.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Yunho. "_Appa_ yakin tidak apa? Wajah _appa_ pucat," jujur Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah lelah Yunho.

"Sudah tidak apa. Boo?" panggil Yunho membuat Jaejoong berjalan mendekat.

"Shhhh berhentilah menangis, aku tidak apa Boo~~" lirih Yunho mengahapus air mata Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini memeluk Yunho dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Ia hanya seorang _namja_ yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Apa penyebab Yunho sampai pingsan dan Jaejoong menangis seperti itu.

"Berhentilah membuatku takut Yun~~~ kau pingsan seperti itu bagaimana aku tidak menangis. Hiks…" isakan pelan Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengangkat wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu dan kembali menghapus air matanya.

"_Ssshhh uljima_ Boo~~~ aku sungguh sudah tidak apa," lirih Yunho berusaha agar Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

_Namja_ tampan itu tiba-tiba pingsan saat keduanya masih berada di rumah lama Yunho. Kenangan yang kembali terputar pada _memory_ otak Yunho membuatnya pusing dan tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Flashback_

_(past memory)_

"Yun~~ kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan? Kau mau menikah denganku kan?" tanya Heechul masih memeluk Yunho erat. Keduanya sudah pacaran sejak lama. Hari ini harusnya menjadi lima tahun sejak keduanya bertemu. Musim semi lima tahun lalu keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah klub music di kampus mereka. Hanya saja hubungan keduanya tidak pernah sekalipun disetujui oleh presidir Kim saat menyadari Yunho merupakan anak seorang pembunuh. Sejak ayah Yunho di penjara dan _namja_ kecil itu tinggal di panti asuhan setelah ibunya meninggal dua bulan setelah ayahnya masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan seorang direktur yang merupakan teman lama presidir Kim.

Yunho mengangkat wajah Heechul pelan dan menyentuh tiap bagian wajah cantik _yeoja_ di depannya itu.

"Tentu saja. aku akan berusaha meminta restu dari presidir Kim."

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk permintaan Yunho. "_Appa_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Sebenarnya,,, aku sudah kabur dari rumah Yun. _Appa_ menjodohkan aku dengan seorang pengusaha muda dari China." lirih Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho terdiam di tempatnya. Jemarinya masih menyentuh dagu Heechul dan _namja_ tampan itu mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu… aku akan meminta persetujuan dari tuan Kang. Walau bagaimanapun aku sudah dibesarkannya sejak aku tinggal di panti. Apalagi sejak _appa_ dinyatakan meninggal di penjara."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah dan Yunho berhasil mendapatkan kerja. Yunho dan Heechul mendapatkan sebuah rumah dari tuan Kang sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Walau hanya sebuah rumah petakan bahkan lebih kecil dari apartemen milik Yesung saat ini dan tempatnya juga sedikit jauh dari Seoul. Memungkinkan presidir Kim sulit menemukan keduanya.

Sudah empat bulan keduanya menikah dan hidup dengan bahagia walau keadaan yang berkecukupan. Bahagia sampai peristiwa hari itu terjadi.

Yunho duduk memangku Heechul. Jemarinya mengelus pelan perut Heechul yang sedikit berisi karena saat ini _yeoja_ cantik itu mengandung anak mereka berdua.

"Ryeowook? Hmm aku pikir namanya lucu~~~" gumam Heechul pelan sembari memegang jemari Yunho yang memutar di perutnya.

"Jung Ryeowook… kalau dia perempuan pasti tumbuh dengan begitu cantik sepertimu."

"Dan kalau dia seorang _namja_ maka dia pasti akan tampan sepertimu Yun," bisik Heechul sembari sedikit tertawa.

Brak

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu ruang tamu mereka yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang atau tepatnya beberapa orang.

Orang suruhan presidir Kim yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan keduanya. Berniat memisahkan Heechul dan Yunho, membawa Heechul kembali ke tengah padatnya kota Seoul dan meninggalkan Yunho setelah mereka puas merusak rumah itu dan memukuli Yunho.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu koma selama seminggu lebih dan dirawat di Seoul. Selama itu juga Heechul dikurung di rumah presidir Kim. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengurung dirinya. Namun nyonya Kim menyadari Heechul mengandung anak Yunho.

_Yeoja_ tua itu berjalan mendekati Heechul dan memeluk putri cantiknya itu.

"Chul_-ie_? Makanlah sayang~~~ _appa_ melakukan ini karena dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu. _Appa_ menyayangimu, percayalah pada _umma_."

"_Anio umma_~~~ _appa_ tidak menyayangiku! _Appa_ membenciku dan juga Yun_-ie_!"

"_Appa_ tidak membencimu sayang. Setidaknya kau makan untuk anakmu, apa kau tidak memikirkan anakmu membutuhkan makanan?"

Heehcul mendongak menatap nyonya Kim yang tesenyum padanya.

"Kau sedang mengandung anak kalian kan?"

"_Umma_ tahu?"

"Itu firasat seorang ibu Chul_-ie_," jelas nyonya Kim mengelus pelan rambut Heechul. "Sekarang kau makan, setidaknya untuk anakmu dalam kandunganmu."

"_Mwo?_ Anak? Jadi kau mengandung anak _namja_ sialan itu?" disaat itu presidir Kim mendengar percakapan Heechul dan nyonya Kim. Heechul segera memeluk nyonya Kim erat tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan kasar dari presidir Kim yang bisa saja menyakiti anaknya.

"_Appa_! Tenangkan diri _appa_!" sebuah tangan memegang erat lengan presidir Kim yang baru saja akan memukul Heechul.

"Han? Kau dengar? Dia memiliki anak dari _namja_ sialan itu! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi! Oh Tuhan~~~" presidir Kim terlihat frustasi.

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Tan Hankyung itu berjalan mendekati Heechul dan memeluknya berusaha menenangkan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Heechul tidak membalas pelukan Hankyung karena _yeoja_ cantik itu tahu Hankyung adalah _namja_ yang akan ditunangkan dengannya sebelum ia menikah dengan Yunho secara diam-diam.

"_Appa_… aku akan tetap menikahi Heechul sekalipun ia mengandung anak _namja_ lain. Bukankah _appa_ menginginkan penerus untuk perusahaan _appa_? Sebenarnya… sebenarnya sekalipun dulu Heechul menikah denganku kami tidak akan memiliki anak karena aku tidak bisa memberinya anak seperti yang dilakukan _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho itu," jelas Hankyung menatap presidir Kim meminta persetujuan dari _namja_ tua itu. Sedangkan Heechul yang mendengarnya masih terisak.

≠**Ý≠**

Yunho dipenjara dengan tuduhan membawa lari putri presidir Kim. Namun seorang _yeoja_ membantu Yunho untuk keluar, Kim Jaejoong. Seorang anak dari donatur di panti asuhan tuan Kang yang sudah menyukai Yunho sejak lama. Saat keluar ia mendengar berita pernikahan Heechul dan Hankyung. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat begitu stress dengan berita yang di dengarnya.

"Jae? Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk menikah.

"Aku yakin… _appa_ juga menyukaimu Yun. Dia tidak akan melarangku untuk menikah denganmu."

"Aku mengerti Jae…"

Dua bulan setelahnya Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong.

Beberapa tahun kemudian _namja_ bermata musang itu berhasil menjadi seorang direktur pada perusahaan _appa_ Jaejoong dan mendengar kabar kecelakaan keluarga putri presidir Kim. Menewaskan mereka tanpa ia tahu kalau seorang anak perempuan selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

_Flashback end_

_(the memories)_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Rasanya tidak terlalu manis, tapi aku suka._

_Apple musim gugur yang mengeluarkam wangi embun pagi dan apple merah itu terlihat lebih besar dari musim-musim yang lain._

"Madunya?" tanya Ryeowook yang pagi ini sudah membuat kepala Yesung pusing. Pasalnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia belum memakan sarapannya. Terlalu banyak keinginan Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalnya ke kiri dan membulatkan matanya lucu. Bibirnya di pout begitu lucu, walau wajahnya terlihat pucat namun masih ada sebuah senyum yang melengkuk di bibir tipisnya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook yang sempat tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung.

"Hmm?"

"Apelnya di kupas dulu. Setelah dipotong nanti _oppa_ lumuri dengan madu dan aku janji akan memakannya," Ryeowook mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan meyakinkan wajahnya agar Yesung percaya padanya. Pasalnya sudah beberapa makanan ditolak Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"Aku janji~~~" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung segera mengambil pisau buah dan mengupas buah apel terakhir yang mereka miliki karena yang lainnya sudah tidak berbentuk dan tidak layak untuk dimakan lagi.

"Bukan begitu _oppa_! Upss~~~" Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya yang tadi ingin menghentikan gerakan memotong Yesung namun karena terkejut _namja_ tampan itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buah apek terakhir itu hingga menggelinding ke bawah nakas. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Maaf~~ _oppa_ akan mengambilkan yang baru untukmu," Yesung baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun ia segera berhenti ketika jemari Ryeowook menahannya.

"_Oppa_ tidak marah kan?"

_"Anio…"_

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Yesung kembali pada tempat duduknya. Saat ini presidir Kim sedang mengambil obat serta perlengkapan Ryeowook dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"_Oppa_ hanya lelah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Aku ikut!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap _yeoja_ manis itu lebih dekat.

"Aku ingin keluar dari kamar ini~~"

"Hahh~~~ baiklah, _oppa_ akan mengambil kursi rodamu sebentar."

"Aku mau jalan _oppa_! Aku masih bisa untuk jalan," tolak Ryeowook tidak menghentikan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil kursi roda dan membukanya. Menggendong Ryeowook dan memindahkannya tubuh mungil itu keatas kursi roda.

"Kau tidak mau merepotkan _oppa_ nantinya kan? Jadi duduk manislah di sini," jelas Yesung memutar kursi roda Ryeowook dan membawanya melangkah keluar. Menuju taman setelah menemui seorang perawat untuk meminta ulang buah apel.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, Yesung duduk di bangku taman dan menghadap Ryeowook. Jemarinya mulai mengupas buah apel yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Tanpa permintaan apa-apa _yeoja_ manis itu mulai memakan buah apel merah itu.

"Kyu?" gumam Ryeowook pelan dan memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok seorang _namja_ yang kini berjalan di koridor rumah sakit tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk.

"Kyu!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja_ berkulit pucat yang pernah dilihatnya saat festival jurusan Ryeowook. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum senang bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya sakit biasa tapi dokter dan _harabeoji_ belum mengizinkan untuk pulang," ucap Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di rumah sakit?"

"Hmm itu~~~ kemarin _appa_ tiba-tiba pingsan jadi tadi malam dia dirawat di sini. Tapi hari ini kami akan membawanya pulang setelah dokter bilang _appa_ sudah sehat," jelas Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum kaku.

"Hng… aku harus cepat. _Umma_ sudah menungguku. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu bersama Sungmin-_noona_," ucap Kyuhyun lalu berpamitan dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kita juga harus kembali ke kamarmu, _harabeoji_ akan segera kembali," jelas Yesung ingat tuan Kim juga akan segera kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ini hampir seperti ketika aku harus berjalan maju tiba-tiba saja aku dipaksa untuk berhenti dan berjalan mundur._

_Organ di dalam tubuhku melakukan hal itu tanpa aku inginkan._

_Apa ini tentang masa lalu yang hilang?_

_Heh! Kenapa jadi seperti sebuah kisah?_

_Andai saja hanya sebuah ilusi aku yakin aku tidak akan seperti ini._

"_Appa_~~"

"Yun?" Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho yang menatap presidir Kim. Tentu saja Jaejoong mengenal wajah presidir Kim namun ia tidak terlalu ingat pada _namja_ tua itu. Singkatnya perusahaan _appa_ Jaejoong yang kini dikelola Yunho tidak pernah terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan presidir Kim karena brand mereka terlalu berbeda.

Presidir Kim berhenti di depan pintu kamar inap Ryeowook. _Namja_ tua itu menoleh menatap Yunho.

"K-kau?"

"Ap… _ahjushi_? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Yunho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya saat bicara dengan presidir Kim.

"Tuan Kim? Aku baru saja meletakkan obat Ryeowook_-ssi_, tapi saat ini Ryeowook_-ssi_ sedang berjalan keluar dengan Yesung_-ssi_," seorang perawat baru keluar dari kamar inap Ryeowook.

"Oh ne… terima kasih," jawab presidir Kim pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Ryeowook?" lirih Yunho pelan ketika mendengar percakapan presidir Kim dengan perawat yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang inap yang akan dimasuki _namja_ tua itu.

"_Appa_? _Umma_? Kenapa ada di sini? Aku mencari kalian berdua," suara bass Kyuhyun membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh mendapati putra mereka tangah bergumam kesal karena ditinggalkan.

"_Harabeoji_? Kenapa tidak masuk?" presidir Kim menoleh kebelakang mendapati Yesung yang kini sedang mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook.

"Wo… Wook_-ie_?" gugup presidir Kim membuat Yunho menatap _yeoja_ manis yang kini menarik sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah senyum sempurna.

"Kyu? Apa itu _appa_ dan _umma_-mu?" pertanyaan Ryeowook yang menyadari Kyuhyun berdiri di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho mengejutkan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Ryeowook_-ie_?" gumam Yunho pelan.

"Yesung_-ie_! Cepat bawa Ryeowook masuk!" perintah presidir Kim sedikit berteriak dan mengejutkan Yesung. "Aku bilang cepat bawa dia masuk!" teriakan dari presidir Kim segera membuat Yesung mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook dan masuk ke ruang inapnya. Pintu bercat putih itu tidak tertutup begitu rapat.

"_Appa_! Itu Ryeowook kan? Anakku kan? _Appa_? Jawab aku _appa_! Ryeowook anakku dan Heechul_-ie_ 'kan? _Appa_?" Yunho berlari mendekati tuan Kim yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak masuk dan menemui Ryeowook.

"Yakk penjaga! Tolong singkirkan _namja_ bodoh ini dariku!" teriakan presidir Kim membuat beberapa penjaga yang berjaga segera mendekat.

"_Appa_ aku mohon! Katakan padaku _appa_~~"presidir Kim segera masuk kedalam kamar Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ tua itu.

Tidak ada lagi suara teriakan Yunho itu berarti _namja_ itu sudah pergi karena penjaga. Presidir Kim segera mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook dan meminta Yesung memindahkan tubuh mungil itu.

"_Harabeoji_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Jemarinya menarik jazz hitam yang digunakan presidir Kim.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan _namja_ itu dan dia _appa_ Wook_-ie_? Itu artinya Wook_-ie_ masih memiliki _appa_?"

Presidir Kim menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Namja_ tua itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ Wook_-ie_ sudah meninggal sayang. Hankyung dan Heechul sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, kau mengerti kan? _Namja_ itu hanya salah melihat orang saja," presidir Kim berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook. Terlihat _yeoja_ manis itu tidak percaya namun Ryeowook menyayangi presidir Kim dan membuat menganggukkan kepala seolah paham.

_"Aku yakin harabeoji menyembunyikan sesuatu!"_

"Yesung_-ie_? Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" pinta presidir Kim pada Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan menyakitimu dan aku berkemungkinan akan kehilanganmu._

_Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat kemungkinan itu menjadi sebuah keyakinan._

_Jamur yang tumbuh liar di hutan memiliki banyak racun yang dengan sekali telan bisa membunuhku._

"_Appa_? _Appa_ mau cerita satu hal pada Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ketiganya sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Yunho menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi ia ingat _yeoja_ manis itu memanggil Kyuhyun, itu artinya keduanya sudah saling kenal.

"Kau mengenal _yeoja_ itu tadi?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu karena dilain sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong yang saat ini masih duduk disebelahnya dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ohh ne… Ryeowook_-ie_?"

**Degh**

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Hahh~~~~ ada banyak kata yang aku ketik untuk cerita ini aku harap kalian tidak bosan membacanya.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan juga meninggalkan review. Aku terlampau senang membaca review dari kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	8. 7th Chapter 'Father'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_7th chapter 'Father' _

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

* * *

_Janji yang pernah kita ucapkan._

_Harapan yang pernah kita kubur dalam hati yang paling dalam._

_Tentang keinginan yang kubicarakan, aku hanya berkeinginan harapan itu bisa memenuhi janjiku padanya._

Yesung memilih berjalan di belakang presidir Kim setelah membiarkan Ryeowook tertidur. Keduanya kini berjalan ke luar kamar inap Ryeowook dan memilih kantin rumah sakit sebagai tempat perbincangan.

"Duduklah," perintah presidir Kim membuat Yesung menarik kursi di depannya.

"_Harabeoji_~~~ apa yang ingin _harabeoji_ katakan padaku?" tanya Yesung mengingat permintaan presidir Kim padanya.

"Hahh~~" _namja_ paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Membiarkan angin sekitar rumah sakit menghembus sebagian rambut putihnya. Wajahnya terilhat begitu lelah dengan apa yang beberapa hari ini menimpanya.

Yesung masih memperhatikan _namja_ tua itu untuk bicara, dengan perlahan Yesung menulis pesanannya dan mengangkat tangannya meminta seorang penjaga kantin untuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Kau sudah lihat _namja_ itu kan? _Appa_ kadung Ryeowook."

"_Mwo_? Ja-jadi?"

"_Ne_… Hankyung bukanlah ayah kandung Ryeowook. Dia menikah ketika Heechul mengandung, aku memisahkan anakku dengan _namja_ itu karena aku tidak ingin Heechul menderita nantinya. Yunho, Jung Yunho merupakan seorang anak pembunuh. Sejak awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya, sejak lama ayahnya hanya memikirkan tentang kekayaan saja."

"_Harabeoji_… tidak seharusnya… oh terima kasih," ucapan yesung terpotong oleh seorang pelayan yang memberikan minuman pesanan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu menunduk terima kasih kemudian menyerahkan satu cangkir _coffee_ pada presidir Kim.

"Hahh~~ apa yang mau kau katakan Yesung_-ie_?" tanya presidir Kim saat menyadari Yesung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tidak jadi, aku pikir _harabeoji_ pasti punya alasan tersendiri yang tidak patut untuk aku ketahui."

Presidir Kim menyeruput _coffee_ miliknya kemudian berkali-kali menghela nafasnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menjaganya, teruslah bersamanya dan jangan biarkan Ryeowook_-ie_ keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Ta-tapi _harabeoji_? Kalau~~ kalau Wook_-ie_ mengetahui ia masih memiliki _appa_ kandung, aku yakin dia pasti ingin menemuinya."

"Untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya. Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengetahui alasannya dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah harus kembali, mulai sekarang tolong jaga Ryeowook. Tiap pagi dan sore aku akan mengunjunginya."

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya memperhatikan presidir Kim yang sudah berjalan menjauh. _Namja_ tua itu tidak menceritakan tentang penyakit Ryeowook. Dia hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook memaksakan diri bertemu dengan Yunho dan membiarkan sakitnya bertambah parah.

_"Saat ini aku hanya punya Ryeowook. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."_

Saat ini _namja_ tua itu hanya memilik Ryeowook sebagai keluarganya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hmm~~~"

Krett

Yesung menutup pintu kamar inap Ryeowook dengan pelan setelah membalas senyuman _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Yesung dengan begitu pelan. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan membelai pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"_Harabeoji_ sudah pulang ya?"

Suara tenornya terdengar sedikit parau, dan sorot kekecewaan terihat jelas dari sepasang coklat caramel miliknya.

"_Wae_?"

"Hmmm~~~ A-aku tidak apa," jawab Ryeowook pelan. "_Oppa_ tidak akan pergi kan?" _yeoja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya pelan untuk menatap wajah tampan Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggeleng pelan kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk memeluknya, mencium keningnya beberapa kali. "_Oppa_ akan selalu menemanimu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Permata tidak akan kehilangan keanggunannya walau ia terkubur dalam dalamnya tanah._

_Hari bahagia untuk sebuah keluarga yang penuh kehangatan kasih sayang._

"_Appa_?"

"Hmm?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pelan pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada di balik selimut tidurnya.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu baru saja akan mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun setelah berbincang banyak dengannya.

"Tidurlah Kyu,,, atau ada hal yang masih ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yunho begitu pelan.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab namun sedetik kemudian _namja_ tampan itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Jadi… aku punya seorang _noona_?"

Yunho menarik kedua alisnya keatas mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "_Appa_ pikir dia memang _noona_ -mu."

"_Appa_ akan menjemputnya kan? Apa Ryeowook-_noona_ akan tinggal dengan kita?"

"Hmmm,,," sedikit keraguan dari wajah Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kalau itu,,, _appa_ juga ingin dia tinggal dengan kita. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidurlah dulu."

Yunho mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan _namja_ berkulit putih dan berambut ikal itu kini untuk memulai sedikit keinginannya dengan melalui mimpinya.

_Apa yang baru terjadi seolah hal itu akan dikenang menjadi masa lalu, maka lakukanlah dengan lebih baik._

"Hahh~~ aku pikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun."

"Boo? Kau belum tidur?"

Teguran dari Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk sembari tersenyum di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Kau mau _coffee_? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Ne… terima kasih," Yunho memilih duduk pada bagian sofa di depan Jaejoong setelah _yeoja_ cantik itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne Yun_-ie_?"

Yunho memilih melipat kedua lengannya untuk dijadikan alas kepalanya ketika _namja_ tampan itu bersender pada senderan sofa.

Sebuah senyum terukir pada bibir Yunho ketika membayangkan wajah manis Ryeowook. Hatinya begitu senang saat mendengar certa Kyuhyun tentang _yeoja_ mungil itu. Walau hanya sekilas saja, Yunho masih dengan jelas bisa membayangkan _yeoja_ mungil dengan rambut ikal sebahu tengah duduk di atas kursi roda. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat yakin itu adalah anak kandungnya.

Dengan beraninya Yunho menceritakan kenangannya pada Kyuhyun, tentang dia dan juga Heechul dengan begitu hati-hati tidak ingin menyakiti hati malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan belasan tahun lamanya. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun marah saat mengetahui ia memiliki kakak tiri. Tapi fakta yang didapatkanya Yunho, Kyuhyun begitu senang saat menyadari ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ryeowook, _yeoja_ yang dulu sempat disukainya. Tapi itu sudah berbeda untuk saat ini.

"Geserlah sedikit!"

"Ehh Jae?"

Yunho segera menggeser tempat duduknya saat teguran Jaejoong mengejutkannya. Menghapus bayangannya tentang keluarga kecilnya yang seharusnya sempat ada.

"Minumlah," tawaran Jaejoong membuat Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menyeruput pelan _coffee_ buatan Jaejoong setelah meniupnya pelan kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Boo?" tanya Yunho seolah mengerti _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sekarang memiliki masalah yang dipikirkannya.

"Tentu saja… apa kau tidak berfikir kenapa Ryeowook_-ie_ harus di rawat di rumah sakit sampai hmm… dia harus duduk di atas kursi roda. Dia sakit apa Yun?"

"…" Yunho tidak berfikir sampai kesana. Jantungnya seolah meminta berhenti ketika mencoba mengingat wajah mungil itu pucat bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Kyuyhun yang memang sama putih seperti kulit Jaejoong. Infus ditangannya dan ruangan inap yang digunakan Ryeowook. Tidak ada perban itu artinya Ryeowook bukan kecelakaan melainkan sakit.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong pelan sembari mengguncang tubuh maskulin Yunho.

"Ehh… hhhh maaf Jae,,,"

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan dulu. Tapi sebaiknya kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan presidir Kim. Aku tidak yakin dia mengizinkanmu menemui Ryeowook."

"Kau benar Boo… _appa_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan anakku," Yunho menundukkan kepalanya menyadari kemungkinannya untuk melihat Ryeowook. Mengingat Kyuhyun mengatakan Ryeowook merupakan tunangan Yesung, bisa saja setelah itu mereka menikah dan membawa Ryeowook pergi lagi. hanya ada beberapa persen kemungkinan dari harapan yang berani Yunho inginkan.

_Bunga matahari musim panas. Aku ingin mereka menikmati sinar matahari dan mekar dengan begitu indah, walau hanya sementara. _

_Karena pada akhirnya aku sadar meraka akan layu dan mati, tapi aku percaya biji mereka akan melahirkan lebih banyak lagi bunga matahari yang lainnya dan menikmati matahari musim panas._

_Seperti itulah yang terjadi dalam sebuah keluarga, berharap hal baik untuk keturunan mereka._

"Jae… kalau nanti aku bisa berbaikan dengan _appa_. Apa kau akan menerima Ryeowook?"

"…"

"Boo?"

"…"

"Hahh~~~ apa…"

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya Yun. Bukankah kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya? Aku menerima semua masa lalumu karena aku percaya aku juga bagian dari masa lalumu. Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk percaya padaku Yun?"

Yunho tidak mengedipkan matanya memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini menangkup wajah tampannya dengan kedua jemari lentik miliknya.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong lembut.

"_Ne_… terima kasih banyak Boo… _Saranghae Boo_."

"_Nado_ Yun_,,, nado saranghae_," bisik Jaejoong pelan membalas pelukan lembut Yunho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Dia tersenyum begitu manis._

_Dulu aku pernah melihatnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum di bawah sinar matahari sore. Rambutnya berkilau dan aku seolah melihat tubuhnya bersinar setelah tersiram oleh ombak pantai._

_Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang bertelanjang menginjak pasi-pasir di bibir pantai. Jemarinya bertautan dan menundukkan kepalnya saat seseorang menegur apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, membasahi tubuhnya dengan ombak pantai. Ketika wajahnya diangkat aku bisa melihatnya mem-pout bibir tipisnya dan memohon pada yeoja tua yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil._

_"Haelmoni marah pada Wook-ie?"_

_"Hahh~~ bagaimana mungkin haelmoni marah padamu? Tapi lihatlah sekarang kau basah. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelum kau kedinginan."_

_Jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari lentik neneknya dan langkah kecilnya mengikuti langkah pelan neneknya. Meninggalkan bibir pantai yang baru dinikmatinya beberapa saat saja._

[Yesung's memory]

"Itu terjadi sudah begitu lama… Wook_-ie_? Apa _oppa_ masih bisa melihat kebahagiaan untukmu?" Yesung mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook. Membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyapa malaikat kecilnya.

"Yesung_-ie_?"

Panggilan dari presidir Kim membuat Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Ryeowook yang masih tertidur. Membalik tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Kau belum mandi kan? _Harabeoji_ akan menjaganya. Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu."

"Ne _harabeoji_… aku akan pulang sebentar," Yesung segera mencium kening Ryeowook pelan dan membisikkan beberapa kata tepat pada telinga Ryeowook lalu memberi hormat kepada presidir Kim sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih bersih itu.

Menggantikan Yesung, presidir Kim memilih duduk pada tempat duduk Yesung sebelumnya. Mengambil koran hari ini yang ada di nakas tempat tidur Ryeowook dan membacanya untuk mengalihkan aktifitasnya sebelum Ryeowook terbangun.

Hampir satu jam presidir Kim hanya duduk tidak berniat mengganggu tidur Ryeowook. Wajah _yeoja_ mungil itu masih terlihat pucat, bibir tipisnya yang biasanya berwarna merah muda terlihat sedikit pecah dan juga kering.

"Hngg~~~"

Gerakan pelan presidir yang saat akan menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook dari wajah mungilnya membangunkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Jemari Ryeowook yang tidak tertempeli infus mengucek pelan kelopak matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya.

"Ha… _harabeoji_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Presidir Kim segera membantu Ryeowook untuk bersender.

"Apa kau merasa baik?"

"Hmmm… sedikit pusing," jawab Ryeowook jujur sembari memegang bagian kepalanya.

"_Harabeoji_ akan memanggil doker untuk memeriksamu."

"Nanti saja!" Ryeowook memegang lembut pergelangan tangan presidir Kim membuat _namja_ tua itu berhenti dan kembali mengelus surai madu Ryeowook.

"Wae?"

"Apa _harabeoji_ tidak mau memelukku?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Sedetik kemudian presidir Kim segera memeluk Ryeowook pelan.

"_Harabeoji _panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu ya?"

"Hmmm ne," setelah melepaskan pelukannya Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan _namja_ tua itu meninggalkannya untuk menemui dokter yang merawatnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seimbangkan diriku dengan hembusan hangat nafasmu._

_Biarkan aku mendengar tawa ringanmu hanya untuk membiarkanku berdiri di sini._

_Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang._

"Ryeowook-ah? Apa kau masih merasa nyeri dibagian dada?"

"Hmm… kadang-kadang," jawab Ryeowook jujur ketika dokter yang menanganinya bertanya.

"Saat bangun apa kau masih merasa bingung seperti kemarin-kemarin?"

"Hmmm sepertinya tadi pagi tidak tapi sedikit pusing."

"Mual?"

"Tidak juga," Ryeowook menatap dalam pada _namja_ di hadapannya kini. Sedikit melirik ke belakang tubuh tegap berseragam putih bersih itu untuk melihat kakeknya yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan menatap presidir Kim dengan tatapan memohon agar dokter yang kini memeriksanya segera pergi.

"Hmmm… baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai terlalu lelah dan minum obatmu tepat waktu _ne_?"

"Hmm_ ne_," Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Terakhir dokter itu mengatur saluran infus Ryeowook kemudian berjalan menghampiri presidir Kim.

"Tuan bisa temui aku untuk mengambil hasil tes laboratorium yang ke dua."

"Aku berharap hasilnya berbeda."

"Ne…"

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Merasa penasaran Ryeowook mencoba untuk turun. Berpegangan pada nakas kemudian berlanjut pada dinding. Mengikuti langkah presidir Kim menuju ruang dokter yang baru selesai memeriksanya.

Degh

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat seseorang kini berjalan di depannya membatasi penglihatannya kemana arah tujuan kakeknya. _Namja_ itu baru saja berbelok namun Ryeowook mengenali wangi pada tubuh _namja_ yang berjarak satu meter di depannya itu.

_Kim Jongwoon._

Sepertinya Yesung melihat presidir Kim berjalan bersama seorang dokter membuatnya penasaran dan mengikuti keduanya.

Berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan dokter yang merawat Ryeowook mencoba untuk mendengar percakapan mereka melalui pintu yang sepenuhnya tidak tertutup itu.

Ryeowook berdiri di belakang Yesung ikut mencoba mendengar percakapan kakeknya tanpa diketahui _namja_ tampan itu.

≠**Ý≠**

_Namja_ berpakaian serba putih itu mengambil map kecoklatan yang baru diletakkan seorang perawat beberapa waktu lalu dan membuka ikatan pada penutupnya. Menarik dua lembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Hahh~~~ sepertinya harapan kita berbeda."

"Maksudmu? Hasilnya tetap sama?"

"Ne… Ryeowook benar-benar menderita gagal ginjal akut. Sepertinya ginjal miliknya menjadi tidak mampu untuk menyaring kotoran dari darah, kerusakan pada ginjalnya dan kondisi aliran darah mengalir lambat menuju ginjalnya. Ryeowook_-ie_ mengalami gagal ginjal dan kita membutuhkan donor yang sesuai untuknya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara lagi. Kita tahu Ryeowook hanya punya satu ginjal karena operasi saat ia masih kecil dulu."

Degh

Ryeowook dengan jelas mendengar penjelasan dokter dan menatap kakeknya yang kini tidak berkata apapun dan terjatuh kelantai. Mengambil kertas hasil tes laboratorium milik Ryeowook dan mencoba membaca.

Saat melihat presidir Kim bangkit Yesung memilih ingin meninggalkan mereka setelah mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Ryeowook.

"Akhh…"

"Wo-Wook_-ie_?"

Yesung terkejut ketika tanpa sengaja saat berbalik ia menabrak tubuh Ryeowook. Namun dengan reflek tangannya menarik tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Ryeowook memilih memeluk tubuh Yesung begitu erat. Jemarinya meremas kuat kemeja biru yang digunakan _namja_ tampan itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar seolah menahan tangisnya.

"Kita kembali ke kamarmu sebelum _harabeoji_ melihat kita," bisik Yesung mengerti kalau Ryeowook juga sudah mendengar tentang penyakitnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_**M**__emilih setelah melakukan penilaian._

_**A**__ku pernah mencoba mengatakannya padamu. _

_**A**__hhh… aku merasa lidahku kelu._

_**F**__ikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini hanya akan menyakiti saja._

_Maaf kan aku._

Yesung menaikkan selimut Ryeowook dan menangkup wajah mungil yang terlihat pucat itu. Jemarinya menyelusuri tiap inchi wajah manis itu. Mencium kelopak matanya secara bergantian kemudian mencium bibirnya pelan membuat Ryeowook menutup matanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yesung membuatnya membuka mata dan memperhatikan wajah tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Maksud _oppa_, apa kau akan menangis dan membuat _harabeoji_ semakin khawatir?"

"Ahhh _anio~~"_ lirih Ryeowook pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Oppa_ percaya kau pasti bisa sembuh. _Harabeoji_ pasti akan melakukan apapun. _Oppa_ juga akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu."

Cklek

Keduanya melirik siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang inap Ryeowook. Tuan Kim masuk membawakan nampan berisikan makanan untuk Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie_? Kau sudah kembali? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Maaf aku lama _harabeoji_." ucap Yesung meminta maaf pada presidir Kim.

"Ohhh tidak apa. Sayang, kau lapar? _Harabeoji_ akan menyuapimu."

Ryeowook melirik jam di dinding kamar inapnya. Sudah jam delapan pagi, harusnya _namja_ tua itu pergi ke kantornya.

"_Harabeoji_~~~"

"Hmmm?" presidir Kim sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Ryeowook.

"Sudah jam delapan lewat. Kasihan tuan Lee menunggumu untuk berangkat ke kantor."

"Tapi kau harus makan sayang," tolak presidir Kim mencoba untuk menyuapi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit berfkir dan tatapannya tertuju pada Yesung. "Bukankah ada Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya _yeoja_ manis itu dengan wajah polos yang begitu imut.

"Ohh Ne. biarkan aku yang merawatnya _harabeoji_."

"Hahh~~~ kalian berdua mengusirku. Baiklah, _harabeoji_ akan kembali nanti siang saat jam istirahat."

Tuan Kim meletakkan nampan berisikan makanan Ryeowook dan mencium kening Ryeowook pelan. "Jaga kesehatanmu, _harabeoji_ manyayangimu," bisiknya bgegitu pelan membuat nafas hangat itu menggelitik telinga Ryeowook.

"Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku," ucap Ryeowook sedikit tertawa ringan.

"Tolong jaga Ryeowook_-ie_ ya Yesung_-ie_."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa ringan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sekarang kau makan ya?"

"Hmmm _oppa_~~~" Yesung menghentikan gerakannya yang baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Ryeowook. Gerakannya terhenti karena panggilan Ryeowook.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya bertautan memegang selimut. Terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang begitu pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung mencoba melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tertunduk. Saat ini _namja_ tampan itu duduk pada kursi jaga sehingga posisinya lebih rendah dari Ryeowook.

"_Namja_ waktu itu… itu _appa_ kandungku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku yakin saat aku ingat pernah melihat fotonya bersama _umma_. Tepatnya saat SMP aku pernah melihat album foto di rumah tuan Lee. Ada satu foto yang begitu asing untukku, foto _appa_ kandungku."

"…"

"_Oppa_ hanya diam, apa _oppa_ sudah tahu kalau ternyata aku memiliki _appa_ kandung? Saat itu aku pikir itu hanya sebuah foto saja dan aku masih menganggap Hankyung _appa_ sebagai _appa_ kandungku. Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin aku mulai memikirkannya ulang."

Tes

Setetes air mata turun begitu saja membuat Yesung terkejut. _Yeoja_ manis di depannya kini sedang menangis.

"Hiks… aku pikir _oppa_ tidak akan berbohong padaku. _Oppa_ tahu siapa _appa_ kandungku?"

"Hahh~~~ Ne, _harabeoji_ sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Namanya Jung Yunho."

"Hahh?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yesung. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu meletakkan nampan berisikan makanan Ryeowook dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_~~~ kau mau mengajakku bertemu _appa_?"

"…" Yesung tidak melepaskan jemarinya dari wajah Ryeowook namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak menjawab permintaan Ryeowook. Tepatnya Yesung tidak ingin Ryeowook menjadi lelah hanya untuk bertemu dengan _appa _kandunya.

"Aku yakin _harabeoji_ tidak akan mengizinkan. Dan~~~ _oppa_ juga sudah dengar tentang penyakitku. Sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, sekali saja aku ingin melihat _appa_ kandungku." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamar inapnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu membuat Yesung ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Ryeowook di luar sana. Sebuah taman yang kini dilewati beberapa orang. "Aku… sekali saja aku ingin merasakan hangat pelukannya."

"Hahh~~ Wook_-ie_, percayalah kau akan sembuh. Setelah itu _oppa_ akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Ginjalku Cuma satu _oppa_ dan itu sudah rusak. Aku mohon~~~ sekali saja aku ingin melihatnya."

"…"

"_Oppa_~~~ kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?" Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya paksa dan mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja _oppa_ mencintaimu."

"_Oppa_ bilang akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau," _yeoja_ manis itu mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu Yesung akan melakukan permintaannya. Padahal harapannya untuk bertemu Jung Yunho hanya ada pada Yesung. "Aku janji hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar saja. kita kembali sebelum makan siang ini."

"Wook_-ie_?"

"Aku mohon _oppa_. Kita tidak tahu apa nanti sore aku masih di sini atau mungkin…"

Rasanya suasana menjadi gelap. Pembicaraan yang hanya sepotong-sepotong lalu keheningan dan kekakuan di antara keduanya. Bahkan Yesung bersumpah dia lebih suka Ryeowook memakinya daripada harus melihat tubuh mungil itu terlihat pucat dan memohon seperti saat sekarang ini.

"Kau akan sembuh. Percayalah pada _oppa_."

"Bawa aku menemui _appa_ kandungku."

"Ne…"

"Hah?" Ryeowook membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yesung. Bahkan _namja_ di hadapannya itu kini ikut bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri, tapi perasaannya menjadi lebih baik saat melihat Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum kemudian menghapus sendiri air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu~~~ percayalah aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang dan sebelum _harabeoji_ ke sini," bisik Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

_"Tuhan… semoga jawabanku tidak menyakitinya."_

Satu sisi Yesung menghawatirkan kelanjutannya tapi di lain sisi ia senang melihat Ryeowook bahagia dan apa itu? Pengakuan yang terlalu jujur dari seorang Kim Ryeowook untuk mengatakan ia mencintai _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hati-hati Yun."

"Ne… maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Cepatlah berangkat, kau sudah hampir telat Yun."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sekalipun Yunho sudah memasuki mobilnya. Beberapa saat lalu _namja_ tampan itu kembali dengan tergesa-gesa karena sebuah map presentasi miliknya tertinggal, padahal hari ini _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu akan mempresentasikan produk yang dipikirkannya beberapa bulan lalu. Walaupun menjadi menantu pemilik perusahaan, tapi Yunho memilih untuk memulai kariernya dari bawah, saat ini Yunho mencoba mendapatkan promosi jabatan dari perusahaan ayah Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~~~ aku harus segera pergi. Byee~~"

"Ekh? Kyu? Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat akan membuka pintu rumahnya Kyuhyun muncul lalu mencium pipi kirinya pelan. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu membawa ransel dengan menggunakan kaos abu-abu serta jeans sedikit longar.

"Ada pratikum mendadak. Aku pergi," teriak Kyuhyun kini sudah berlari ke luar rumahnya.

"Harusnya tadi kau berangkat bersama Yun_-ie_ saja," lirih Jaejoong pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun kini berlari menuju halte bus. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu memang lebih suka menaiki bus.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kesampingkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya. Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Detak jantungmu bahkan tidak beraturan hanya memikirkannya. Seandainya saja aku bisa menemukanmu dengan lebih cepat tentu saja ceritanya akan berbeda._

_Kau tidak harus menangis untuk mendapatkannya, kau hanya perlu berusaha tapi kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup maka cukup perlihatkan seberapa lemah dirimu dan percayalah dia akan datang dan membantumu._

_#ThePromisedLand_

_#Yongie_

* * *

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Yesung berhenti melangkah dan kembali berbalik menuju mobilnya saat menyadari Ryeowook tidak mengikuti dibelakangnya. Padahal saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya dari teman-teman kuliah Ryeowook. Dari rumah sakit keduanya menuju kampus Ryeowook dan mencari orang yang mengetahui rumah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membuka kaca jendela mobil Yesung. "Aku takut~~~" lirih Ryeowook kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Takut pada apa? _Oppa_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku?" tanya Ryeowook cepat membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu Ryeowook memaksanya untuk membawanya menemui Jung Yunho? Dan saat keduanya sudah tinggal melangkah sebentar tapi _yeoja_ itu terlihat ragu.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja," ucap Yesung sedikit acuh namun dalam hati Yesung yakin Ryeowook akan menolak ajakannya.

"_Oppa_!" teriak Ryeowook kemudian segera keluar dari mobil Yesung. "Kita masuk?"

"Ne," Yesung menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum atas respon Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_ duluan," pinta Ryeowook meremas pelan ujung mantel milik Yesung yang dipakainya. Infus pada tangannya di lepas hanya untuk saat ini saja setelah Ryeowook meyakinkan seorang perawat kalau dia hanya sebentar saja.

"Hahh~~~ baiklah."

Yesung berjalan lebih dulu dengan Ryeowook memegang kemeja biru yang dipakai Yesung. Mengikuti langkah kaki _namja_ tampan itu memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Jung. Pandangan _yeoja_ manis itu melirik sekeliling halaman yang ditumbuhi begitu banyak jenis tanaman.

Tok tok

Yesung memukul pelan bell besi yang ada di pintu rumah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang _yeoja_ meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar kemudian pintu rumah terbuka.

Degh

Ryeowook semakin erat memegang kemeja Yesung dengan posisi berdiri di belakang tubuh maskulin _namja_ tampan itu.

"Nyonya Jung? _Umma_ Kyuhyun?"

Jaejoong mengangukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Ne… tuan siapa?"

"Akhhh perkenalkan Kim Jongwoon imnida. Aku kesini membawa seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah memaksaku."

_Namja_ tampan itu ternsenyum sembari menggeser tubuhnya membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar pandangan Ryeowook bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Segera saja _yeoja_ manis itu buru-buru menunduk kembali dan bergeser menuju ke belakang tubuh Yesung kembali.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan _appa_ kandungmu," bisik Yesung mencoba bicara dengan Ryeowook namun tidak ingin Jaejoong tersinggung.

"_Oppa_~~~ aku takut~~" lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan.

Walau pelan Jaejoong bisa mendengar bisikan keduanya, sudut bibirnya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Masuklah… tapi maaf Yun_-ie_ dan Kyuhun baru saja berangkat. Apa perlu meminta mereka untuk kembali?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar mengizinkan keduanya untuk masuk. Yesung segera melangkahkan kaki masuk diikuti oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu menuntun Ryeowook masuk menuju ruang tamu keluarga Jung.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Ahj_umma_ tidak perlu repot," ucap Ryeowook cukup keras membuat Jaejoong melirik _yeoja_ manis yang kini duduk di sebelah Yesung masih menempel pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"Wook_-ie_ sayang~~~" Keduanya menatap Jaejoong terkejut dengan panggilan lembut itu. "Kau panggil Jae-_umma_ saja ne?"

"_Mwo_?"

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Hahh~~~ akhirnya aku berhasil mengetik The Promised Land. Masih ada yang menginginkan kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini ya. Sampaikan cinta kalian untukku :* haha

Aku menyayangi kalian sayang ^^ and say Happy birthday to The Best Leader Park JungSoo. yang mau mention-an ke acc twitter asliku aja - anitaMT0201 ^^ enjoy with me dear.

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	9. 08th chapter 'Little Love'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_08__th__ chapter 'Little Love' _

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**START STORY !**

* * *

"_Mwo_?"

"Yahhh kau panggil Jae-_umma_ saja. _umma_ tahu kau datang ke sini pasti sudah mengetahui tentang _appa_ kandungmu kan?"

Ryeowook melirik Jaejoong sebentar, _yeoja_ manis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya sedikit aneh menyadari ia masih memilki _appa_.

"Hmmm _ahjumma_…"

"Jae-_umma_!" tegas Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri siap untuk mengambilkan keduanya minum.

"Hmmm Jae-um…_umma_? Apa kau tidak marah padaku yang tiba-tiba datang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya memilih diam membiarkan Ryeowook berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong.

"Yun_-ie_ itu _appa_ kandungmu dan juga Kyuhyun. Walau kalian bukan saudara yang lahir dari rahim satu orang tapi tetap saja kalian saudara dan saudara Kyuhyun adalah anakku juga. Kau mengerti sayang?"

"Jae-_umma_ tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Wook_-ie_. _Umma_ akan menghubungi Yun_-ie_ dan Kyuhyun_-ie_ agar pulang segera. Mereka pasti senang kau ada di sini."

"_Umma_!"

"Hmmm?" Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin mengambil gagang telphone.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan menyadarkan Ryeowook karena teriakannya.

"Ekhh… maaf Jae-_umma_," lirih Ryeowook pelan. "Tidak perlu menghubungi mereka. Biar aku tunggu saja, kasihan mereka baru berangkat."

"Tapi kita harus pulang sebelum _harabeoji_ kembali ke rumah sakit sayang," sekali lagi Yesung berbisik untuk mengingatkan Ryeowook.

Ciiitt

"Akhhh! Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung bingung karena jemari lentik _yeoja_ itu mencubit pergelangan tangannya menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit.

"_Appa_ dan Kyuhyun_-ie_ akan pulang untuk makan siang kan?"

"Tentu saja mereka harus pulang sayang, biar _umma_ menghubunginya. Kyuhyun bisa mmebolos satu mata kuliah saja dan Yun_-ie_ harus meninggalkan rapatnya demimu."

"_Anio_! Itu tidak perlu Jae-_umma_. Aku akan menunggu mereka saja."

"Maaf sebelumnya. Apa sebelumnya _ahjumma_ memasak sesuatu?"

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lucu mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu seperti mencium sesuatu yang berbau gosong sehingga memberitahu Jaejoong.

_"Omo_! Masakanku!" Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah dapur. Penggorengan berisikan daging ayam telah sedikit menghitam karena terlalu lama dibiarkan tanpa mematikan apinya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendekati Jaejoong dan melirik ke arah masakan Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_… karena kedatangan kami masakannya jadi gosong."

"Tidak apa sayang, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum makan siang. _Umma_ masih sempat memasak yang lain."

"Enggg… Wook_-ie_ boleh membantu? _Umma_ tenang saja. Wook_-ie_ pintar memasak," ucap Ryeowook pasti. _Yeoja_ manis itu memamerkan deretan giginya dan baru menyadari ucapannya.

"_Mianhae_ aku memanggil Jae-_umma_ tanpa menyebut nama," lirihnya sedikit menyesal saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong. Dua kali _yeoja_ manis itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _umma_, sepertinya ia begitu cepat untuk merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu. Atau mungkin kerinduan yang dimiliki Ryeowook membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau panggil _umma_ saja. itu lebih baik."

"Wook_-ie_? Kau yakin mau memasak?"

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong membalik badannya untuk melihat Yesung yang menatap keduanya. _Namja_ tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat menyadari pandangan keduanya.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk _appa_ dan Kyuhyun_-ie_. _Umma_ mengizinkan aku memasak kan?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu namun _yeoja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengusap rambut Ryeowook begitu lembut membiarkan _yeoja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan hangat itu.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, kau boleh melakukan apapun di rumah ini."

_"Gomawoyo_," bisik Ryeowook memeluk Jaejoong.

Yesung memilih berjalan dan menarik kursi makan lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat itu Ryeowook berjalan mendekat meninggalkan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ manis itu memilih duduk di sebelah Yesung dan mengangkat wajah tampan itu untuk menatapnya. "_Oppa_ tidak marah kan? Hanya sebentar saja, Wook_-ie_ janji kita pulang sebelum _harabeoji_ kembali. Aku mohon," pinta Ryeowook terdengar begitu menginginkannya.

"…"

"Hanya membuat makanan untuk _appa_ dan juga Kyuhyun_-ie_ saja?" pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

_Namja_ tampan di depannya itu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. _'Kyuhyun-ie?'_

"Jongwoon_-ah_, kau bisa membantu Ryeowook memasak kan?"

Yesung melepaskan tangkupan jemari Ryeowook dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Yahh… kau juga bisa ikut memasak."

"Tapi dapur ini terlalu kecil untuk memasak bertiga," elak Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang di depannya memiringkan kepalanya begitu lucu. Sepasang mata coklat caramelnya membulat dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi membuat hidung mungilnya sedikit mengkerut.

"_Oppa_ kan tidak bisa masak?"

"…"

"_Mianhae_~~~" lirih Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari Yesung tidak terlalu suka dengan jawaban darinya atas pertanyaan yang seharusnya diberikan Jaejoong untuk Yesung.

"Kalau begitu Jongwoon_-ah_ bisa duduk saja di sana," ucap Jaejoong kini berjalan mengambil apron yang tadi di letakkannya saat akan membukakan pintu rumah dan juga mencari apron baru untuk Ryeowook.

"Dan biarkan para _yeoja_ memasak dengan tenang," sambung Ryeowook segera berdiri.

Grep

Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu kembali duduk.

"O-_oppa_? Yesung-_oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan sesaat Yesung hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apapun. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pelan, hembusan nafasnya begitu hangat hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Ryeowook.

"Berjnajilah tidak akan lama dan kau tidak boleh lelah," bisiknya kemudian mencium bibir Ryeowook begitu lembut. Begitu cepat tidak ingin Jaejoong menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Chup

Ryeowook segera berdiri setelah mencium pipi chubby Yesung pelan.

Saat _yeoja_ manis itu meninggalkannya mendekati Jaejoong. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja.

"Hahh~~" _namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Pandangannya mengitari sekeliling ruangan minimalis yang bercat putih bersih dengan sentuhan hijau lembut. Peralatan dapur yang dimiliki keluarga Jung juga terlihat lengkap dapat dilihat dari berapa banyak perlatan yang bergantungan di lemari dan dinding dapur. Sebuah meja makan yang menjadi tumpuan Yesung dan ada tiga kursi makan tersedia. Pada sudut ruangan terdapat mini bar dengan kursi yang sama seperti di meja makan.

"Kyuhyun_-ie_?" lirih Yesung pelan menyadari tulisan tangan dengan crayon pada pintu masuk. Sepertinya Kyuhyun dulu sering mengukur tinggi badannya dan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho tidak memiliki niat untuk menghapus lukisan anak mereka itu. "Keluarga yang sempurna," bisik Yesung memilih membalik posisi duduknya agar bisa memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang kini sibuk berdua.

Drringgggg Drrrriiinnggggg

Sebuah panggilan terdengar dari telphone rumah keluarga Jung. Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak Ryeowook sembari tersenyum.

"_Umma_ angkat panggilan dulu ya."

"Hmm,," gumam Ryeowook membiarkan Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Melihat Jaejoong berjalan keluar, Yesung berdiri dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau masak apa sayang?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook. Jemarinya mengangkat tutup panci berisikan rebusan ayam, jahe, merica dan aroma bawang putih tercium dari dalamnya walaupun air rebusan belum mendidih.

"Hmm? Kemarin _appa_ kan sakit jadi aku minta _umma_ masak Dakjuk untuknya," jelas Ryeowook melirik sebentar ke arah Yesung.

"A-apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat Yesung menatapnya dengan memiringkan kepala. Bibirnya sedikit mem-pout dan mata sipitnya membulat lucu.

"Kau terlihat manis, jangan terlalu lama sayang," bisik Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu menopang kepalanya dengan kedua jemari yang di tautkan menghadap ke arah potongan daun bawang milik Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_ menjauhlah, aku tidak bisa memotong daun bawang dengan benar," protes Ryeowook saat posisi Yesung menghalangi pekerjaannya.

"Wook_-ie_? Jongwoon?" panggil Jaejoong dari pintu membuat keduanya membalik badan dan mendapati Jaejoong memegang sebuah keranjang.

"_Umma_ harus ke panti asuhan di depan jalan. Kalian tidak apa di tinggal kan? _Umma_ harus mengantarkan makanan ringan kepada mereka."

"Hah?" Ryeowook membuka mulutnya sedikit karena terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa _ahjumma_. Aku akan menjaga Ryeowook," ucap Yesung pasti. Mendengar itu Jaejoong segera berpamitan dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

_Saat memandangi langit aku sedikit mengingat masa laluku._

_Ada kebahagiaan yang kini kurasakan._

_Kalau kita berpisah dan di masa depan lagi sebagian hariku bersamamu._

_Aku pikir aku akan tetap pada wajah ini agar kau segera mengenaliku._

Ryeowook mengetukkan jemarinya menunggu ayam yang direbusnya mendidih dan juga menunggu kepulangan Jaejoong yang sudah pergi 30 menit. Sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya masih menopang dagu memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Kalau nanti bertemu dengan _appa_-mu, _oppa_ boleh tahu kalimat pertama yang akan kau ucapkan?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Kita pulang sebelum _appa_ kembali."

"_Mwo_? Tapi kan?"

Ryeowook menghentikan ketukan jemarinya dan wajah mugilnya menatap lurus Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_ belum siap bertemu dengan _appa_."

"Kenapa? Kau beritahu _oppa_ alasannya."

"Aku… aku hanya belum siap saja."

Yesung memilih mengalah dan jemarinya mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook. "Ne… kita pulang sebelum mereka kembali."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Presidir Kim YoungWoon?"

"Hmm?" presidir Kim membalik tubuhnya mendapati seorang _namja_ baru saja menyapanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." sapa _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

"Direktur Shin? Kapan kau kembali dari Prancis?" tanya presidir Kim balik pada _namja_ dengan nama lengkap Shin Donghee itu.

_Namja_ itu melepaskan jabatan tangannya kemudian presidir Kim segera mengajaknya berjalan dengan menggandeng pundaknya.

"Terakhir kita bertemu saat pemakaman Nyonya Kim. Bagaimana kabar Ryeowook?"

Presidir Kim memilih berhenti dan mendudukkan dirinya. Keduanya kini duduk di taman gedung perusahaan yang baru didatanginya.

"Penyakitnya kambuh dan sekarang Wook_-ie_ di rawat di rumah sakit. Perawatan yang pernah dilakukannya saat kecil dulu ternyata tidak menjamin, dia membutuhkan cangkok ginjal atau Ryeowook harus menjalani cuci darah seumur hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasanya aku ingin memberikan sisah hidupku padanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Presidir Kim saat ini. Tapi~~" _namja_ bermarga Shin itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menghadap langit siang hari. "Percayalah Tuhan memberikan semua kebaikan untuk semua masalah ini. Presidir butuh kekuatan dan keyakinan saja. semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. lalu dengan permintaan terakhir nyonya Kim?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku mencari Yesung dan menemukannya di China melalui perusahaan yang dikelola _appa_-nya. Saat kuberi penjelasan Yesung sendiri memiliki janji pada dirinya sendiri dan isteriku tentang Ryeowook. Pernikahan mereka setelah Ryeowook lulus dari kuliahnya. Tapi kalau seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak mengenal Presidir Kim yang seperti ini, kenapa Presidir sekarang berfikir _negative_? Kau pernah bilang golongan darah Ryeowook tidak sama dengan Heechul ataupun Hangeng. Aku pikir ayah kandungnya mungkin memiliki golongan darah dan ginjal yang sama dengan Ryeowook."

Presidir Kim melirik Direktur Shin sebentar. _Namja_ yang kini sudah mulai memiliki rambut keputihan itu menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar penjelasan direktur Shin yang dulu pernah menjadi bawahannya sekaligus teman dekat Hangeng.

"Itu tidak akan mugkin!" aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Sampai berjumpa lain waktu," ucap presidir Kim membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya selama ia duduk.

" Presidir Kim," panggil Direktur Shin membuat _namja_ tua itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalik tubuhnya. "Kau mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan selama aku pernah bekerja denganmu, aku cuma mau bilang padamu terima kasih dan satu pelajaran yang bisa kuberikan pada orang sebaik Presidir. Tidak ada salahnya melupakan masalah pada masa lalu dan mulai mempercayai orang sekalipun ia keturunan pembunuh. Kalau kita tidak mempercayainya, bagaimana kita bisa memahaminya."

Tanpa menjawab, Presidir Kim memilih meninggalkan Direktur Shin. _Namja_ tua itu segera menuju mobilnya untuk kembali ke kantornya. Menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Yesung karena _namja_ tampan itu merawat Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Meskipun itu menyakitkan, aku sudah mencobanya dengan baik dan suatu saat aku bisa mengatakannya pada penerusku kalau aku berhasil melewatinya, maka dia juga akan mencoba melakukan kebaikan sepertiku._

_Apapun alasannya, tidak peduli aku harus dikatakan apa saja. selama aku berniat baik aku percaya mereka akan mengerti nantinya._

_#Yongie_

_The Promised Land_

"Wook_-ie_ yakin ingin pulang sekarang? Yun_-ie_ dan Kyuhyun_-ie_ akan pulang sebentar lagi sayang," Jaejoong mencoba menahan Ryeowook untuk menunggu kepulangan Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Padahal sebentar lagi biasanya kedua _namja_ itu akan tiba di rumah namun tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berpamitan akan pulang.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa bertemu _appa_ dan Kyuhyun_-ie_. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat _harabeoji_ menghawatirkan aku. Nanti setelah Wook_-ie_ sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, apa Wook_-ie_ boleh datang ke sini lagi?"

"Tentu saja… datang saja kapanpun kau mau. _Umma_ akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu berisitrahat, Kyuhyun akan menyalakan pemanas dan kau bisa bercerita dengan Yun_-ie_," lirih Jaejoong memeluk Ryeowook sedikit erat. _Yeoja_ cantik itu meneteskan air matanya saat bicara.

"_Umma_… jangan menangis."

Yesung yang melihat itu memilih berjalan keluar untuk memutar mobilnya. _Namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu tidak tega melihat perpisahan keduanya.

"Nanti aku akan ke sini bersama _harabeoji_. _Harabeoji_ pasti senang dengan masakan _umma_, _harabeoji_ menyukai makanan yang terasa lembut. Aku harus segera kembali _umma_."

"_Umma_ menyayangimu…"

"Aku tahu itu."

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang kini menghapus air matanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah memasuki mobil Yesung dan segera pergi.

"Hahh~~~ coba saja hidupku lebih lama. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga sehangat ini, hidup Kyuhyun pasti begitu bahagia dengan kasih sayang _umma_ dan _appa_ yang begitu lembut," Yesung memilih diam mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu fokus pada jalanan namun ia masih mendengarkan pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Kalau nanti aku memiliki anak, aku ingin memasakkannya Dakjuk saat ia selesai bermain hujan lalu menciumnya sebelum tidur, kemudian membangunkannya dan… a-apa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa sadar saat Yesung meliriknya.

"_Anio_… hanya lucu saja mendengarkan cerita masa depanmu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," jawab Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Oppa_ benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja. kenapa kau bertanya itu lagi?"

"Kau tadi menertawaiku kan?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. _Yeoja_ manis itu melipat kedua tangannya dan kembali mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Hahh~~~ padahal _oppa_ tidak menertawaimu tadi," keluah Yesung memilih mengalah daripada harus mendengar teriakan Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung membelokkan mobilnya saat di persimpangan. Keduanya melewati taman cahaya yang belakangan tidak mereka kunjungi.

"_Oppa_ bisa berhenti sebentar?" tanya Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung menghentikan mobilnya, pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook.

"Kau mau _oppa_ membelikan boneka itu untukmu?" tanya Yesung saat melihat sebuah toko boneka yang sepertinya baru dibuka.

"Anio~~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Jemarinya mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman. Melihat itu Yesung menghentikan gerakan Ryeowook.

"Biar _oppa_ saja yang keluar, kau tunggu di sini saja. katakan apa yang mau kau beli."

"Ani! Aku tidak mau keluar!" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit tinggi. _Yeoja_ itu berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuat Yesung menatapnya bingung.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan melingkarkannya di perpotongan lehernya, menyelip di antara rambut kecoklatan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya cukup erat.

"Aku mau memelukmu," bisik Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin istirahat dan memelukmu sebentar saja _oppa_," bisik Ryeowook membuat Yesung memilih diam. _Namja_ tampan itu mengelus pelan pundak Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_… bernyanyilah."

Dengan mata terpejam, Ryeowook mulai menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan leher Yesung dan lengannya sendiri. Hidung mungilnya menyentuh pipi chubby Yesung.

_ijen duryeo wodo naui gireul_

_chajagal geoya nan_

_myeot beonigo neomeo jyeodo_

_ireonal geoya nan_

_dashi han beon nareul midgo_

_narabol geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_eonjen ganeun naui kkumgwa_

_maju halgeoya nan_

_sangcheo gipeun maeumeul_

_deo anajul geoya nan_

_nawa dalmeun neoreul hyanghae_

_useojul geoya_

_geurae naeireun_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

_Oh nan_

_Maybe Tomorrow_

__Maybe_Tomorrow-Ryeowook_

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung setelah menyelesaikan sebuah lagu untuk Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai merasa sedikit aneh.

"Sayang?" panggilnya sekali lagi. jemari Yesung menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Omo! Bukan hanya nafasmu tapi tubuhnya benar-benar panas," panik Yesung menyadari kondisi Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_" panggilnya mencoba menyadarkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Yesung segera menstarter mobilnya tanpa memindahkan posisinya. _Namja_ tampan itu menyetir dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap pundak Ryeowook.

"Bertahanlah, _oppa_ akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jika perasaanku menjadi begitu berharga. Harusnya kau bisa menerimanya dan menjaganya dengan lebih baik lagi._

_Tapi kalau melihatnya seperti itu, sebenarnya aku tahu perasaanmu kepadaku. Kau hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya._

_Maka aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya._

_Aku mencintaimu._

"Dokter! Suster! Aku mohon siapa saja tolong!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa penghuni rumah sakit mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yesung yang kini menggendong Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat panik. Ia segera membawa Ryeowook kembali ke kamar inapnya. Di belakang Yesung beberapa orang yang menjadi dokter rawat Ryeowook mengejarnya.

"Maaf, tuan silahkan tunggu diluar. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan."

_Namja_ tampan itu terpaksa keluar setelah seorang suster mendorong tubuhnya seusai membaringkan Ryeowook. Yesung masih terlihat panik, _namja_ itu mencoba memperhatikan kegiatan di dalam ruangan dari celah kaca yang memang dipasang buram pada bagian pintu. Karena merasa usahanya sia-sia Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu koridor. Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Ryeowook atau mungkin itu harapan dari _yeoja_ itu, Ryeowook menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan kehangatan keluarga. Saat itu juga ia ingat untuk menghubungi Presidir Kim apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Yeobseyo~~ _harabeoji_~!" panggil Yesung saat panggilannya tersambung. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya beberapa kali menahan isakan karena air matanya yang sudah menetes.

"Wook_-ie_… dia pingsan," ucap Yesung dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"_Mwo_? Akhh aku akan segera sampai!"

Panggilan itu putus begitu saja.

"Oh Tuhan… maafkan aku. Apapun akan kutukar untuk kebahagiaan Ryeowook." bisiknya begitu lirih.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Saat kau berfikir mengenai kebohongan. Aku berfikir mengenai cara mengatasi kegagalan._

_Saat kau berfikir mengenai kebahagiaan. Aku berfikir mengenai bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan baik._

_Aku tidak ingin orang menertawakan impianmu. Aku percaya itu dan aku harus percaya itu._

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. _Namja_ tua yang mulai memiliki banyak rambut keputihan itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang matanya yang menatapnya bingung. Pada persimpangan koridor ia segera berbelok, saat di lihatnya Yesung terduduk di kursi tunggu, _namja_ tua itu segera berlari cepat. Langkahnya memelan sesaat mendekati Yesung.

"_Harabeoji_~~~" panggil Yesung yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap presidir Kim di depannya. Suaranya begitu lirih dan mata itu terlihat sembab menandakan Yesung baru saja menangis.

Presidir Kim yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia melangkahkan kaki mencoba melihat Ryeowook melalui celah jendela namun sesaat kemudian kembali menghampiri Yesung lagi. _Namja_ tua itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi sampai dokter lalai menjaganya?" tanya presidir Kim begitu pelan.

Yesung belum menjawab pertanyaan presidir Kim namun _namja_ tua itu masih menunggu.

"Yesung_-ie_…" panggil presidir Kim menyadarkan Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ _harabeoji_… a-aku membawanya keluar. a-aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya."

Degh

Presidir Kim hanya bisa diam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? _Namja_ tampan itu kini menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya dan itu sudah tentu saja. namun presidir Kim bukanlah sembarang orang yang akan menghukum orang karena menyakiti Ryeowook. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat ini. Walau tidak sama sepertinya, tapi tetap saja mereka adalah dua orang yang menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kau membawanya kemana?" tanya presidir Kim akhirnya.

Yesung mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap presidir Kim. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk presidir Kim begitu erat dan kembali menangis.

"Wook_-ie_… dia ingin bertemu dengan _appa_ kandungnya. Dia menangis saat meminta itu padaku. Tapi Wook-_ie_ tidak bertemu dengan _appa-nya_," jelas Yesung begitu jujur pada presidir Kim.

"A-aku bisa mengingat jelas Ryeowook terlihat begitu bahagia saat bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Jung. Saat perjalanan pulang ia memintaku berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja bilang ingin memelukku kemudian memintaku bernyanyi. Dan… saat selesai… _mianhae_ _harabeoji_~~~ _mianhae_~~~ aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik," lirih Yesung membuat presidir Kim membalas pelukannya. _Namja_ tua itu mengelus pundak Yesung begitu lembut.

"Sudahlah… percayalah Ryeowook itu kuat sepertiku. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Maaf~~~"

"Maaf~~~"

Satu kata itu trus saja terucap dari bibir Yesung hingga seorang dokter keluar dan melepas maskernya.

"Dokter? Bagaimana keadaanya Ryeowook?" tanya keduanya begitu saja saat menyadari seorang _namja_ berpakaian putih keluar.

Dokter itu tersenyum agar membuat kedua orang yang begitu panik itu sedikit tenang. "Dia sudah tidak apa, sekarang Ryeowook_-ie_ tidur. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Yesung_-ssi_, lain kali kau harus menjaganya. Temuilah dia," jelas dokter itu kemudian permisi untuk pergi dan diikuti beberapa orang yang memeriksa Ryeowook tadi.

Yesung masih berdiri di depan pintu enggan untuk melangkah masuk. Namun tarikan lembut dari presidir Kim akhirnya membuatnya melangkahkan kaki. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur. Presidir Kim melangkah mendekati jendela, jemarinya membuka jendela ingin membiarkan hembusan angin lembut masuk.

_Cinta itu tidak menyakiti. Agar dia selalu bisa tersenyum, aku harus membuatnya bahagia._

_Sekalipun kenangan itu menyakitkan, aku menyukainya. _

Yesung menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan kepala. _Namja_ tampan itu diminta presidir Kim menunggu hingga Ryeowook sadar saat ia kini pergi menemui dokter. Yesung menarik jemari Ryeowook yang tidak terikat inpus dan membelai wajahnya sendiri.

"Padahal baru beberapa saat. _Oppa_ merindukanmu sayang~~" bisik Yesung begitu pelan. Yesung menyelipkan jemari Ryeowook pada kedua lengannya kemudian _namja_ tampan itu membaringkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang.

Saat Yesung tertidur, _yeoja_ mungil itu kini sedikit mencari kesadaranya. Bola mata caramelnya bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak mata itu. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pencahayaan yang ada. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, namun bagian tangan kanannya terasa hangat karena bersentuhan dengan Yesung.

"_Oppa_?" lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas agar bisa bersender dan menarik pelan tangannya.

"_Oppa_ menemaniku? Gomawo~~~" bisiknya kembali kemudian membelai pelan rambut Yesung. Gerakan lembut itu menyadarkan Yesung, _namja_ tampan itu membuka sebelah mata sipitnya untuk menatap Ryeowook. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya seolah meminta maaf.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum namun tetap saja senyuman manis itu tidak bisa membuat Yesung menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya begitu saja. melihat itu Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan menangkupkannya di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. See? I'am fine because of you."

"Hm…" hanya gumaman pelan saja sebagai tanggapan Yesung.

"_Oppa_ naiklah," pinta Ryeowook menepuk bagian sebelah ranjangnya. "_Oppa_?" panggilnya sekali lagi. mendengar itu Yesung segera naik.

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung begitu erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku," bisiknya pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak perduli apa yang mereka katakan,,, aku hanya ingin membuatnya percaya pada harapanku._

_Sebuah daun maple yang telah hancur karena waktu akan ku ganti dengan suara musik harpa yang begitu merdu._

_Cinta yang aku miliki adalah untuknya dan aku akan berjuang untuk itu._

_Peri kecilku melambaikan tangannya memintaku mengajaknya menabur serbuk bunga baru._

_The Promised Land_

_#Yongie_

"_Umma_ memasak Dakjuk?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, kenapa potongan daun bawang terlihat begitu jelas saat ia mengaduk makanan itu.

"Makanlah Kyu… jangan protes masakan _umma_ kalau kau masih mau makan malam nanti," ucap Yunho yang sudah siap di meja makan sedangkan Jaejoong masih tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Tapi _appa_… aku pikir ini Dakjuk yang berubah menjadi soup daun bawang," protes Kyuhyun mengangkat daun bawang dengan sendok makannya.

"Makanlah Kyu… setidaknya kau harus menghargai masakan Ryeowook_-ie_."

"Uhukkk~!"

Yunho yang baru saja menelan satu sendok Dakjuk tiba-tiba mengeluarkannya kembali membuat Jaejoong segera menyerahkan tisu pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ekhh? Maksud _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Boo? Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya pada Jaejoong.

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Yahhh selesai untuk chapter ini.

Lama tidak menyapa kalian pada bagian ini. Aku merindukan kalian.

Jangan bosan menunggu setiap kata yang kutuliskan. Karena aku mengetiknya dengan cinta untuk kalian =D hahaha

Yang punya instagram account, you can follow me 'mt_anita'

Yang mau nanya ff bisa mention 'yongie4'.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	10. 09th chapter 'Our Family'

**Tittle: ****The Promised Land**

_09__th__ chapter 'Our Family' _

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

* * *

_Suatu hari nanti…_

_Mungkin langit yang kita lihat sedikit berbeda._

_Udara yang kita rasakan juga berbeda._

_Hanya saja perasaan yang kita miliki sama._

"_Harabeoji_ tidak marah pada Yesung-_oppa_? Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook menahan pergelangan tuan Kim agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hahhh~~" _namja_ tua itu mengghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook yang begitu lembut. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu lelah dan jemari tua miliknya mulai terasa melemah. Hanya menatap wajah Ryeowook dan tidak menatap sepasang coklat terang milik _yeoja_ manis itu "_Harabeoji_ tidak bisa marah pada orang yang berusaha melindungimu."

"Kalau begitu _harabeoji_ akan membiarkan aku bertemu _appa_?"

Degh

Ya! Ryeowook benar. Harusnya tuan Kim akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Jung Yunho.

"Tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menemuinya kalau _harabeoji_ mengizinkan Wook_-ie_, _harabeoji_~~~ dia… Jung Yunho… itu _appa_ kandung Wook_-ie_?" tanya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya pelan untuk menatap wajah tua yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjaganya walau tidak selalu berada di dekatnya.

Jemarinya perlahan mengelus kembali surai madu Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan bahkan pikirannya menjadi ragu dan bingung tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Wook_-ie_ menyayangi _harabeoji_?"

"Hu ummm…" Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuan Kim yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook dan memberi sedikit jarak agar tidak mengganggu jalannya infus Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu _harabeoji_ bisa memintamu untuk istirahat dan tidak pergi keluar lagi. kasihan Yesung_-ie_ begitu khawatir saat kau pingsan tadi," jelas Presidir Kim tanpa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Yesung sampai menangis menyesali perbuatannya membawa Ryeowook keluar.

"_Harabeoji_ menyayangimu, chup~" sebuah kecupan ringan diterima Ryeowook di keningnya sebelum tuan Kim meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk beristirahat kembali.

_"Dari dulu harabeoji tidak sepenuhnya menyayangi Wook-ie."_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Dalam kehidupan, sekecil apapun kesalahan selalu saja membuat pengorbanan._

_Dengan adanya keberuntungan aku berharap tidak membuatmu tersiksa._

"_Appa_ tidak mau menemui Wook_-ie_ di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Yunho. Sedangkan _namja_ bermata musang itu hanya fokus pada layar laptopnya melihat graffic hasil produksi perusahaannya. Jemari lentiknya masih memberikan irama hentakan pada keyboard laptop miliknya.

"_Appa_~!" teriak Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Yunho membuat _namja_ tampan itu meliriknya tajam.

"_Wa-wae?"_ tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan _appa_-mu Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan membawa gelas dan botol minumam untuk ketiganya.

"Tapi _umma_? Apa salahnya kalau _appa_ ingin menemui Wook_-ie_? Bukankah tadi Ryeowook_-ie_ sendiri yang datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan berisi gelas dan botol minuman di atas meja tepatnya bersebelahan dengan laptop Yunho. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menuangkan juice buatannya ke dalam satu gelas lalu memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Minumlah Yun…"

"_Gomawo_ Jae."

"Dengar Kyu, walaupun Wook_-ie_ datang ke sini dan _appa_-mu ingin sekali menemuinya. Tapi belum tentu Tuan Kim mengizinkan, kau lihat saat kita di rumah sakit? Ada saatnya Tuhan akan memberikan waktu yang tepat Kyu. Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti bisa."

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil PSP di atas meja dan berniat memainkannya.

"Jangan menatapnnya seperti itu lagi Yun, kau membuatnya takut," tegur Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Yunho saat menyadari tatapan Yunho saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Aakkhhh maaf~~" lirih Yunho pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. "Jae~~~ aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"Hmm? Apa Yun?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku ingin ke makam Heechul."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti saat mendengar permintaan Yunho. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya diam saja saat melihat Yunho menunduk dan menatap lantai rumahnya. Diliriknya Jaejoong mengelus pundak Yunho pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengarnya.

_"Besok kita cari makam Heechul, aku bisa menemui banyak orang untuk menanyakannya."_

Yang Kyuhyun tahu, pasti Jaejoong akan membantu Yunho. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang kini memeluk Yunho begitu lembut. Seolah memeluk bayi besar yang sedang sakit.

"Ingatkah kalian aku di sini?" cibir Kyuhyun cukup keras untuk di dengar keduanya.

**"You Lose!"**

**"**Ekhh?" Kyuhyun segera menatap layar PSP miliknya saat samar-samar pendengarannya mendengar suara yang berasal dari PSP hitam di tangannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menahan tawanya saat melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan untuk mencoba menahan tawanya.

≠**Ý≠**

_Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, saat musim panas akan berlalu udara akan menjadi dingin karena menyambut datangnya musim gugur._

_Daun-daun kering mulai berserakan dan kadang membuat suara gesekan yang terdengar menyebalkan._

_Musim tahun ini bisakah aku menemuimu. Tepat di hari yang berharga untuk kita._

≠**Ý≠**

_Aku membicarakan banyak hal karena aku ingin agar kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan._

_Bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini nanti akan membuatku mengerti._

_Dia tidak membohongiku._

_Dia orang tua yang begitu baik._

_The Promised Land_

_#Yongie_

Degh

Prang

Jemarinya tidak terlalu kuat untuk sekedar menahan nampan berisikan sarapan pagi Ryeowook. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat menyadari _yeoja_ manis yang seharusnya berbaring di ranjang itu kini meninggalkan tempatnya dengan posisi selimut dan bantal-bantal yang begitu rapih.

"Wook_-ie_!" teriak Yesung melangkah memasuki ruang inap Ryeowook. Kakinya bergerak cepat melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi namun hasilnya nihil. Perasaannya makin terasa tidak enak saat tidak menemukan _yeoja_ mungil di tiap sudut ruangan VVIP itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan mangkuk berisikan soup dan bubur yang mengotori lantai, _namja_ tampan itu keluar dan mencari di tiap koridor. Bertanya pada tiap orang yang ditemuinya. Mengguncang bahu dokter yang seharusnya ikut menjaga Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak tahu! aku hanya meninggalkannya untuk mengambil sarapan!saat kembali dia sudah tidak ada lagi!" teriak Yesung pada seorang dokter.

"Te-tenanglah tuan. Kami akan berusaha mencarinya, mungkin masih di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Mungkin Ryeowook_-ssi _mencari udara segar tanpa sepengetahuan kita," ucap dokter itu untuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Mungkin? Kemungkinan apalagi yang harus aku percaya? Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya."

Yesung segera berjalan meninggalkan dokter penjaga itu untuk menghubungi tuan Kim. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat sementara menunggu panggilannya tersambung dan di jawab.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku Yesung_-ie_?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan tuan Kim kini berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

"_Harabeoji_? Maaf~~ aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan begitu baik. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya…"

Embun pagi yang terasa menyegarkan tidak seharusnya membuat orang-orang sulit bernafas. Tapi pagi ini begitu sukses membuat Yesung panik karena tidak menemukan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Masa depan yang akan datang._

_Izinkan aku untuk melihatnya._

"Maaf Jae… bisakah aku memintanya padamu? Aku ingin pergi sendiri. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Terima kasih kau mengizinkan aku dan aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mencaritahu. Aku tahu kau sudah menahan dirimu untuk memasuki perusahaan tuan Kim hanya untuk menemui mereka di sana."

"Yun? Kau yakin akan pergi sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir saat setelah memeberitahu alamat makam Heechul. Padahal _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah bersiap akan ke kantor Yunho dan menemani _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku yakin selama kau percaya padaku."

"Hm…"

"Jae?" panggil Yunho pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah… aku akan menunggumu di rumah. _Saranghae…"_

_"Nado saranghae Boo~"_

Yunho segera memutuskan panggilannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju komplek pemakaman Heechul. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali saat kedua kakinya kini berdiri di depan pintu gerbang komplek pemakaman yang begitu asing untuknya. Yunho hanya tahu lokasinya tapi _namja_ tampan itu tidak tahu dimana tempat Heechul. Dia hanya membiarkan langkah kaki dan hatinya yang menuntunnya untuk mendekati makam _yeoja_ yang pernah dicintainya dengan begitu tulus.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Umma_ yang terbaik… _appa_ juga yang terbaik. Kalian tidak merindukan Wook_-ie_? Aku merindukan kalian. _Appa_... aku menjadi anak nakal? Aku pasti merepotkan banyak orang. _Harabeoji_ menjadi susah karena harus merawatku yang sakit. Kim Jongwoon… _namja_ itu kembali lagi, _haelmoni~~~_ kau yang memintanya kembali? Aku merepotkan mereka berdua," suara _yeoja_ itu terdengar parau. Jemarinya bertautan dan sesekali tautan jemari itu terlepas saat ia menyeka air matanya.

Matanya terpejam membiarkan bulu mata lentik itu kini basah, hidungnya mungil dan kulitnya putih bersih serta terlihat sedikit pucat. Rambutnya terurai panjang sebahu, terlihat begitu lembut. Langit yang terlihat mendung membuatnya tidak perlu berkeringat karena tidak ada udara panas sebab matahari tertutupi oleh awan tebal hari ini.

"_Appa_… kau tidak marah pada Wook_-ie_? Aku merindukanmu. Wajah tampanmu dan juga suara merdu _appa_. Kenapa Wook_-ie_ harus bertemu dengan keluarga Jung? Harusnya kalau kalian berdua masih hidup agar kita bisa merasakan kehidupan yang normal seperti orang banyak. Sekali saja ajak aku ke taman dan kita bermain dari pagi sampai sore, membiarkan tubuhku bermandikan keringat. Wook_-ie_ tidak masalah kalau harus lelah sekalipun sakit dan terbaring di tempat tidur. Sekali saja _umma_ mau membuatkan sarapan untukku? Membuatkan Wook_-ie_ bubur saat aku sakit? Melihat nilai akhirku dan… kita bertemu dengan _appa_ kandungku, Jung Yunho."

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengeratkan mantelnya saat udara dingin menyentuh kulit halusnya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Heechul' lalu menciumnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian bergantian pada makam sebelahnya.

"Nona…" teguran dari tuan Lee yang menemani Ryeowook pergi ke makam Heechul membuat _yeoja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah sakit. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali? Aku yakin tuan Kim sedang mencari kita."

Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya dan mendudukkan dirinya bersila di antara makam Heechul dan Hankyung. _Yeoja_ manis itu melipat kedua tangannya dan mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Tuan Lee sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang Jung Yunho kan? Dia _appa_ kandungku kan?"

"Ne… kemarin kau menemuinya kan? Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya? Menghawatirkan tuan Kim? Takut saat dia tiba dirumah sakit tidak menemukanmu? Tuan Kim berfikir kau satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya."

_Namja_ tua itu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Membenarkan kacamatanya lalu mengelus pelan makam Heechul.

"Aku sudah bekerja padanya sejak lama bahkan sejak Heechul kecil. Ibumu sangat cerewet sama seperti tuan Kim."

"Aku tahu itu… walau hanya beberapa tahun tapi aku selalu merasakan kehadiran _umma_. Haelmoni sering kali bercerita tentang _umma_. Apa yang disukai _umma_ dan apa yang dibenci _umma_. Sekalipun _umma_ ada di langit sana, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Tuan Lee… apa ini yang mereka sebut ikatan ibu dan anak?"

"Hmm?" Tuan Lee melirik Ryeowook sedikit bingung, _namja_ tua itu terlihat sedikit berfikir lalu menggerakkan jemarinya menyusun krikil yang ada di sekitaran mereka untuk membentuk sebuah gambar senyum. "Sekarang dan selamanya ikatan ibu dan anak itu akan tetap ada, kalian memiliki itu nona," jelas Tuan Lee terdengar begitu lembut.

"Tuan Lee… apa kau juga membenci _appa_ kandungku?"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa nona bertanya seperti itu?" tanya tuan Lee begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengubah posisi duduknya sepenuhnya menghadap makam Heechul.

"_Harabeoji_ tidak sepenuhnya menyayangiku. Sejak kecil aku tahu itu, _harabeoji_ tidak pernah melihatku dengan sungguh-sungguh, sentuhannya memang lembut tapi membuatku takut. Apa itu karena aku anak dari Jung Yunho?"

Degh

_Namja_ tua itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jemarinya berhenti saat menyadari Ryeowook kini menangis dan terisak. Pundak _yeoja_ manis itu bergetar dan suara isakannya terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu _harabeoji_ selalu bilang dia menyayangiku…" suara Ryeowook berhenti. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang _namja_ kini berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya. Mulai mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook sekalipun pandangannya meneliti makam Heechul yang di hadapi oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku anak kandung dari _umma_ dan juga Tan Hankyung. Mungkin aku akan merasakan kasih sayang _harabeoji_ yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya… _harabeoji_ tidak menginginkan aku kan? Meskipun bertahun-tahun _harabeoji_ masih menutupi kenyataan dariku, penyakit yang kuderita bahkan tentang Jung Yunho yang adalah _appa_ kandungku."

"Aku tidak tahu. mungkin nona benar tentang tuan Kim yang menutupi kenyataan ini darimu, tapi aku tahu Tuan Kim begitu menyayangimu. Dia menitipkamu pada Yesung_-ssi _karena tuan Kim percaya Yesung_-ssi _bisa menjagamu, saat jauh berada jauh darimu tuan Kim akan selalu menanyakan keadaanmu," ucap tuan Lee memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh… tiap kali melewati taman aku sering kali melihat anak kecil bergandengan tangan dengan _harabeoji_-nya. Yang lebih menyakitkan dadaku menjadi sesak saat melihat anak kecil itu kemudian berlari menuju orang tuanya dan mengecup kedua pipinya. Mereka berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Aku… aku hanya iri saja saat melihat kenyataan pada diriku sendiri," gumam Ryeowook begitu pelan.

Yunho… _namja_ yang sejak beberapa saat lalu mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya kini kembali melangkah maju. Jemarinya sedikit gemetar untuk meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Degh

"_Nu-nuguseyo?"_ teriak tuan Lee kaget saat melihat bayangan Yunho mendekat.

"_Mwo_?"

Degh

Ryeowook yang berbalik tiba-tiba karena teriakan tuan lee menahan nafasnya saat menyadari kini Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jung Yunho?" ucap tuan Lee segera berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"Tu-tuan…" bisik Yunho lirih. _Namja_ bermata musang itu balik melirik Ryeowook yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Wajah _yeoja_ manis itu terlihat sedikit kacau karena menangis.

"A-aku… aku hanya ingin berkunjung."

Yunho sedikit salah tingkah dan memperlihatkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Saat menyadari itu Ryeowook segera bergeser mendekati tuan Lee walau pandangannya tidak berlari pada tubuh tegap dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

Keduanya membiarkan Yunho kini berjongkok di depan makam Heechul setelah meletakkan buket bunganya lalu _namja_ tampan itu menangkupkan kedua jemarinya. Membiarkan hatinya berbisik agar orang disekitarnya tidak mendengar permohonan kecilnya.

_"Aku merindukanmu sayang… sangat~~ aku berkunjung… aku bersama malaikat kecil kita. Aku yakin kau melihat kami di sini saat ini. Tolong… biarkan dia mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku mohon~~"_

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya sesaat setelah berdo'a dan menyadari Ryeowook dan tuan Lee masih menatapnya dengan pandanganyan tidak percaya.

"Tuan Lee… lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Yunho sopan lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Ne… sudah terlalu lama kita tidak berjumpa," ucap tuan Lee lembut sembari terseyum pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"…"

"Ryeo...Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yunho sedikit ragu.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kosong. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia belum mempersiapkan sapaan pertama saat bertemu dengan _appa_ kandungnya itu.

"Hahhh~~~ kau tidak mengenaliku?" ucap Yunho begitu pelan dan terdengar kecewa walau sebenarnya _namja_ tampan itu saat ini begitu gugup karena tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"Nona ini…"

"_Appa_~" teriak Ryeowook tertahan kemudian memeluk Yunho erat.

"Hiks… _appa_… aku benarkan? a-aku… Wook_-ie_… ini… hiks…" Ryeowook menjadi bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya memeluk Yunho begitu erat dan menangis membasahi kemeja biru yang digunakan Yunho.

"Bicaralah dengan putri kandungmu. Aku akan menunggu di mobil, aku memarkirkannya tepat di depan pintu gerbang," ucap tuan Lee lalu menundukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Yunho membiarkan Ryeowook memeluknya begitu erat dan menangis. _Namja_ tampan itu melepaskan jazz hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook sekalipun tubuh mungil itu sudah terbaluti oleh mantel tebal.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yunho pelan. Jemarinya menuntun Ryeowook untuk duduk di sebelah makam Heechul.

"Hahh~~ menangislah kalau kau memang ingin menangis," bisik Yunho begitu pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu kini mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"_Appa_~" panggilan Ryeowook terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Hmm? Kau mau bertanya sesuatu?" tebak Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Wook_-ie_… apa benar Wook_-ie_ anakmu? Aku… maaf…"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Yunho bingung saat Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu apapun tentang _appa_. _Umma_ tidak pernah cerita padaku,,, akhh…"

"Wa-wae?" panik Yunho saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba bangun dan menatapnya.

"Dulu… _umma_ sering kali bilang _appa_-ku tampan. Suaranya merdu, _appa_ sering kali melupakan waktu makan dan _umma_ akan menyelipkan kertas kecil di tiap saku pakaian _appa_."

Ryeowook menggerakkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah Yunho. "Sama seperti yang sering _umma_ katakan padaku, _appa_ begitu tampan dan aku merasa nyaman saat memeluk _appa_. Aku tahu yang _umma_ katakan bukan tentang Hankyung-_appa_,,, aku tahu itu… _umma_ pasti sedang mengatakan tentang _appa_. Tentang seorang Jung Yunho yang kini ada di dekatku. _Appa_… hiks…" sekalipun Ryeowook menahan isakannya namun suara isakan itu ahirnya keluar.

Yunho menyeka air mata Ryeowook dan menarik sudut bibir _yeoja_ manis itu untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. "_Appa_-mu memang tampan makanya _umma_-mu begitu mencintaiku. Dia melahirkan malaikat kecil yang begitu manis sepertimu. Wook_-ie_… _appa_ boleh memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang itu?" tanya Yunho masih memeluk Ryeowook, lengannya merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukan hangat dan jemarinya kini menyingkirkan rambut Ryeowook yang tidak terikat sehingga sedikit menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Tentu saja… _appa_ boleh memanggilku apa saja. apa saja yang _appa_ mau,,, Wook_-ie_ tidak akan marah, _umma_ juga tidak akan marah. Hankyung-_appa_ juga tidak akan marah. _Appa_ boleh memanggilku begitu…" lirih Ryeowook menggenggam erat kemeja Yunho yang sudah basah oleh airmatanya.

"_Appa_~" panggil Ryeowook pelan membuat Yunho melirik _yeoja_ dalam pelukannya itu. Suaranya menjadi begitu parau dan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Kepalaku pusing _appa_… sesak~" bisik Ryeowook memajamkan matanya begitu erat seolah menahan sakit.

"_Mwo_? Pusing? Sesak? Wook_-ie_? Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Sakit _appa_~ sesak~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu kuat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Jemarinya memegangi bagian ginjalnya dan melipat kakinya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"_Appa_~" lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan.

Melihat itu Yunho segera menggendong Ryeowook meninggalkan area makam. Mencari mobil tuan Lee dan segera membawanya masuk.

"Tuan… aku tidak tahu kenapa… tiba-tiba Wook_-ie_ bilang sesak… dia pusing… tolong segera bawa dia kembali ke rumah sakit," pinta Yunho masih memeluk Ryeowook yang menahan sakitnya.

"Tenanglah tuan muda. Kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Tolong tenangkan dia sementara aku mengemudi," ucap tuan Lee yang kaget karena kedatangan Yunho membawa Ryeowook dalam gendongannya.

"Bertahanlah Wook_-ie_… _appa_ disini sayang… _appa_ di dekatmu," bisik Yunho menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dalam genggaman jemari Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Manusia memiliki benang kehidupan._

_Dimana benang itu yang menjaga ikatan mereka._

_Mereka juga menjaga agar benang itu tidak putus tanpa mereka sadari benang itu transparan dan tidak terlihat dengan mata. Benang itu sebenarnya tidak bisa putus karena ia terhubung dari hati ke hati manusia._

Dugh

"Kau bodoh! Kau manusia rendahan! Itulah sebabnya aku begitu membencimu tuan Jung!"

"Uhukk…" Yunho mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan presidir Kim. Sekalipun _namja_ itu sudah tua namun ia masih mampu memukul Yunho.

"_Harabeoji_~~ berhentilah… aku mohon berhenti~!" ucap Yesung berusaha menahan presidir Kim agar tidak memukul Yunho lagi.

Sudah satu jam lebih Ryeowook diperiksa oleh dokter rumah sakit setelah Yunho membawanya masuk dalam keadaan pingsan. Padahal baru satu hari lalu _yeoja_ itu pingsan dan sekarang keadaannya kembali memburuk.

"Tuan… aku yang salah membawa nona ke luar~!"

"Yakk! Aku tahu kau yang salah tuan Lee! Beraninya kau membawanya keluar padahal kau tahu dia sakit!" teriak tuan Kim menahan nafasnya yang memburu karena sejak tadi _namja_ tua itu hanya berteriak dan menghajar Yunho.

Dugh

"Aaaakkkk~!" Yunho kembali berteriak karena tuan Kim kembali menendang bagian perutnya membuatnya memuntahkan darah kembali.

"_Harabeoji_ berhentilah…" pinta Yesung kini menarik tuan Kim dan mendudukkannya di kursi tunggu koridor. _Namja_ tampan itu menunduk meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya tuan Lee kini berjalan mendekati Yunho dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Melihat itu tuan Kim segera mencibirnya "Sudah berani mebantunya heoh? Kalian benar-benar meyebalkan!"

"Youngwoon-ah… apa kau tahu tadi aku membawa Ryeowook_-ie_ kemana? Aku bicara sebagai teman lama kepadamu."

Presidir Kim mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tuan Lee yang menyebut namanya dan _namja_ itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah dirinya dan Yesung.

"Aku bertemu Ryeowook_-ie_ di persimpangan gerbang rumah sakit. Dia terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku karena mengira aku akan membawanya masuk kembali. Saat mendengar suara Yesung_-ssi _berteriak mencarinya, aku segera membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku tahu Yesung_-ssi _pasti menghawatirkannya, tapi Ryeowook_-ie_ hanya ingin pergi ke makam Heechul. Kalau pergi bersama Yesung-ssi, Wook_-ie_ kecil hanya takut akan menyusahkannya saja. aku membawanya ke sana… mendengarkan setiap celotehnya sampai… sampai saat tiba-tiba takdir mempertemukannya dengan _appa_ kandungnya."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir tuan Lee, presidir Kim segera meliriknya. "_Harabeoji_~" bisik Yesung pelan berharap presidir Kim akan mendengarkan ucapan tuan Lee yang selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tau Youngwon-ah? Wook_-ie_ bertanya tentangmu padaku. Malaikat kecilmu itu merasakan kasih sayangmu yang hanya setengah-setengah padanya. Apa kau tahu Youngwoon-ah, sejak kecil Ryeowook ingin sekali setidaknya pergi ke taman bersama denganmu. Dia ingin kau mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi kau tidak pernah sempat. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan kau terlalu menghindari kalau ternyata Ryeowook_-ie_ adalah anak dari Jung Yunho. Laki-laki yang kau benci, kau selalu bilang kau begitu menyayanginya apalagi kau sekarang selalu bilang hanya memiliki Ryeowook sebagai keluargamu tapi pernahkah kau menanyakannya pada Ryeowook_-ie_? Pernahkah kau bertanya yahh setidaknya tanyakan perasaannya saat dekat denganmu. Dia takut padamu, Wook_-ie_ hanya berpura-pura manja padamu untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Dia merasakannya Youngwoon-ah, dia membutuhkan kasih sayangmu yang sesungguhnya."

"…" presidir Kim hanya diam saja setelah mendengar penjelasan tuan Lee. _Namja_ tua bermarga Kim itu sudah lama berteman dengan tuan Lee. Dia selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada _namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Aku akan membawa Jung Yunho. Dia butuh diobati karena pukulanmu," bisik tuan Lee segera berdiri lalu mendekati namja bermata musang itu untuk membantu Yunho berdiri namun _namja_ itu tidak berjalan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _appa_," bisik Yunho pada tuan Lee membuat keduanya berhenti. Yunho segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap presidir Kim.

"_Appa_… aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Aku… aku juga keluargamu, kau tidak hanya punya Ryeowook_-ie_, tapi _appa_ masih memilikiku. Aku keluargamu _appa_," ucapnya kemudian segera pergi bersama tuan Lee. Keduanya melangkah untuk meminta seorang dokter mengobati luka pukulan pada Yunho.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yun? Yun? Kau tidak apa? Kenapa? Luka…kau dipukul? Siapa? Yun? Kau tidap apa kan Yun_-ie_?"

"Boo~ aku tidak apa Boo… maaf membuatmu cemas."

Jaejoong segera menarik Yunho untuk mendudukkan _namja_ yang kini penuh dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya saat baru pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hanya memar saja Boo~ maaf membuatmu panik!"

"Yun_-ie_! Kau kenapa Yun? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau hanya tertawa saja," lirih Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Boo~? Kenapa menangis?" Yunho segera menyeka air mata Jaejoong dan mencium hidung bengir Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya agar Jaejoong merapat padanya.

"Kau… kau membuaku cemas Yun…"

"Boo~ aku bertemu Ryeowook_-ie_. Dia… dia tadi memelukku Boo~ tubuhnya begitu rapuh, suaranya merdu sepertiku, hidungnya juga kecil sepertiku, jemarinya lentik Boo~ rambutnya juga lembut… hiks…"

Degh

Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang bercerita tentang Ryeowook dan _namja_ tampan itu kini sedang menggambarkan sosok mungil yang kini masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Suara isakan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong kalau _namja_ tampan itu kini menangis.

"Yun_-ie_?" panggil Jaejoong sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi Boo~ aku membuatnya sakit Boo~ dia… dia sakit Boo~ aku tidak berada di sisinya saat dia mengaduh kesakitan, aku tidak pernah ada di sebelahnya. Ryeowook_-ie_ kecil tidak sekuat yang aku pikirkan Boo~ dia lemah… dia…"

"Ssshhhh apa yang kau katakan hmm? Dia anakmu Yun… anakmu pasti kuat. Saat ini dia sakit?" tanya Jaejoong hanya mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan sehat karena dia sudah bertemu denganmu Yun. Berhentilah menangis, Kyuhyun akan segera pulang. Kau tidak mau membuatnya ikut panik kan?"

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk Jaejoong erat sebelum ia menciumnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Saat aku mencoba berfikir tentang masa depan._

_Aku membayangkan dirimu ada di sampingku dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini._

_Di masa depan nanti,,,_

_Apa kau juga masih akan ada di sampingku?_

_Memelukku dengan hangat dan memberikan kecupan yang lembut._

_"Now and Forever you are still the one._

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song._

_Atarashii uta utaeru made"_

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya saat mendengar suara Yesung terekam dalam boneka jerapah miliknya. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu baru saja merekam suaranya dalam boneka yang diletakkan di atas nakas sebelah ranjang Ryeowook.

"Mianhae~"

Degh

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat kembali boneka itu bersuara dengan rekaman suara Yesung setelah berjarak beberapa waktu dengan nyanyian _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Oppa_ di luar?" teriak Ryeowook walau sedikit susah. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari Yesung kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang inapnya yang setengah terbuka

"Yaa~!" sekali lagi _yeoja_ manis itu berteriak dan akhirnya membuat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Marah pada _oppa_?"

"Alasannya?" tanya Ryeowook balik saat Yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah… hmm Wook_-ie_," Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ranjang Ryeowook. Jemarinya membelai surai madu _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Hmm? Hmphhh opphaaa~~~ hmphhh hahhh… hhhh,,,"

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung sedikit menjauh darinya karena saat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menjawab panggilan Yesung _namja_ tampan itu mencium bibirnya.

"_Oppa_ merindukanmu~~~" bisik Yesung pelan tepat ditelinga Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu sedikit mengedikkan bahunya karena merasa geli oleh nafas lembut Yesung yang menerpa telinganya.

"Kau tidak merindukan _oppa_?" tanya Yesung pelan. Jemari mungilnya bertautan dengan jemari lentik Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat jemari kiri Ryeowook dengan pelan dan mencium tangan mungil itu.

"Hmm? Aku… bisakah menjauh sedikit?" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak karena Yesung memeluknya begitu erat.

Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, _namja_ tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook membuatnya semakin merapat dan mencium surai madu itu.

"Op-_oppa_? Kau tidak apa kan?" lirih Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ itu menutup matanya erat saat Yesung mencium bagian sudut matanya.

"…"

"_Oppa_… aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"…"

"_Oppa_~ Yesung_-ie_," lirih Ryeowook memanggil Yesung berharap _namja_ itu menghentikan perbuatannya yang menciumi wajah mungilnya.

"Hmm?"

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Yeoja_ manis itu menatap Yesung dengan alis yang bertautan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau marah hmm? Kau bilang mau minta tolong pada _oppa_?"

"Ekhhh…" Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengambil boneka jerapahnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Yesung.

"Aku… apa aku bisa merekam suaraku juga lalu bisakah _oppa_ memberikannya pada _appa_?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan walau terlihat ragu.

"Kau mau mencium _oppa_ agar mau melakukannya untukmu?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook membuka sedikit bibirnya saat mendengar permintaan Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu semakin mem-pout bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya…"

"Yaa! Tutup matamu!" perintah Ryeowook kemudian. Yesung segera menutup matanya, _namja_ tampan itu menahan senyumnya dan membiarkan wajah Ryeowook mendekatinya. Helaan nafas Ryeowook terasa begitu hangat, Yesung membuka matanya saat menyadari Ryeowook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis _namja_ tampan itu. Mata Ryeowook tertutup, bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya mungil dan ada dua gelembung lucu di bagian pipinya, rambutnya begitu lembut dan kulitnya putih.

Chup

Yesung membiarkan Ryeowook menciumnya. Jemarinya mendekatkan kepala Ryeowook membantu _yeoja_ manis itu menikmati sentuhan yang dibuatnya.

"Hmphh… _Oppa_hhh~" ucap Ryeowook pelan berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap Yesung. Di bawah sinar bulan, sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut.

"Ternyata kau begitu ingin mencium _oppa_ hmm?" ucap Yesung yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Ryeowook memerah karena ucapannya.

"Kau menipuku heoh?"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Eghh…" Ryeowook mencoba membuka paksa matanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini berusaha menyingkirkan benda yang sedikit mengganggu pernafasannya karena menekan bagian lehernya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar _yeoja_ manis itu kini mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Yesung_-ie_?" Lirih Ryeowook mendapati wajah Yesung tepat di hadapannya. _Namja_ tampan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hembusan nafas Yesung menerpa wajah mungil Ryeowook membuatnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"_Oppa_~" lirih Ryeowook sekali lagi mencoba menggeser tubuh Yesung.

"Eungh… kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Yesung dengan suara baritone miliknya yang terdengar parau.

"Kau memelukku semalaman?" tanya Ryeowook kini menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Yesung dan menyenderkannya di ranjang.

Yesung mengucek kedua bagian matanya. _Namja_ tampan itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela. Membuka gorden yang menampakkan sedikit sinar matahari. Setelahnya dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar _namja_ tampan pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu kembali naik ke atas ranjang Ryeowook. Lengannya kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan kepala besarnya di pundak _yeoja_ mungil itu. Helaan nafas teratur Yesung kemudian kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau benar-benar lelah sampai seperti ini? Apa aku membuatmu begitu lelah?" bisik Ryeowook mengacak surai hitam milik Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu kemudian menarik selimutnya dan membaginya dengan Yesung. Masih jam enam lewat dan dokter tidak akan memeriksanya sepagi ini kalau bukan karena hal mendesak.

"Tidurlah _oppa_~ aku akan bernyanyi untukmu," bisik Ryeowook yang kini mencium bibir tipis Yesung pelan.

_Soea wo oshiagete_

_te wo nobasu kimi, gogatsu no koto_

_Dou ka kite hoshii_

_Mizugiwa made kite hoshii_

_Tsubomi wo ageyou_

_Niwa no hanamizuki_

_Usubeni iro no kawaii kimi no ne_

_Hatenain yume ga chanto owarimasu you ni_

_Kimi to suki na hito ga hyakunen tsudzukimasu you ni_

_Natsu wa atsusugite_

_Boku kara kimochi wa omosugite_

_Issho ni wataru ni wa_

_Kitto fune ga shizunjau_

_Douzo yukinasai_

_Osaki ni yukinasai_

_Boku no gaman ga itsu ka jitsu wo musubi_

_Hatenai nami ga chanto tomarimasu you ni_

_Kimi to suki na hito ga hyakunen tsudzukimasu you ni_

_Hirari chouchou wo_

_Oikakete shiroi ho wo agete_

_Haha no hi ni nareba_

_Mizuki no ha, okute kudasai_

_Matanakute mo ii yo_

_Shiranakute mo ii yo_

_Usubeni iro no kawaii kimi no ne_

_Hatenain yume ga chanto owarimasu you ni_

_Kimi to suki na hito ga hyakunen tsudzukimasu you ni_

_Boku no gaman ga itsu ka jitsu wo musubi_

_Hatenai nami ga chanto tomarimasu you ni_

_Kimi to suki na hito ga hyakunen tsudzukimasu you ni_

_Kimi to suki na hito ga hyakunen tsudzukimasu you ni_

__Hanamizuki~KRY_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhh ne… maaf menunggu lama."

Degh

Tubuh Yunho seolah membeku saat menatap presidir Kim berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ bermata musang itu berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Ap…_appa_~" lirih Yunho begitu pelan.

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Yaa! Hampir sebulan aku menjadi lupa tentang alur fanfic ini. Aigoo… aku menjadi menyedihkan kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku pikir libur akan membuatku memiliki banyak waktu tapi ternyata TIDAK. Selesai ngospek mahasiswa baru akunya yang terkapar berhari-hari di atas tempat tidur dengan bermandikan keringat.

Tapi yahhh…. Aku menyukai saat aku menjadi seorang author. Tolong berikan review kalian kepada chapter ini. Aku berharap kalian memberiku waktu untuk berfikir kembali.

Don't forget to follow my IG account mt_anita.

And follow my twitter account yongie4.

Bye~

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
